The Chronicals of a Fallen Man
by The-First-Step
Summary: As punishment for his crimes against Midgard and all the Nine Realms Loki is banished to Midgard with no powers unless he can prove himself worthy of possessing them. Loki/OC... rated for later chapters, some swearing and themes.A little AU considering the plot. Warning: this is not just entirely movie based, it contains mythology plot lines and some comic book references.
1. The Fall of a Man

Chapter One: The Fall of A Man

**I'm so excited to be doing this fic, I loved Avengers and I adored Loki, Tom Hiddleston was simply amazing and I just couldn't resist. I should say now before I forget, any reference hereto of anything Marvel related belongs solely to Marvel but my OCs and storyline are my own. I do think the mythological aspects of this story can belong to anyone but apart from that I own nothing. Enjoy and enjoy again. **

Loki POV:

It was possibly the most humiliating thing he'd ever been forced to do. Walk through the gates of Asgard in chains and a muzzle with Thor bouncing along behind him like some child bringing home his runaway pet. The taste of it welled in his mouth like rusting iron and he kept his eye focused on the ground before him to avoid the gazes of those who lined the streets to watch him pass. He could hear them, or he imagined he could hear them. _There goes Loki Laufeyson, Lord of Lies. _He wanted to scream, to curse them to the very depths of Niflhel for every wrong they'd ever done him. He was pushed up the grand, golden stairs and into the home where he so often roamed as a child. It had not changed. Although it felt as though centuries had passed by since he'd walked these shining halls the palace seemed timeless, elegant and untouched by the passage of time. He straightened his back and his chin rose proudly as he walked the halls of his home, or rather the place of his childhood.

_I was here as a stranger really. _He though dully. He'd never really belonged here, he saw that now. Why for all the Nine Realms had Odin kept him that day? The pair passed through the now empty Gladsheim, whose high golden ceiling blazed overhead like a sun. The line of vacant chairs seemed to glare as he passed and he kept his eyes fixed upon the the opposite side of the room. They stopped before an enormous pair of heavy oak doors, emblazoned with twists of gold and steel. Geri and Freki growled from beside it but held their places. Loki remembered this room, as he remembered every room of this place, Thor's hand clasped his shoulder and he spoke for the first time since they'd arrived in Asgard.

"Brother, fear not for Father will set everything aright." He said softly and Loki whirled to face him. Even trapped in his cuffs and confined within his muzzle he fixed Thor's pale blue eyes with his and glared for all he was worth. The Thunder God recoiled ever so slightly but managed to keep a calm face. There was a flash of pain deep within Thor's blue eyes and Loki scowled mutinously at the compassion in his 'brother's' face. He didn't need or want Thor's pity, the great blonde God would never know how it felt to be feared by those who had once been his family and friends. Yet something in Thor's eyes seemed to say otherwise.

"_What is that to me?" _Loki asked him silently and Thor's eyes narrowed.

"Do not forget Brother, we all mourned your fall… all of us." He said and turned Loki around to face the doors. He squeezed his shoulder briefly and Loki shrugged it off contemptuously. Sighing Thor reached forward and pushed the enormous oak doors open to reveal the Hall of Odin; Válaskjálf in all it's glory. The vast ceiling blazed with silver light and Loki gazed around at the sea of faces, all of whom were turned to face him and Thor, as they entered. Thor's booming roar burst across the room.

"Father, I bring home to Asgard our lost son and brother Loki Odinsson." He called and Loki twitched at the deliberate falsehood. Alright he could play this little game, lying was his specialty after all. His gaze latched onto the impressive figure who dominated the throne before him and he had a moment to bask in the full frontal attack of the All-Father's gaze before a piercing shriek rent the air. Turning from the burly old warrior on his throne he spun to see Frigg barrelling towards him and had a moment to prepare himself before the woman who'd raised him threw her arms around him and sobbed into his armoured chest. He froze, his body going rigid with the sudden contact, and looked back at Thor in alarm. The Thunder God was smirking knowingly, his blue eyes pale with amusement and soemthing else Loki refused to comtemplate. Scowling he turned his attention back to the blonde woman in his arm. His mother raised her tear-stained face to his and clasped it tenderly.

"My son, oh Loki my son you have come home." She whispered and embraced him tightly again. Awkward at the public display of affection he tried to remain aloof under the universal stares of his peers.

"Off with this infernal thing." She said after a moment and with a snap of her fingers dissolved the muzzle which, courtesy of the bloody humans, still covered his lips. Able to move the lower half of his jaw properly he gingerly stretched it before staring down into Frigg's familiar, loving face.

"Greetings… Mother." He said stiffly and her smile faded ever so slightly. He smiled but it was a thin smile that never reached his eyes. Shaking her blonde hair out from her eyes she embraced turned and Thor hurriedly before spinning to face her husband and approach the dais with her two sons in tow. Válaskjálf was silent and Loki felt, for the sake of self-preservation, it would be best to wait until he was spoken to before letting lose the string of insults he had compiled on the way into Asgard. The All-Father stared down at them and gracefully pushed himself from the throne he sat upon. He was an impressive height, thick as an oak and barrel chested he gazed down at them with his one eye, a figure of legend. Behind him, perched on the wings of his throne, sat the ravens Hugin and Munin. He stiffened slightly under their beady stares.

"Welcome home my sons." He said and Loki couldn't control the sardonic lift of his eyebrow. Odin's single eye seemed to soften slightly as he beheld his eldest son.

"Thor, you have done well. The realms of Midgard and beyond are grateful to your success… and Asgard thanks you for the return of your brother Loki." He said and Loki could feel the restistance to speak rapidly crumbling under the hypocrisy of it all. Were they all seriously going to play happy families? Hold hands perhaps while everyone pretended he still actually belonged here? He felt his anger growing but somehow managed to remain silent. The All-Father turned to face him now and the glare returned.

"Loki. You have not only broken the laws of Asgard but threatened the safety of all the nine realms… such crimes cannot go unpunished, although I wish bitterly it were not so." Odin said and Loki stared at the All-Father intently.

"Do you deny any of the accusations laid before you?" Odin asked and Loki paused to think.

"Well…" He said and glanced sideways at Thor.

"I'm certain I didn't cause nearly half the damage my 'brother' inflicted upon the city of… Manhatten is it? And I would also like to point out that my lack of driving knowledge perfectly explains the accidents several vehicles incurred under my guidance." He said innocently and grinned wickedly when everyone in the room groaned. Odin's eye narrowed and Thor sighed tiredly. He looked over at Frigg to see her face clouded with disappointment. Yes, that was it, disappointment. That's all he'd ever been and he realised now why. The dam broke and he straightened his shoulders.

"All-Father, let's put aside foolish words and be done with this trial… treat me not as though I am the son you pretend me to be, we all know I'm the master of lies, not you, and this farce tires easily." He said sharply, much to the room's general surprise. If Loki had smashed Mjöllnir into the All Father's stomach the man wouldn't have looked so surprised. Frigg gave a small wail of despair and Thor glared at him. A fleeting moment of regret passed through him but it was too late to turn back so Loki simply stared up at Odin and the two men gazed at each other for a long moment.

"Leave us." He barked to the assembled Asgardians and the room filed out silently. It seemed the All-Father deflated slightly when the room emptied of his subjects. He descended the stairs and approached rapidly to where Loki stood. Out of nowhere his fist descended and struck the side of Loki's jaw, sending him reeling back. Pain blazed across his jaw and, with his tongue, he felt his teeth quickly to make sure none were loose. They weren't thank… what? He puzzled over this briefly before pushing himself up off the floor awkwardly, his bound hands making it difficult. Frigg called out and Thor roared angrily. That surprised Loki.

"Father stop this madness!" Thor bellowed. He caught the All-Father's arm and prevented another blow from raining down upon him.

"You hurt us all when you hurt him." He growled and Loki turned to see the three of them standing together staring at him. He straightened his back stubbornly and held their gazes. Odin was breathing heavily but when he spoke it was deadly calm. Wrenching his arm from his son's grip he stepped closer.

"Loki, you try my patience. Do you grasp the wrongs you have committed?" He asked and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't say…"

"Do you understand the wrongs you have committed?" Odin bellowed and Loki took a step back as the hall darkened. He nodded briefly.

"Do you commit yourself to the punishments of Asgard?" He demanded and Loki sighed. This was not going to end well.

"I don't have that much of a choice, do I?" He said sarcastically and held up his bound hands derisively. Frigg frowned.

"Loki, I brought you up better than this… show respect to your elders." She said firmly and Loki relented. Again he nodded, this time he met Odin's eyes frankly.

"I submit myself to the will of the All-Father." He spat, the words like poison or foul medicine on his tongue. Odin nodded and turned back and mounted the dais before bellowing for the assembly to return. Loki walked to stand along before him and waited until the hall was once again still and silent.

"Loki Laufeysson, you have been tried before the Assembly of Asgard and found guilty of treason, murder and threatening the safety of the Nine Realms… do you have anything to say before I pass judgement?" Odin asked and Loki thought he detected a glimmer of sympathy in the All Father's eye. He felt energy drain from him and sighed.

"No." He said softly.

"I could plead mercy but who here would grant it, or believe me worthy of it? I commit myself to my punishment." He said and the hall seemed to hold its breath. Frigg's shallow gasp could be heard but Loki refused to turn. Odin nodded and stood.

"Then before this hall I decree; until you have proven worthy of the gifts you hold not another day shall you reside here in Asgard. I banish thee to Midgard, stripped of your powers and immortality until such time where I see you fit to bare them once more." He said and slammed his staff to the ground with deadened finality. Loki felt his stomach catch. He felt his knees buckle slightly as he gazed with naked horror into Odin's face. Speechless he stood alone in the centre of the hall. Whispers sprung up like wild fire around him and he glared at the floor defiantly. Woodenly he turned to see his mother's eyes were once again flowing with jewel-like tears. Was she crying again? For him? Thor held her tightly, an arm wrapped around her shoulders as she weakened against him. Loki felt as though he'd been through another round of wrestling with the Hulk-monster. Finally he nodded and stood straight.

"Even I can't argue out of that one." He said self-mockingly and even through her sobs Frigg managed a watery smile. Thor seemed more than a little shaken and he nodded briefly. Odin thumped the butt of his staff to the floor and Loki felt silver light encase him. He closed his eyes and felt the power he'd carried with him all his life drain from his limbs. Weakened he stumbled and fell to the floor. Breathing hard he felt the floor beneath him become liquid or something like it. Regardless of its substance he fell through it and held himself together as wind roared passed his ears. The falling, so much liek when he'd fallen with the Bifrost, seemed never to stop and he opened his eyes briefly to see the small sphere that was Midgard approaching rapidly.

"_Despair not my son," _A booming voice called in his mind,

"_I sense this path was always yours to take… I will be watching you always." _Loki felt the presence of the All-Father leave his mind just as he hit the outer atmosphere. Flame seemed to erupt around him and he braced himself as the ground grew steadily closer. Closing his eyes he bit his lip and not for the first time wondered why in all the nine realms he ever been born.

IDa POV:

It had been a bad day. That morning alone Ida had found her usually placid mood consistently ruined by karma and her minions of foul fortune. Already suffering from a bad hair decade, her alarm clock had finally decided to commit suicide and had died sometime during the night. Late she'd packed Siggy's lunch in three minutes on the fly and left her own sitting on the kitchen bench. She'd hit every red light in the little town of Banksea, Kansas from the farm to school. Work had been a nightmare, after having two canine surgeries in the morning, a feline birth that just happened to become complicated and require a caesarian procedure she'd driven out to the horse district (just up the road from her house) to treat three horses with colic, one of which lost the foul she'd been carrying because of it. Paperwork had filled her afternoon until she'd spilt her fourth cup of tea down her new work shirt and decided to go contemplate following her alarm clock's example. Picking Siggy up from school had been relatively safe until they realised her swimmers had been left at home. Swimming lessons were therefore being held in a pair of old shorts and a singlet top found in the boot of the car. As she sat and watched her daughter's little body moved steadily up and down the lane ropes Ida felt the beginnings of a head ache blossom in her temple. The overwhelming scent of chlorine didn't help at all and she ground her teeth together and tried to relax in the hard plastic seat beneath her. She must have actually drifted off for a while because when she next opened her eyes the sun was going down and the lesson was over. A quick shower later they'd clambered into their beat up, old ute and stopped in for pasta and ice cream at Mojo's Pizza Place. It was the one thing that hadn't backfired that day and as she sat smelling the wonderful aroma of baking bread and roasting garlic Ida felt as though all was well in the world, if only for a little while. In front of her the tiny nymph that was her daughter sat munching on her garlic bread, her unusually large blue eyes peering out from behind her coke bottle glasses and her pitch black hair still dripping slightly. At ten, despite her glasses, Sigrun was a pretty child. Petite and pale she had the makings of a pixie or changeling. Ida was often grateful Siggy looked nothing like her father, it was nice to see herself back at that age… at least that's what she told herself.

"How was school?" She asked and sighed when the little girl simply shrugged nonchalantly. A minute or two passed in silence.

"How was swimming?" She asked again and this time the little girl paused in her chewing to reflect.

"I was two seconds out from my P.B but I wasn't really trying, I was hungry." She said simply and Ida grinned.

"Pizza's perfect for that, tuck in kiddo." She said and Sig buried her face into the vegetarian pizza before them. The owner came over to their booth, a tiny Italian man of about five feet all around with an authentic black moustache which he delighted in styling in the mirror behind the counter. Third generation American he had no accent but it hardly seemed to matter, the look said it all. He had an enormous grin on his round, florid face and seemed to bounce rather than walk over. Ida waved half-heartedly, her head ache returning suddenly.

"Hello Marcus." She said tiredly and the Italian grinned.

"Ah my two favourite customers, how are my bellas de farm this evening?" He asked and Siggy giggled.

"Heya Mr Marcus, I had my swimming lesson today." She said and the Italian bent to smile down at her.

"Aha and how is my little fish? Still aiming for the gold medal?" He asked and Siggy shook her head.

"No, I'm going to university when I finish school… swimming's fun but not for me." She said firmly and tucked into the rest of her pizza slice. Marcus waggled his eyebrows at Ida who shrugged.

"What can I say, she's motivated." Ida said helplessly sending the little man into a fit of laughter.

"You just let me know if you need anything Ida, it's good to see you. I heard there was trouble up at Jones' place, did you have something to do with that?" He asked and Ida sighed.

"A little, Penelope lost her foul but they all turned for the better after that, just some colic going around." She said and Marcus shook his head.

"You win some, you lose some right? Keep smiling Ida." He reminded her gently and she nodded.

"Thanks Marcus, the bill?" She asked and he waved. They were alone for a few more minutes and Ida leaned back into the red leather of the seat, trying to relax her aching back muscles.

"Are you alright Mummy?" Siggy asked and Ida smiled thinly at the cracked ceiling above her.

"Just glad the weekends here kiddo, it's been a long week." She said and Siggy nodded.

"I second that." She said and rested her hands on her hands. Ida glanced at her.

"Oh really? I reckon my week was worse." She said casually and Siggy took the bait. High IQ or not she was still only 10 and still fell for her sly old mother's mind games.

"No mine was the worst. Cecelia Jenkins had a party on Sunday and _all_ the girls in my class were invited except me, it was _all_ they talked about _all_ week." She said miserably and Ida frowned. So that's what the glum faces had been about. Her anger swelled at Siggy's downcast expression who for all intents and purposes looked like a kicked puppy.

"Kiddo, how old are you?" She asked and Siggy sighed.

"10." She said roughly and Ida nodded.

"And how old are the girl's in your class?" She asked and again Siggy sighed.

"16." She said and Ida sidled out of her side of the booth. She slid into the opposite seat and wrapped and arm around Siggy's tiny shoulders, kissing the top of her soaked black hair. She sat there for a moment and simply held her daughter tightly, wishing people weren't so cruel.

"We always knew it would be hard Siggy but you remember what your grandmother used to say right?" Ida asked and Siggy nodded.

"I don't think always waiting for the pie to cool before taking a bite applies to this situation." Siggy said cheekily and Ida smirked.

"I don't know; pie always tastes better when it's not burning your mouth off." She remarked dryly and Siggy laughed. Marcus arrived the bill and they paid and left, Ida making sure she paid an extra tip to Chelsea, Marcus' younger sister who waited tables and dreamed of singing in Dallas. Turning out of the main road and into Farmer's Laneway their scuffed green ute wound its way homeward, windows down and stereo pumped to the max. Siggy had let her hair down and was jigging wildly in her seat. It was popular country tune at the moment, a hybrid of country and pop. Ida wasn't particularly fond of either genre but Siggy was having a wondrous time and that was all that mattered. Ida grinned, staring out into the pitch black road ahead and trying to avoid the millions of pot holes dotted along the laneway. The stars were out and seemed to blaze brighter tonight than they had in a long time. The song finished and she turned the radio down as they continued along the road. Siggy was breathing hard and leaned her head out of the window to stare up into the sky.

"They're really bright tonight." She said and Ida looked at her curiously.

"I was thinking the same thing. Sure you're not psychic as well as smart?" She asked and smirked into Siggy's affronted face. Silence reigned for about a minute and Ida could make out the old barn right up ahead of them. Then suddenly she jumped as Siggy let out an excited scream. The truck lurched and she slammed on the brakes, pulling them to a jarring halt.

"What? What's wrong?" She demanded, her heart racing. Siggy's hand was pointed out the window and she followed her daughter's gaze to see a trail of flame or light moving through the patches of stars. She sighed with relief and stared up at the comet.

"Kiddo, don't do that to me please, I've only got one heart and I don't have time for the health care system to give me a new one." She said tartly and Siggy muttered something unintelligible out the window.

"Care to speak up for the elderly?" She asked and rolled her eyes. She gazed up to see the bright trail was still in the sky. She watched as it seemed to come closer and closer.

"Make a wish Siggy." She said and heard the little girl hold her breath. They sat and watched the comet until Ida realised something wasn't right.

"Comets usually break up or get smaller after hitting the atmosphere." She said softly and Siggy looked at her curiously.

"When they hit the oxygen in the higher atmosphere the friction of their speed causes them to heat up and burst into flames, burning them away into nothing. This one doesn't seem to be doing that." She said and Siggy immediately fixed her gaze on the rapidly descending comet.

"Mummy?" She said worriedly and Ida watched flabagasted as the brightly burning, whatever-the-hell-it-was came crashing towards them. Ida's eyes widened and she lunged across the gear box.

"Get down!" She yelled and forced Siggy's head down into her knees, covering her as the falling object flew over them and slamming into the side of the barn with all the force of a plane out of control. The earth shook and the car rocked slightly at the impact. Looking up she blinked. Half the barn was gone. A slight glow told her that something was probably on fire but she thanked god she'd put the horses to paddock the other week. She frowned. The insurance company was going to have a hard time believing in this, she didn't think she'd taken out property insurance for damages caused by falling meteorites. Cautiously she drove forwards, after recovering sufficiently enough to restart the ute. They edged into the barn yard and pulled up short. There was a small fire and Ida swore violently.

"Stay in the car." She yelled at Siggy and kicked the door open. Running to the hose reel she blasted the flames, soaking the wooden frame of the barn before the highly flammable overcroft took to flame and alighted like a Guy Fawkes pagent. Slowly the flames died away. Grateful for the fact that the house was on the other side of the yard she dropped the hose. Hands on hips she surveyed the damaged barn and swore violently. She looked back towards the ute where Siggy still sat, her eyes wide with horror as she stared at the half smouldering barn.

"Bloody hell, as if today couldn't get any worse." She muttered tersely. The she heard a sound that made her nearly keel over in shock. A groan, and not one made from creaking timber.

"Oh my god." She whispered and raced back to the car.

"Pass the flashlight." She ordered and Siggy delved into the glove box. She found it and handed it to her mother. Ida smiled and took a moment to kiss her head comfortingly.

"Cheer up kiddo; I'm sure it's going to be fine." She said and raced back to the shell of a barn. She coughed sharply and cleared her throat as the smoke rushed into them. Clicking on the flashlight she scoured the rubble of the soaking frame… and nearly dropped the bloody thing. Half buried beneath the smouldering ruins of her barn was a man.

**Hurray, first chapter done. OMG Avengers was amazing! I saw it weeks ago but this idea suddenly struck me. I wanted more Loki, he's just too damned hot! Please review and let me know what you guys think of this fic. I have ideas of where this is going but filler ideas are always welcome. So excited to be doing a Loki fic, Tom was amazing and I love the mythology behind it. **


	2. Lost

Chapter Two: Lost

**So chapter two, looking forward to some more reviews sometime soon *cough* indicates little button down the bottom *cough*. Granted it was an intro chapter and there isn't a lot to say soooo I'll let you off :P **

**A big thank you to Jaberwocky92; you and I have both seen the same photo, its simple adorable and I wanted to play on Loki's behaviour as a father figure. It's not in this chapter but I promise to put it in. He's a great one in the mythology and the movies only showed him alone (not even with his wife Sigyn which annoyed me a little).**

**And to prettygal456; thanks and I 100% agree, there was not enough Loki love in either Avengers or Thor. His face in the revelation scene makes me cry every single time, my friends think i strange but i don't care.  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this, a little more plot and a little less intro. Once again I don't own anything.**

Ida POV:

Ida stared down into the rubble in shock, her tiny beam of light making the man's face gleam in the darkness. There was a dark stream of blood covering his face. Was he dead? Then she gasped as the man actually moved. He shifted beneath the plank of wood that covered him and groaned again. Her medical instincts kicked in and, pushing aside her terror, she leapt towards him, moving cautiously through the piles of blackened wood till she crouched by his head. If she weren't in so much shock she would have taken more than a second glance at the rather attractive man buried beneath the remnants of her barn. In the dark she couldn't see every detail of his face but what she could was definitely worth the extra attention. His eyes opened and met hers, piercing green ones she noted absently. He stared at her in a mixture of pain, confusion and, strangely, disgust. Maybe that bump on his head was worse than she thought. He began to shift again, away it seemed, and she frowned, laying a firm hand on his shoulder. She shuddered at the icy cold of his skin. Oh and he seemed to be only half dressed or something close to naked. Swallowing slightly she fixed him with her most steady glare

"Don't move or you will hurt yourself further." She ordered and peered with the flash light towards the plank covering him. It was only one but it was large and bulky.

"Well, if you're going to do something, you might as well do it well." She said and looked back to the man's face. Unfortunately he was unconscious again, blood moving sluggishly down his face, and she swore violently. The temperature wasn't frigid but it certainly wasn't warm, not to mention he was probably injured… whoever he was. Hurriedly she put the flashlight down and hefted the plank onto her right shoulder. Grunting with effort she lifted it as straight as she could, the man jerked and his brilliant eyes flew wide as he moaned in pain.

"Quit being such a child, if you can push do it now." She commanded and heaved once more against the plank. He groaned but tried to comply, his arms although pinned shifted against the sizzled wood. It lifted and with a gasp Ida pushed it off the man and sat down heavily upon her butt. Looking down she saw he'd fainted again, and that he wasn't naked simply dressed in muddied pants and what appeared to be a tunic of some kind of light green. Immediately she checked him over. His pulse was light but still pulsed beneath her fingers and hurriedly she checked him over for major injuries, finding none but a large cut along his temple. He was absolutely freezing and she began to panic. Shock could kill you and if she didn't get him warm he could die, right here in the middle of a burnt out barn. At a lost at what to do she simply stared at the unconscious man. Stripping off her jacket she placed it over his chest, jumped up and ran back to the car where Siggy sat waiting. Her daughter leapt from the car and met her half way.

"It is a comet? Is it big?" She asked excitedly and Ida stumbled against the bonnet of the ute. Taking a few deep breaths she turned to face Siggy. Take him to the hospital and risk losing him on the way or move him into the house and try from there? She tugged on a strand of hair and glanced at Siggy. There was no other option, she couldn't let a man die because she was afraid.

"You're going to have to help me carry him." She said finally and Siggy stared in shock.

"Him? A person did that?" She asked, indicating the ruined barn. Ida nodded and pushed herself away from the car.

"Hurry, I don't really know how badly hurt he is…" She yelled over her shoulder and the pair raced back to where the man lay. Siggy paused a moment before crouching down to peer at him closely. She looked up at her mother and frowned. Ida pushed away her questioning glance and moved to the man's side.

"Hold him under his ribs there." She ordered and Siggy hurried to comply.

"He's so cold." She said in surprise and Ida nodded.

"It's probably the shock." She said and taking most of his weight, hauled him upright before staggering to her feet. Siggy was under his ribs, lending as much support as she could with her tiny frame and together they hauled the unconscious man out of the rubble. Half way they had to stop. He was dead weight and Ida was slipping and staggering across the yard, completely weighed down by the man's lifeless body.

"Go open the door Sigrun." She called and felt her burden increase dramatically as her daughter sprinted to unlock the door of the house. Stumbling determinedly towards the now open door Ida cursed as she and the man sprawled onto the tiles of the kitchen. Jarring her elbow she rolled over and pushed herself painfully to her feet.

"Help me get him up the stairs." She commanded and between the two of them managed to slowly get him up the rickety flight of stairs, down the narrow corridor of the upper floor and into the only spare bedroom in the house. She dumped him on the bed and hurried to check him over. In the light of the room she could see he was covered in wicked looking bruises and the cut on his temple ran deep into long, tangled black hair that fell to his shoulders. She felt a fluttering in her stomach as she gazed down at his defenceless form. He was extremely handsome. High cheekbones and angular bone structure made his visage defined and very attractive. His mouth seemed, even while unconscious, to be perpetually lifted to one side as though he was in on some universal secret she wasn't allowed to know. He was tall and slim but having felt his form against her she knew he was no weakly boy. Touching his ice cold skin she shuddered. She ordered Siggy to fetch the disinfectant, warm water and a new towel. As the girl disappeared to do so Ida checked him for broken bones and sighed with relief as once again she found nothing out of the ordinary. Siggy returned and Ida gave her a quick kiss. Siggy stared down at the man on the bed and her eyes filled with worry.

"Is he going to die?" She asked and Ida shook her head. She hoped she wasn't lying.

"Absolutely not." She said bracingly and pulled her daughter in for another hug. Siggy snuggled into her chest and Ida squeezed her gently.

"Brush your teeth and head to bed." She said softly and Siggy moaned.

"Mummy, I'm never going to sleep now…" She said just as her mouth opened wide in a deep yawn. Ida gave her a derisive stare and she frowned petulantly.

"Fine." She said irritably and looked at the man again. Ida smiled and held the now disinfectant ridden cloth to the awful cut on the man's head. It was still bleeding quite heavily but since head wounds tended to do that she wasn't too worried.

"I'll deal with our friend." She said and chuckled as Siggy sighed with relief and raced down to the bathroom. A few minutes later she heard the water shut off and Siggy's door close. She turned back around and carefully pulled the cloth away. Blood caked the white fabric and she grimaced. Thankful for years of medical training, even though it was for animals, she continued to apply the disinfectant and water over the man's injuries until she was satisfied he wouldn't catch an infection and/or dirty her sheets too much. After an hour of care she finally felt her own exhaustion settle over her. It occurred to her that he could be anyone; a psycho escaped from his ward, a murderer loose from prison. A thousand and one different scenarios flashed through her mind but she was simply too tired to let them sink in efficiently.

"Some mother you are." She muttered tiredly staring down at the sleeping man's, rather handsome face. After seeing the stranger settled securely she moved to the door and to her own bedroom. Stripping down she clambered into bed and felt sleep hit her almost before her head hit the pillow.

Loki POV:

It was as if he floated in a comfortable cocoon of warmth. He couldn't move a single muscle but felt for some inexplicable reason completely as ease with the fact. He should be worried, should be trying to figure out how to end this but for the love of lies he couldn't find the strength to try. He paused. There was a disturbance in his floating palace. A voice seemed to drift through the fog that shrouded him; he strained towards it and pulled strength from the very depths of his being. His eyes opened and for a moment shapes blurred into indistinct swirls of colour; then he blinked and the world around him came into sharp focus. There was a pale grey ceiling above him, a fixture of light gave out a harsh glare that made his eyelids want to shrivel away and he moaned slightly. Where the Nilfhel was he? He went to sit up but groaned as a spasm of pure agony pierced his entire body like a sword thus. He felt as though he'd been ripped apart by a jötunn then stuffed back together by a blind child. Lying stunned upon his back he waited until the pain subsided enough for him to even consider moving. How hopelessly fragile these mortals were. How easy they broke. He wondered how in Asgard they could stand being so weak then he smirked, of course they could stand it… they were made to be broken. The thought cheered him slightly until a twinge in his gut made him realise, he was starving. He felt weighed down, his limbs trapped by great sheets of lead, and realised he was in a bed. Who'd taken him in? If they found out who he was then there'd be trouble of epic proportions. He had to get out of here and fast. In the end, after some considerable effort, he managed to turn his head on the pillow it lay on. The sight that met his eyes was definitely not what he'd expected. To be honest, which he never really was, he'd had no idea what he'd been expecting to find but a waif-like child with enormous blue eyes sitting on the floor beside his bed was not one of them. The little girl, who seemed to be totally comprised of skinny limbs and knobbly joints, grinned at him, revealing a set of tiny white teeth. She tucked a strand of pitch black hair behind one ear and threw the surprisingly heavy tome in her hand to the floor. She leaned in closely and her childish lisp picked up in her excitement.

"Excellent you're awake, I thought you were never going to wake up. Mummy was starting to think it too although she'd never tell you that, she's always so stubborn like that, convinced she knows everything." The little creature said in a rush and sprung to her feet. She paused and cocked her head to stare at him. Loki smiled inwardly. Children were the souls of pure mischief and he'd always, though he'd never say it out loud to anyone, had a soft spot for them.

"I should go and tell her you're awake but then she'd blame me for waking you. Hm, a conundrum if ever there was one. Did you really fall from the sky? Of course you did, I saw you but no-one's ever going to believe me well except Mummy but that's because she pulled you out of the barn and…" She stopped to draw breath. Loki tried to clear his throat, which felt as though a thousand cats had decided to drag their claws down its length. He coughed and tried to speak. The little girl saw his struggles and made her decision.

"Mum!" She yelled and Loki jumped, immediately regretting it when his body responded with a jarring thud. Thor never said it hurt this much to fall. The noble idiot probably landed perfectly, or the All-Father helped him land safely in some pond somewhere. Loki cursed them all silently. His thoughts were momentarily stunned when a woman walked through the door who could only be his tiny visitor's mother. She was tall, willowy and seemed to glow slightly. Medium length black hair fell in gentle waves past a face that possessed the largest pair of eyes he'd ever seen on a human being. They seemed to take up all the room yet detracted nothing from the delicate angles and planes of her face. There was what he'd heard Sif refer to as a beauty spot situated about half an inch from the right side of her ruby red lips. He stared at her. He couldn't help it. The woman approached and a perfectly shaped brow lifted slightly.

"Well now, you certainly took your time to reconnect with us here on planet Earth. Welcome back soldier." She said and held the glass of water out to him as she reached over to help him sit up. Annoyance at this appearance of weakness he glared at her and she recoiled slightly. Her lips pursed tightly and she looked at her daughter sharply.

"You have homework, which you should have been doing already." She said and the girl sighed.

"I was reading to him, according to some research I found reading to people while they're in a coma can help them reconnect with the real world. It's seems to have worked, he's awake now." She said proudly and Loki stared between the two of them wondering if he'd ever get to quench the god-awful thirst he felt. After a stern look from her mother the little sprite, whose name he hadn't caught, left with a wave and the door shut behind her. The mother then turned to face him, a hand on her hip. Her blue eyes snapped with disapproval and her plump mouth was a thin, hard line. Loki recognised that stance and smirked inwardly. It seemed all women had an instinctive ability to know how to let the dogs on someone, no matter where they were from. He'd been on the receiving end of volatile glares from both Frigg and Sif since time immoral and so, he braced himself.

"I don't know who or even what you are and, personally, I can understand if you won't tell me but bite my head off like that again and I will see you dumped out onto the laneway so fast comet-boy you'll be seeing stars again. Are we clear?" She asked fiercely and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. He nodded stiffly and groaned. Immediately the hard edge left her eye and she held the water out to him once more.

"I know it's probably against the universal man-code to accept the unworthy aid of us lowly females but you just fell over 21 miles through the Earth's atmosphere and collided with the side of a barn, forgive me if I make assumptions to help a fellow being in need." She said and ignoring his glare held the glass to his lips. He cursed inwardly before parting his lips. At the first hydrating drop it was all he could do not to try and gulp it all down at once.

"Steady there soldier, if you drink too fast you'll be sick." She warned and he forced himself to slow. When he'd swallowed the last drop of liquid from the bottom of the glass he faced her curiously. Why was she helping him? He'd thought humans were selfish, yet here she was, a stranger, taking him into her home. He shook his head. She placed the glass on a table beside the bed and held his gaze warily.

"Who are you?" She asked after a minute's silence and Loki sighed. Clearing his throat he licked his lips gingerly.

"My name," He rasped and winced at the pathetic sound before continuing.

"Is Loki." He said and she stared at him for a long moment.

"Got to love those unconventional parents huh?" She said and he quirked a brow.

"Naming you after the Norse God of Mischief, makes my own choice of name for my own child seem fairly normal." She said and he nodded warily.

"Yes… my parents are-were of a rather unorthadox mindset." He said cautiously and he tilted his head.

"You have me at a disadvantage my good lady for you know my name but have not returned the favour and given me your own." He said slowly, the rasp in his voice royally driving him crazy. The woman laughed and stood. Taking the empty glass she moved to the door and looked back at him.

"A named thing is a tamed thing Loki, if you're anything like your namesake I'd best be careful." She said teasingly and he scowled inwardly. How dare she mock him, didn't she realise he could… do absolutely nothing at all to hurt her in this present state. He groaned and sank back into the pillow. By the tail feathers of Munin he hated Midgard. He hated humans and their incessant drive for lame humour. She mistook his dejection for pain and immediately came closer to assist him.

"I prefer it if you didn't touch me." He said tightly and felt rather than saw her stiffen.

"Very well, enjoy your rest." She said; her own voice barely passing for civil. He heard her leave and groaned.

"Yggdrasill preserve me." He muttered and closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly. His exhaustion was simply too much and he found himself soon drifting on the tides of sleep.

Odin POV:

As the scene unfolded Odin opened his one eye and looked down into the fire burning cheerfully within its grate. He sighed and looked over to see Frigga, his beautiful wife, standing by the window staring out towards the distance, snow-capped mountains that bordered Asgard. He knew what was on her mind, he always knew, but somehow tonight the words of comfort she so desperately needed to hear would not come.

"Must I lose another son Odin, have I not suffered enough?" She demanded and he sighed.

"I cannot ignore what he has done, do not ask me to." He said and she sniffed.

"I know you love him Odin, you cannot hide that from me." She said and turned to face him. Her face was a fresh as it had been when they'd wed millennia ago yet her eyes showed all the sorrows of a woman who'd lost her children. She'd been that way since Baulder's death and the pain of it made him look back into the fire.

"You are his father in all but true blood. He cannot change his nature any more than you or I could, it is foretold by the Norns what he will do and who he must be to the Aesir. This test might just break him Odin, I can't lose another son." She said and her sobs rang through the room.

"I cannot undo what had been done, content yourself as you can but ask me no more." He commanded and she screamed. There was a clang of metal on stone as she launched something across the room in her fury. The fire flared brightly in its grate and he turned to face her.

"Content myself?" She asked and her voice was deceptively calm. He flinched and she shook her head.

"I believe I will sleep elsewhere tonight All-Father, for it would seem we both have much to think about." She said and without a backwards glance stalked out of the room. Odin groaned and leant against the marble fireplace. The door burst open and he turned to see Thor striding through it.

"Mother?" He asked after her retreating figure but received no answer. Shrugging he moved deeper into the room.

"Father what news?" He asked and Odin frowned.

"For now he is safe, I do not know where he is but he is safe."

"How can you not know where he is?" Thor demanded furiously and Odin whirled to face his son angrily.

"The transition between worlds has always been unstable and since the destruction of the Bifrost it has become more so. Loki's journey was difficult and I lost him on his descent into Midgard." He bellowed and Thor snarled.

"You throw a powerless, friendless man upon a world that hates the mention of his very name and expect me not to be ired Father?" He roared and Odin flinched at the fury in his sin's eyes.

"Swear by Bilskinir you will conceal this matter from Frigg or by my own lost eye I'll banish you again." He muttered.

"I cannot, she has the right to know." Thor argued and Odin rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"I only seek to protect her from more harm, please my son." He begged and Thor remained silent for a few moments. The oath was one he'd never break. Bilskinir was like Thor's child second only to Mjöllnir in terms of his most valued possessions. The hall was his pride and joy and swearing by it Odin knew Frigg would never hear this truth from Thor's lips. Finally the great man nodded.

"I will do this, but for her and not for you own self-interest. Believe me, if Loki discovers we do not know where he is… Frigg will know of it soon enough, as will all the Nine Realms." He said flatly and clasped his father's shoulder firmly.

"Father, have faith in Loki. Of any challenge you ever set him, did he ever concede defeat until begged otherwise by our mother? No. Have faith in him as we all once did… our fates are in all our own hands now." He said and turned on his heel to disappear through the door he'd arrived through. He slammed the great portal and the echo resounded through the great palace making Odin wince slightly. He stared after him for a long moment before returning to the warmth of the fire.

_Have faith in Loki. _He nodded and closed his eyes. It was up to Loki now.

Ida POV:

"Mummy?" Ida paused by the door frame of Siggy's room and stared back to her daughter's earnest eyes. The room was decorated in the style of the sea side, a place the girl had never seen in her life but idolised nonetheless.

"Yes kiddo?" She asked and the tiny girl chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"How long is Loki going to stay with us?" She asked and Ida sighed. Over a casual dinner of chicken and cream of corn soup she'd told Siggy the little she knew about their injured visitor. The little girl had barely thought of anything else since the man had plummeted through the side of their barn and Ida was worried she'd formed an attachment to him. Honestly she had no idea how long she planned to allow the man to stay, but she couldn't just dump him now after going through all the trouble to save his miserable hide. Honestly it wasn't hard to fake a little gratitude now and then. The man had been rude and after all she'd done the least he could do was show a little thanks for her efforts. For four days she sat by his bedside and eased him through the fever he'd contracted thanks to his rather spectacular arrival. Sighing she blew a kiss to Siggy and flicked the light off.

"I don't know sweetheart but I don't think it'll be soon, the man can't even get out of bed yet." She said and Siggy nodded. Down the hall Ida swore she heard a muffled curse and grinned.

"In the meantime all we can do is party hard and hope our encouragement gets him up and running again in no time." She said. Sigrun giggled and closed her eyes. Softly Ida closed the door and headed towards her own room. She paused outside Loki's door and after a moment's hesitation opened it. He was awake, staring at the ceiling with an expression she could only call pure frustration on his face. She almost felt sorry for him... almost. He rolled his gorgeously green eyes, which Ida tried desperately to ignore, and cleared his throat.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your exhaulted company my benevolent saviour?" He asked mockingly and she smirked. He taken to calling her that since she'd consistently denied him the knowledge of her name. She didn't trust him as far as she could spit, which considering her background was nothing at all. Her first instinct was to protect Siggy, after that came everything else. Jerking herself from her thoughts she smiled thinly and leaned against the door jamb.

"Last rounds before I head off, I was just wondering if you needed anything?" She asked and he tilted his head to stare at her. For a long moment he seemed to be weighing up something and Ida felt as though her every thought was open for his inspection. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Last offer." She said firmly and he shook his head.

"No, I need nothing." He said dismissively and she huffed.

"Also my other offer still stands, keep the attitude around and the laneway will become your new bedroom Sky Traveller." She muttered and he snapped his eyes back to her.

"What did you call me?" He demanded and she quirked a brow.

"Sky Traveller? It's one of the mythological Loki's aliases, seemed appropriate." She said and he smirked.

"No one's called me that in a very long time… uh, good night my saviour." He said and she smiled.

"Goodnight Loki." She said and stepped out of the room. Closing the door behind her she walked into her bedroom. Slipping into her night gown she crawled gratefully into bed and smiled up into the pitch black ceiling. She didn't know what it was, but somehow she knew everything about her life was about to change, for good or bad time would only tell. Slightly disturbed she rolled over and tucked her body into a semi-foetal position and within seconds was fast asleep.

**Yay! Celebration! I'm really excited about this one, please review. I know people are reading this but sometimes it's nice to hear from you guys. It only takes like five seconds and it can even be anonymous if you don't want to wait for that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear from you guys. **


	3. Trials and Tribulations

Chapter Three: 

**So I wanted to get a little more humour and a whole lot more plot into this, the M part of this fic comes from later chapters and some swearing I put in here whenever I feel it's necessary. Honestly I don't feel excessive swearing is necessary but when the time comes I'll use it, sorry if it offends. **

**OMG Loki love fest going on over here, he's been a little OOC because a) he's just fallen over 20 miles through the air and slammed into the face of the earth and b) he's still recovering. I think the movies showed his instability rather well, he was both reserved and dignified yet at a moment's notice went bat-shit crazy. I'm also trying to channel his warped disgust for humanity; just because he hit the side of a barn doesn't mean his stupid prejudices will disappear overnight. Hope you all enjoy. **

Loki POV:

It took him three days to regain the energy to get out of bed and walk the few metres alone to the bathroom down the hall. The first time he'd realised his dilemma had been almost as humiliating as walking through Asgard chained and muzzled like some misbegotten mongrel. To his surprise, and annoyance, his saviour hadn't laughed or poked sarcastic fun at him as he'd expected. She'd simple assisted him and disappeared to whatever job she'd been doing before he'd interrupted her. Over that weak he'd realised how frustrating being mortal was. His injuries were healing slowly; he constantly felt the need to move or eat and most of all he was bored out of his skull. He was often alone in the house. The girl left with her mother in the mornings and didn't return until later in the afternoon and his rescuer dropped in only once or twice during the day to check on him and he could tell the task was more out of politeness then anything else. The world outside his little grey room fascinated him only because it was better than staring at the little grey ceiling of the little grey room.

"Where do you go when you are not here to delight me with you astonishing wit?" He asked sardonically as she went to walk out the door of his room one afternoon about two days after he'd awoken. The sable haired woman paused and turned to face him slowly. He took in her rather casual attire and quirked a brow quizzically. Faded jeans covered an ancient pair of boots that once might have been brown but were so cracked and scuffed it was now hard to tell. A flannelette shirt of green and black adorned her slim frame, its sleeves rolled gently to just above her elbows. Her dark hair was pinned back messily into a rough twist upon the top of her head and a few tendrils managed to escape and hang by her cheekbones.

"I'm a vet." She said. He recognised the term from somewhere but decided to play around a little. Lying in bed all day was detrimental to his sense of humour and he couldn't very well make a small child cry, he wasn't completely heartless; just mostly heartless. He frowned in confusion.

"A what?" He asked innocently and her mouth popped open in surprise. She seemed to regard him differently, as though he were a fascinating bit of vegetation previously unknown to her, and crossed her arms over her chest. He forced himself to look away from her rather lovely breasts and focused instead on her abnormally blue eyes.

"I treat sick animals, mostly the large ones like horses, cattle and other livestock." She said briskly and he nodded. He thought back bemusedly on his own horses in Asgard and wondered idly who cared for them now. He'd prided himself on being the only one to be able to tame the stallion Svaðilfari, wincing slightly at the rather awkward memories that particular adventure had cost him. Despite the fallout of that event he'd never really stopped appreciating horses and, although disgusted at the fact she was human, felt some grudging respect for this willowy mortal. Deciding to continue his teasing he raised a sardonic brow.

"Usually if our horses are sick we grant them mercy, I find there is no point prolonging their pain." He said and she frowned.

"Horses want to live. They're born to run and I help them do that again." She said snappily and he grinned. There it was. That spark of spirit human's had managed to create after too many years left alone by the gods of Asgard. He remembered the Tesseract and its rather quaint ability to release them from its thrall with relish. One day he'd return to finish that particular job but right now he had another argument to finish.

"What about cows, do you hold their little hooves and sing lullabies to ease their hurts?" He asked and she pulled a face.

"Cows hate my singing." She muttered half-teasingly and he laughed.

"Do you house ill chickens in the living room, nursing them back to health with your miraculous touch?" He queried mockingly and she frowned. Hands on her hips she glared at him, her enormous blue eyes sparkling with exasperation.

"Of course not," She said and tilted her head quizzically, a strand of black hair falling over her perfect cheekbone and making his mind spin slightly.

"Chickens are stupid. They'd ruin my carpet if they thought it was feed. I'd have bare floorboards for winter if I left them alone long enough." He laughed lightly. She grinned.

"Woman, you are either mad or indifferent to sanity." He remarked candidly and she quirked a brow.

"Aren't they the same thing?" She asked and he grinned wickedly.

"Of course not," He said in a perfect impersonation of her voice. The pitch was simply perfect, the tone entirely flawless. It would seem Odin hadn't counted his mimicry as a power. It was his first mistake. Her eyes snapped wide.

"I do not sound like that." She said blushing furiously and Loki leaned back against his head board, smirking profusely.

"But of course you do, all mortals sound annoyingly similar after a while… it's a wonder you think you possess any individuality at all." He said and her lip curled. She whipped around and stalked out of the room. A door slammed downstairs and he grinned. Such thin skins these mortals had. Such pride, so easily pipped. He knew he'd more unnerved her than angered her but it was good to get a reaction out of her. It had been a while since something he'd said made someone slam a door, most Asgardians simply ignored him. Another thought struck him and he frowned. He probably shouldn't be pushing her buttons whilst he was as weak as this, it wouldn't do to be dumped by the side of the road in his present state. It was however the most fun he'd had in days and that was saying something. Great All-Father he was tired of this Midgard already.

The next day had been a Friday according to the little girl he'd awoken to find staring at him. She'd appeared in his doorway, dressed primly in a cotton skirt of what appeared to be grey tartan and a blue jumper. Her own blue eyes seemed gigantic behind glasses thick enough to survive a five story drop. He remained silent as she quietly observed him from the door.

"I think you're just being lazy now… Friday's the best day of the week to do something new, if you screw it up no one remembers by Monday." She said and cocked her head thoughtfully. Loki had quirked a brow and smirked.

"How do you know I'm not at Hel's gates? Death could be in this very room now whilst we two sit and talk." He asked smoothly and she smiled.

"Please, I've been pulling that one on Mummy since I was five; I know a faker when I see it." She said and winked.

"She does too. She said it's time you got, and I quote, 'your lazy ass out of bed'." With a small giggle she turned and skipped merrily down the hall, Loki staring after her in confusion. Then he grinned broadly. It had been an entire week since he'd fallen from Asgard and Loki decided he'd finally had enough. For three days he'd been forced to stay abed but his pride could stand no more. Also it would seem he was expected to make some kind of effort to get up. After some faltering attempts and numerous near misses he managed to swing himself out of bed and crawl along the wall to the corridor. Dressed in nothing but an old shirt his rescuer had scrounged from somewhere she'd refused to name and his leggings, he'd made it down the corridor with only three stumbles under his belt. He'd found himself swearing profusely when he'd arrived at the stairs at the end of the L-shaped corridor. They looked like a death-trap waiting to happen. The railing was swinging widely as it curved to the lower level, most floorboards looked ready to give way beneath him if he dared place his foot upon one and chips of what could once have been varnish or lacquer stuck out like tiny blades. He decided, wisely, to retreat and tackle that particular abomination later. The rest of the day was spent practising with his balance, and avoiding detection when his saviour arrived home to check on him. He'd tried to look innocent as she looked into the room but she merely rolled her eyes.

"You lazy sot." She said bemusedly and he grinned.

"I'm quite comfortable here." He said simply, indicating the comfortable bed he lay on, and she rolled her eyes again.

"My mother, marvelous woman, used to say if you did that too often they'd stay stuck up there." Loki teased and she shook a fist at him mock-threateningly.

"Keep it up Sky Traveller, I dare you." She muttered and he laughed.

"Oh yes because I have such proof you'll follow through with your threats." He said viciously and she frowned.

"If I felt you were a threat, Loki, I'd have had you out of here before you'd even woken up; as it is I'm not particularly frightened of a man who refuses to get out of bed." She said waspishly and he brought a hand up to the side of his face as though she'd hit him.

"Hm, that's going to leave a bruise better stay in bed till it clears up." He mocked. She sighed and waved over her shoulder.

"Try not to hurt yourself too much, but if you must please avoid damaging any more of my property." She called and Loki frowned as he heard the door open and close downstairs. The infuriating woman! He snarled and flicked the bedclothes off himself. Standing he swayed as the blood rushed to his head.

"Curse you Odin." He muttered before moving out into the corridor and towards the stairs.

Ida POV:

She drove angry. All week she been driving angry but this last argument had just done it. The man was just impossible. She pulled up beside the school gates and switched the car off. Rolling down the window she leaned into her palm and rubbed a tired palm over her face. How could someone be so utterly infuriating and still be alive? If the man had siblings, hell even parents, they'd have to have the personality of saints to put up the guy's serious attitude problem. She sensed he was more than a little crazy. There was a look in those amazing green eyes that spelled danger. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps until they were too late.

"Ida? Ida Harris, good lord I haven't see you in weeks. Where have you been hiding yourself?" The bright, sickly falsetto of Vernette Jenkins called from beside the ute making Ida jump about three feet into the air. Faking a smile Ida turned and leaned over the gear box to unwind the other window and greet the woman standing on the sidewalk. At 5ft 6. Vernette Jenkins was the living embodiment of the Barbie Corporation's last fifty years worth of revamp efforts. A famous man hunter, there were only a few single men in the town of Banksea who didn't claim to have slept with her and quite a considerable number of married ones who did. Ida was never one for rumours, or indeed even listening to them, but Vernette herself made it clear that at least half the stories floating around had grains of truth to them. As it was she was dressed to the nines in black lyrca pants and fluorescence pink heels that matched the rather stunning shade of lipstick lathered to her silicone-pumped lips. A blaring leopard print blouse with a low neck line emphasised her husband's latest investments. As she stared at Vernette Jenkins Ida was aware that the woman was about as opposite a person to herself that she could think of. Her blue eyes sparkled and Ida felt her guard rise immediately. A discussion with Vernette Jenkins always ended badly.

"Hello Mrs Jenkins, how are you?" She asked politely and Vernette simpered.

"Darling," She drawled, her thick Texan accent filled the cab of the ute and made Ida's head ache again.

"I've told you at least a million times to call me Vernette, Mrs Jenkins makes me sound like Bobby's mother and she's nearly 65… I'm not that old." She said and tittered annoyingly. Ida sighed and rubbed the back of her neck tiredly.

"Of course Vernette, sorry, one of those weeks you know?" She said lamely and the peroxide blonde woman nodded sympathetically.

"Oh god yes, just last week I was saying to Samantha Barnes that you were looking worn out. You need a break or better yet a trip to the mall, stop by the salon; get your hair done or something." She and Ida winced inwardly at the jab. There was a tense moment.

"How's that little angel of yours?" Vernette asked sweetly, tapping the window sill with a bright yellow fingernail. Ida nodded pensively.

"Well as can be. I understand your Cecelia had a party last weekend… Siggy hasn't stopped talking about it; seems like everyone was there except oh let me think, Siggy." She said pointedly and Vernette frowned.

"Come now Ida, no offence but CC is sixteen and as a mother I know you'll understand when I say I meant only to protect Sigrun… there were boys at that party and it got a little out of hand." She said airily but her heavily made up eyes were narrowed. Ida met her gaze squarely and held it until the other woman looked away.

"Well it was good seeing you again Ida, drop by some time… we need to find you something other than that flannel and jean look you've been rocking since high school." Vernette said and Ida grimace.

"Then what, next you'll be saying I need a man." Ida said mockingly and Vernette battered her eyes.

"But of course, that's phase two. You need a good guy around to help with that farm and since every knows you probably haven't had a decent fuck since before Sigrun was born I'd say for other things as well." She called out and Ida felt her mouth drop slightly. Vernette smirked and trotted away on her dangerous heels. Ida watched her disappear before slamming her fist down onto the steering wheel.

"Stupid slut!" She yelled to the universe and jumped for the second time in five minutes when a familiar face appeared in the window frame.

"Who's a stupid slut?" Siggy asked through the window and Ida slammed her forehead into the steering wheel repeatedly. Great now her parenting skills were falling into disrepair. She heard Siggy open the door and settle into her seat. Ida leaned over to hug her tightly.

"No one important kiddo, how was school?" She asked and Siggy shrugged.

"Not bad but I'm glad it's Friday." She said and Ida frowned as she revved the engine.

"Oh, why's that?" She asked as the pulled into the main road.

"I want to see Loki, I like him. He's bossy and rude but I think he's funny." Siggy said and her little face was more peaceful then Ida remembered it ever being in a long time. Sighing she fixed her eyes on the laneway ahead.

"You know he's not staying forever, just till he's better. Don't get too attached Sigrun." She warned and her daughter sighed.

"But I really like him, I don't know why but I do." She said and twiddled her thumbs worriedly in her lap. Silence reigned and after a few minutes they pulled up outside the farm house. The barn was still half broken and Ida sighed as she realised she'd have to get some help to get it repaired.

"Come on Siggy, let's make sure Loki's still alive." She muttered and watched as her little girl tore across the yard and into the house. Shaking her head Ida grabbed her keys and Siggy's forgotten school bag before walking across herself. Voices floated from upstairs as she set about making dinner. When the soup was simmering gently on the stove she climbed the stairs and deposited her cargo. She passed the doorway of Loki's room and paused. Looking in she saw Siggy sitting cross legged on the end of the bed, hands waving madly as she spoke a mile a minute about some vortex theory they'd been studying in physics that morning. Loki himself looked only mildly confused but was listening intently to what she was saying. He nodded at appropriate places and seemed genuinely interested in what Siggy had to say. When she drew breath to speak he chuckled.

"As important as your vortex trajectories are little álfr, I believe it is much safer and far easier to breath." He teased and she giggled.

"No one talks like you Loki, I think it's nice because everyone seems boring by comparison." Siggy said breathlessly and Loki quirked a brow in interest.

"I should hope so, I'd hate to think I'd succumbed to the expectations of mere mortals… my reputation would be ruined." He said dramatically and Siggy rolled her eyes.

"We're not that bad, besides you're human too." She said indignantly and Ida thought she saw a glimmer of fury in Loki's eye. When he spoke however it was calm and smooth as ever and she began to doubt she'd ever seen anything untoward at all.

"Of course, forgive me my little _álfr." _He said and Siggy went to open her mouth but Ida had seen enough to be worried.

"Dinner will be ready in a half an hour, go get ready Siggy." She called and had to resist the urge to smack her forehead against the door frame as hard as she could. Looking into the room she saw that Loki was grinning like a cat who'd got at the cream but Siggy only smiled.

"Alright mummy. See you later Loki." She called over her shoulder. She jumped up from where she'd been sitting on the edge of the bed and raced out to the bathroom. Ida felt ill. How could she have been so stupid as to forget?

"You may count upon it Siggy." Loki said quietly and Ida flinched at the deliberateness of his voice. She sighed and edged into the room.

"How was your day?" Loki asked innocently and she swallowed.

"Fine, until now." She said and he tutted.

"Now, now my saviour I'm sure everything will be fine… it is Friday after all." He mocked and she sagged slightly.

"As soon as you can walk, you are out of this house. I don't trust you and I won't allow you to be yet another person who hurts my daughter." She snapped and turned away, her eyes filling with tears of frustration.

"Another person who hurts your daughter?" He repeated woodenly, all the laughter gone from his voice. She froze. Turning back to face him she drew a fortifying breath and felt her lip curl defiantly.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour; I'll bring it up for you." She said stiffly and hurriedly withdrew from the room. She refused to believe the anger she'd seen in his face, the man was arrogant and couldn't feel a thing; why on earth would he care if Siggy's life was a misery? As she passed the bathroom she could hear Siggy's voice warbling over the noise of the shower. Ida shook her head and almost dived into her room, slamming the door closed behind her with enough force to shake the entire house. She slept badly that night, tossing and turning through the morning. Twice she drifted off to sleep only to wake in a cold sweat. Finally she could stand no more. Throwing her sheets back she stood up and got dressed in the pre-dawn dark. By the light of the moon she crept through the silent house and downstairs. Cautiously she moved to the front door and opened it, stepping out into the cold morning. Looking towards the fields she could see the horses moving about slowly and smiled. Stopping briefly at the tack room and grabbed a brush and with practiced ease swung over the wooden fence and walked down the small hill towards them. As she approached they whinnied softly and the oldest mare, Stallion, nickered a quiet greeting. Ida smiled and stretched out a hand. Sugarcane, a five year old bay … and her foal, Lancelot, moved closer and the little dappled colt tugged bravely at her sleeve. She rubbed their faces and whispered gently into their flickering ears. From the other paddocks she could hear Brumby and Coal snorting unhappily. Rolling her eyes at the display of universal man-pride she quietly led the horses out of their paddock and into their new one. To her left the wheat fields stretched out for about half a mile. In about a month's time she'd hire Jones' boys from down the road to help her with the harvest. Last year had been a tight year but she felt pretty confident about this year's yield. She let Stallion, Sugarcane and the still nameless roan colt pick their way through their new surroundings before making her way over to where Brumby and Coal paced arrogantly by their gate. Eager to leave the smallest of the four paddocks she owned, they nickered delightedly and sniffed her hair as she let them out. Coal, her midnight gelding nudged her affectionately and went to converse with Stallion who flirted ridiculously with the old guy. She smiled as Brumby pranced about his pen, showing off to Sugarcane who snorted in disgust and turned away to fluster about her son. For the next hour she brushed all five of them until their sleek coats shone. Oh how she loved this part of her life. Running a hand down Coal's beautiful midnight hide she patted his rump affectionately as he chewed at the cud beneath them. Satisfied they were comfortable she set off the finally start surveying the damaged barn. Grabbing the flashlight from the glove box once more, Ida examined the burnt out section of the barn and sighed. The whole right side was completely razed. Some of the frame still stood but most was blacked and would need re-supporting if she ever wished to rebuild. Frustrated she kicked at the rubble beneath her feet and rubbed her face tiredly. She'd call Scott, the local contractor, later in the day and see who was available for a quote. It took her an hour to shift through the whole barn and by the end of it Ida was seriously debating whether it was worth keeping the good-for-nothing bastard upstairs around. She frowned at the memory of his smirk and felt a strange flutter in the base of her stomach. Alarmed she thought back on their conversation. Although he annoyed the hell out of her Ida had to admit to herself; that smirk was something special. Until recently her life had been monotonous, she'd been content but everything about her life had been slowly driving her nuts. Banksea was a slow moving town, filled with slow moving people but since Loki had, literally, crashed into it nothing had been right way up. Every conversation with him infuriated her and the man had a serious superiority complex going on but Ida felt herself smiling slightly as she remembered their little chats. He made her laugh and that was something. Maybe it wasn't so bad keeping him around. She gazed around the half destroyed barn and pursed her lips.

"Yeah right." She muttered and flicked off the flash light. Carefully she walked back across the yard and paused to watch the sun as it crept over the horizon line. The world around her lightened, bit by bit, and Ida felt the worries of the night fade away with the dawn light. Smiling she opened the door and stepped into the kitchen which was about fifty degrees warmer than the air outside. She flicked on the stereo by the door and allowed the soft tune to rid the room of its early morning chill. She climbed the stairs and entered the bathroom. The hot water felt heavenly on her weary muscles and she relaxed into the steady stream of water, allowing her mind to drift. In a daze she got out and, wrapping herself in a towel, went to get dressed. She wriggled into a pair of panties, a black bra and her customary jeans. The towel became a turban and she walked out into the corridor and back to the kitchen. She moved through the dimly lit room and opened the pantry door, rifling through until she found the pancake mix. Humming quietly to herself Ida closed the door… and screamed. Loki's pale, grinning face peered at her mischievously.

"Morning." He said calmly as she dropped the mix to the ground in shock.

Loki POV:

Priceless. The look on her face had been entirely priceless. Loki gazed down at his saviour with a satisfied grin and moved to sit down at the table in the centre of the room. Behind him he could hear her scrambling to control her breathing.

"You… you…" She stuttered and he turned to face her innocently.

"Shining example of masculinity?" He teased and she frowned.

"I was going to say asshole." She said stiffly and he chuckled. He leaned back in his chair and watched her shifted uncomfortably beneath his stare. His eyes widened slightly when he realised her chest was open for his appraisal and her bountiful breasts seemed to strain against the lacy black bra she wore. Merciful Bifrost they were amazing. It had been a long time since he'd had the urge to stare like an untried lad at a woman's breasts but he couldn't seem to help it. He blamed it silently on his mortality again but interestingly enough wasn't at all bothered by the fact. He smirked pointedly and she looked down in horror. Her cheeks flared bright red and her enormous blue eyes seemed to unfocus slightly.

"Oh for the love of..." She muttered and covered her face with her hands as he roared with laughter.

"I can't believe I forgot." She muttered and fixed him with a glare so icy he was glad he was jötunn or he'd probably have caught frost bite.

"You were supposed to be in bed." She accused, trying to look dignified as she covered herself pitifully, and he shrugged.

"I'll admit this has turned out better than I'd expected." He said after he calmed down enough to speak.

"If I'd known this was how you cooked, I'd have been up and out of bed long before this." He teased and she snarled.

"Shut up." She muttered murderously and turned away. He frowned.

"For what it is worth, my dear, I'll admit they are a lovely sight for any man; mortal or otherwise you are well endowed." He said smoothly and felt rather than saw her slump slightly.

"Ida." She said and he froze.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked and she turned to face him tiredly.

"Heck I've told you my daughter's name, I've let you into my house and now you've seen me in my underwear… might as well tell you my name. It's Ida, not 'my saviour'." She said and Loki felt a strange sense of fulfilment settle over him. Then he jolted. Something wasn't right. As he gazed up at the bewitching woman before him he realised what it was. Ignoring the heavy feeling in his stomach he realised how bereft it had been to not know her name. Ida, it suited her perfectly.

"Fitting." He said and she frowned.

"It means strength." He said simply and smiled at her confusion. The sound of running feet over head alerted them to their incoming visitor. Moments later a tousle-haired Siggy poked her head around the corner. As her sleepy eyes fell on him Loki felt a strange well of surprised happiness when she grinned.

"Oh boy! Pancakes!" She cried and jumped the final three stairs.

**Better than I expected, I felt I needed to get this moving along a bit but wasn't quite sure how. Thanks again to everyone's whose reviewed and favourited my story. Hope you all liked it. Please, please, please review. It gives me courage and strength. Love to all. **


	4. Pancakes and Promises

Chapter Four: Pancakes and Promises

**Here's the latest chapter of this fic, I'm really loving it but I won't be able to update for at least another week. Honestly if school wasn't an important factor of my life I'd just stay at home and write all day but you know, not going to happen. Enjoy!**

Ida POV:

Ida rolled her eyes as she watched Loki poke the pancakes around his plate, a disgusted look on his face. Siggy was on her third pancake and turned to face the dark haired man curiously. The week had seen the cut over his temple heal almost entirely, a thin red line was all that remained of the rather frightful looking injury he'd given himself in the process of destroying her barn.

"Don't you like Mummy's pancakes?" She demanded and Ida grinned as Loki jumped, almost guiltily. He looked up and met her gaze before leaning back in his chair.

"I would not know as I have never tried them." He said and Ida felt her eyebrows rise slightly.

"You poor, deprived child." She teased and sat down next to him. She wrapped her chilled fingers around the hot cup of tea she'd made herself and smiled as he glared at her. Looking away first she pulled at a loose thread on the sleeve of her grey jumper. It was old and faded with a hood and an ancient coffee stain decorating the front. She'd fetched the old sweat shirt from the laundry basket and pulled it over her shirtless chest as soon as time had allowed but the egotistical man had been smirking all morning. Siggy looked between them and frowned.

"Your parents must have been mean." Siggy said stoutly and Loki stared at her blankly.

"My parents were never mean, as you seem to think. They are fair and wise but never shirked from dealing out punishment to my brother and I if we deserved it." He said stiffly and Ida could hear a note of bitterness in his voice.

"You have a brother?" Siggy asked and Loki nodded absently.

"Yes, just the one and he's older." He said and once again a rather bitter tone could he heard in his voice. Siggy stared at him before pulling a face and taking another bite of her pancake.

"I still think they should have made you pancakes." She said with her mouth full and quickly swallowed. "They're the best and Mum's are the best in the whole world." Siggy continued stubbornly and Ida smirked.

"I promise their not poisoned." She said and chuckled at his murderous expression.

"I feel safer already." He quipped sarcastically and tentatively raised a forkful of fluffy pancake to his mouth. She allowed him the privacy of eating by fixing her gaze onto the uneven brickwork of the kitchen wall knowing she herself hated it when people watched her eat. The kitchen was cozy and warm. Red brick walls surrounded them and a single window illuminated the tiny room. The only other door in the tiny space led to the living room and beyond that the miniscule laundry. She brought her eyes back when Loki's small gasp of surprise filled the room mingled with Siggy's delighted giggle.

"I told you so." She said cheekily as Loki gazed at his plate in amazement. He seemed to be going through an uncomfortable epiphany of some sort and Ida took a few moments to enjoy it.

"Mighty Mother Nerpus!" He exclaimed, piling another mouthful onto his fork and making Ida chuckle. He met her gaze and cocked his head in what appeared to be shock. He began to shovel the remaining pancake into his mouth and Ida felt pride swell. Siggy smiled triumphantly at her mother and sat back, groaning and rubbing her stomach. Her tousled hair stuck out in all directions and fell almost to her butt but her eyes were clear and bright despite the hour of the morning.

"I couldn't fit in another bite, can I got out and see Sugarcane's colt?" She begged and Ida nodded.

"Of course kiddo, I moved them into the top paddock this morning." She said and grinned as Siggy raced upstairs. Taking her abandoned plate she moved to the sink and began to wash up. The kitchen was silent except for the softly playing radio by the door. Stacking them neatly on the drainer she turned to lean against the wooden counter, hands buried in her jean pockets and a smirk on her face. Loki seemed slightly dazed as he stared at his empty plate.

"You must be a seiðkonur." He muttered and Ida frowned.

"I most certainly am not and I'll hold you to remember that." She said tartly before she could stop herself and he glanced at her in surprise. A calculating look entered his eye and he settled back into his chair.

"Of course, Ida." Her name flowed sweetly enough off his tongue and she shuddered minutely. His voice was like water trickling down her spine and she shifted awkwardly under his piercing stare.

"Where do you hail from?" He asked quietly, almost to himself, but she shrugged.

"I could ask you the same question." She said and he nodded.

"Yes of course how rude of me. My family hails from Scandinavia." He said smoothly and she nodded. It would make some sense, didn't explain why he fell out of the sky but it would do for now.

"I figured. Loki's not a common name anywhere else." She muttered and he smirked. She tossed a lock of hair out of her face and used her hips to push herself off the counter. She picked up the tea cup and took a refreshing sip. She always felt awkward around this man. He had an intense presence that put her on edge but she couldn't tell whether it was a bad thing or not. She had powerful feelings about Loki, she just hadn't figured out exactly what they were.

"I have lived here most of my life." She said finally and he smirked.

"Ah but that was not my question, I asked where you hailed from not where you lived." He said smoothly and Ida stiffened as he stood. He moved with a predatory grace that thrilled and terrified her, every moved was deliberate and filled with purpose. The room seemed to darken slightly but she stood her ground and raised her chin defiantly.

"And I can choose to whether to answer your question or not. I'll remind you again Loki, this is my house." She said and took another sip of tea. Her hands shook slightly and he saw it. He smirked and moved closer until their faces were mere inches apart.

"Are you frightened yet?" He asked quietly and she swallowed. She thought back on their conversation the other day and realised she'd wounded his pride severely with her thoughtless words. He was not a man that let go of things easily, she grasped that now, and in the close confines of her kitchen Ida felt his simmering anger begin to surface. Her own terror began to rise and she felt her heart race as old memories dredged themselves from the recesses of her mind. Holding the cup between them like a shield she met his fiery gaze as coolly as she could. Highly conscious that she was standing there in a pair of jeans and a coffee stained sweatshirt, she smiled tremulously up into his pale face. He was extremely tall, about three inches taller than she and considering her 5 ft. 11 frame made her anything but short she knew, fully fit, he could overpower her easily. Her blood chilled and she wondered if it was with horror or because of Loki's frigid body temperature. Honestly the man sometimes felt like a breathing block of ice. She opened her mouth to instinctively retort when familiar thumps sounded above them and Siggy's head popped around the corner. She bounded down the stairs and screeched to a halt by the door. She'd put her long sable hair into two even plaits, thrown on her oldest pair of jeans and an old ACDC t-shirt of Ida's. In her hands were a pair of fingerless gloves. Her appearance seemed to trigger something in Loki because he stepped away from Ida immediately and his whole posture changed. In under a second he looked calm and non-threatening, completely trust worthy. Ida felt her unease grow to another level. The man was obviously unhinged somewhere, bi-polar perhaps? Sigrun was gazing between them and her wide eyes were crinkled slightly with the beginnings of distrust.

"Hello Siggy." Loki said and Ida watched her daughter lift her chin slightly, peering up at the tall man calculatingly.

"Are you alright Mummy?" She asked, peering around Loki's slim frame towards her. Ida smiled and nodded.

"Of course kiddo, go see Sugarcane and Stallion." She said as casually as she could and waved Siggy away. The little girl stayed an extra moment longer and stared between them. Finally she nodded and pulled on a small pair of brown boots by the door. Ida watched her through the kitchen window as she raced across the yard and climbed the wooden rail of the horse pens. When she could no longer see her she turned around to find Loki only a few inches away. She controlled the urge to shriek but she did jump and he smirked.

"You know what they call a sick bastard who gets kicks out of scaring women?" She asked and he cocked a brow curiously.

"Enlighten me." He said and his voice was velvety smooth. Ida shuddered and felt her butt hit the counter top again.

"Homeless." She whispered and waited. Loki froze then his green eyes seemed to glow with delight. He threw back his head and cackled madly. Ida watched in fascinated horror as he stepped away and clutched at the table for support as his frame was racked with tumultuous mirth.

"Ida, Ida, Ida." He said softly when he'd regained some control. Turning back to face her he folded his arms over his chest.

"Never change." He ordered imperiously and she sniffed. He moved to the window to peer out into the yard. His mouth twisted slightly as his gaze fell on the barn.

"Ah, not one of my finer moments I see." He muttered and Ida sidled slightly towards the phone by the wall.

"I'm calling someone to come and see it today." She said cautiously and he nodded absently.

"Much as I enjoy looking out my window and seeing a half destroyed barn every morning, it does need a patch up." She said tartly and he smirked.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." He remarked casually and she smiled thinly.

"Good to see you're familiar with your moronic tendencies then." She spat and he chuckled.

"Such a waspish tongue for one so beautiful, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asked and she frowned. Her hand was paused over the phone. Had he just called her beautiful? Her mind faltered and she gaped at him wordlessly. Obviously tiring of her fantastic impression of a drowning mullet Loki tossed his head and stretched his arms above his head, wincing slightly at the tug it had on his tender muscles. The old shirt she'd managed to find in the depths of the laundry cupboard lifting slightly to reveal a toned set of abdominal muscles. She swallowed and turned away to hide the blush spreading rapidly over her cheeks.

"_Pull yourself together and stop ogling the man like a school girl." _She ordered herself sharply and turned back around to see him staring into space, his green eyes clouded over with boredom. Inspiration hit her and she shook her head.

"Can I trust you to look after Siggy for an hour without you burning down the other half of my barn?" She asked him and his head snapped back around to face her.

"Yes." He said simply and, oddly, Ida knew he meant it. Nodding she grabbed her purse, mobile and keys from the hook behind the door. Pulling on the boots by the door she fixed him with a piercing stare of her own.

"Try not to get hurt while I'm out, if anything goes wrong there is a number tapped on the fridge," She pointed it out and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's Albert Jones' number, he's my neighbour and will know what to do if it's anything farm related, if it's not just call an ambulance or my number." She said and lifted an eyebrow at the almost panicked look in his eye.

"Siggy knows it." She said and smiled at the pathetic relief in his eyes.

"Hold the fort soldier, I'll only be gone an hour." She said and saluted him mockingly. He scowled and walked over to the door as she opened it and stepped out into the blazing sunshine. Waving over her shoulder she got into the busted green ute and pulled out of the driveway. She could still see his figure by the door when she turned the corner into the laneway and prayed she hadn't just left her daughter alone with a psychopath.

Banksea's only shop arcade was located about half way down the main street. It possessed a supermarket, a tiny cinema, about a dozen clothes stores and a food court. Nothing too special it was however the social hub of the town and every weekend was packed from opening time till dusk. As she pulled up and parked Ida sighed. She hated coming here but like taxes it was unavoidable. Stepping out of the ute she locked it and walked briskly towards the arcade nodding greetings to people she knew as she brushed past. She was something of a celebrity sometimes and only because she respected her own privacy too much to get involved with town politics. Her reclusive nature, plus Siggy's academic prowess, often meant she was subjected to town gossip. She smiled thinly to the group of older ladies heading to the local club for breakfast and a round of pokies and heard them titter together after she moved away. Probably discussing today's weather with a chance of Ida Harris' coffee strained fashion trends. Finally she entered the bustle of the arcade and headed towards the first clothes store she saw. Gingerly she moved deep into the shop and grimaced at the task ahead of her. Much to the surprise of almost every double X chromosone possessing life form in Banksea Ida had never been in the men's section of any department store. She frowned as she peered through the numerous piles of shirts and pants surrounding her, what they hel was she doing? Frustrated she tugged at a strand of hair that had managed to escape the messy bun she'd made atop her head that morning.

"Ida!" A familiar voice called and she groaned softly. Turning slowly she plastered a fake smile to her lips as Vernette Jenkins shouted across the store. Heads turned and she felt the urge for the earth to open up and swallow her rise.

"Hello Vernette," She said calmly and turned away to continue her perusal.

"Darling I'm so glad you took my advice to come to the mall. You were so stubborn yesterday I thought you'd never agree to it but i think you're a little confused," Vernette tittered thickly, tossing her peroxide blonde bangs of out of her eyes and moving to stand beside her,

"This is the men's section." She said in a stage whisper that carried over to the group of women she'd just left. They laughed and Ida rolled her eyes.

"Yes Vernette, I'm aware of that." She said and Vernette's eyes widened.

"Darling I said you needed to spice up your wardrobe, not make it worse. You'd look really lovely if you tried but you continue to wear such awful clothes. Is that a coffee stain?" She asked and pointed at the stark stain on the sweat shirt. Ida rolled her eyes and ignored her, moving to inspect another pile of shirts. She pulled out a dark green one and held it against herself. A little bigger perhaps, he could always roll the sleeves. She grabbed a larger one and then her eye caught a flash of purple and she smiled. She grabbed it too. Vernette was staring at her in shock.

"Don't tell me you actually found a man?" She said breathlessly and the store went silent. Aware of the numerous eyes on her Ida sighed and turned to fix Vernette with a heated glare.

"Vernette, if you don't mind I would like to finish my shopping in peace." She said and moved to the pants section. When that was done she moved to the counter and smiled at the young woman behind the counter. She ran them under the scanner and held out her hand for payment. Ida paid for the clothes and smiled, tipping her generously. The girl grinned and her plastic smile instantly became more genuine. Turning she exited the shop, aware of Vernette and her group of housewives staring after her like her clothes had suddenly fallen off and she was doing a Lady Godiva through Banksea Arcade. She stopped by the local Rivers store and smiled at Henry, the owner, as she tried to explain her situation without revealing too much.

"Men's boots?" He asked and she nodded.

"Ida, I've known you for years, if you don't want me to say anything I won't. You can trust that." He said and she smiled into his lined face. An old hustler he was the only person in Banksea besides Jones and Marcus who she regarded as friends.

"Thanks Henry, I appreciate it." She said to the older man, who at fifty was still raggedly handsome with close cropped black hair with streaks of pepper grey and a deep tan he'd incurred after years of work on his ranch with his wife Matilda. He nodded and helped her sort out what she needed. Fifteen minutes later she was ready to leave. As she exited the arcade her eye was captured by a flash of colour to her left. She paused and bit her lip. Shaking her head she succumbed to temptation and walked into the store.

Loki POV:

He felt a muscle jerk in his cheek as he watched Ida pull out of the driveway. He kicked at a stone by his foot and watched it scuttle towards the decimated barn. He understood now why Ida was so untrusting, he probably have had problems trusted a being that crashed form the heavens and wiped out half a building in the process. He also remembered he didn't win any awards for personality and smiled ruefully at their latest conversation. He'd almost lost it in that kitchen and that scared him. It was true he wasn't known for his grip of sanity but the few times he had lost control of his rather primal, jötunn nature the results had been devastating. As a child he'd believed he was merely gifted beyond his ken, that his strength and magic were his own godly powers much like Thor's but now he was older and far wiser. Jötunn. The name itself made him feel slightly ill yet he knew it was what he was. That fact could not be denied. Sighing he pushed himself away from the door and moved across the yard towards where Siggy had taken off. As he approached the fence he saw her moving amongst a herd of about four horses, her slim frame disappearing and reappearing as the animals moved around her. He paused and shielded his gazed against the glare of the sun. There was a fifth horse standing separate from the others, a stallion of deep mahogany roan who tossed his head arrogantly. A similarly coloured colt jumped around near a bay mare he took to be Sugarcane, his dam. He slipped under the rail and walked steadily across the field towards them. Siggy hadn't seen him coming and as he watched the tiny girl crouched low then sprung up onto the back of the other mare, a strawberry dappled thoroughbred. He quirked a brow; impressed at her skill. He saw no saddle and the tiny girl barely reached the mare's shoulder. Settled atop the mare Siggy nudged her into a gentle trot and began to pace her up and down the field. Loki approached the fence and was immediately approached by the tall black gelding. The giant creature sniffed him deliberately and snorted. Loki held his hand still and allowed the old man to familiarise himself with his scent. The mare refused to approach him and her colt danced nervously behind her. Loki stayed still and she regarded him with a steady, intelligent eye.

"Sugarcane I believe." He said softly and she snorted. He grinned, she wasn't buying it. The gelding, satisfied that Loki wasn't a threat, drifted away to chew more of the grass. The stallion, ignored for too long, whinnied loudly and his noise called Siggy's attention away from where she cantered the other mare steadily about fifty meters away. She rode bare back and Loki was again impressed at her obvious horsemanship. She waved and he raised a hand in greeting, leaning against the fence casually until she pulled up beside him.

"Hey Loki, where's Mum?" She asked suspiciously and he grinned.

"Gone, into town I believe on a mission of the utmost importance." He said and she struggled to maintain the frown. Her lips quivered and he smiled.

"Ah that was a smile, you can't take it back." He said and she giggled.

"You're very good." He said and indicated to the mare she rode who snorted and tossed her ebony mane.

"Thanks, Mum's the best rider this side of the Rockies. I think she made me learn to ride before I could walk." Siggy said proudly and Loki smiled. He held his hand out to the mare who sniffed it gently and nuzzled it delicately. He stroked her velvet nose and marvelled over her deep colouring and powerful muscles.

"This is Stallion, she's Mum's horse. That's Sugarcane," She indicated the bay mare,

"Coal." She pointed at the gelding whose ears flicked at the mention of his name.

"And that… is Brumby." Siggy said proudly, tossing her head towards the roan stallion in the other paddock. Loki smiled.

"No name for this one then." He asked and Siggy looked down at the colt and shook her head.

"He hasn't told us his name yet." She said and Loki frowned. Deciding to leave that for another day he climbed to perch precariously on the top of the fence. Siggy rubbed Stallion's neck and tilted her head to stare at him.

"Why did you fall from the sky?" She asked and Loki considered telling her the truth.

"I decided I was tired of travelling the stars." He said and she sighed.

"No really, how did you get up there… it must be nice to be alone, thousands of miles away from people." She said and he frowned.

"Not really. Being alone can be fine for a while but often it's more detrimental to you than a benefit." Loki muttered and she pursed her lips.

"I'd definitely miss Mummy and maybe Marcus but I don't have any friends here… I think I'd like to be alone for a while." She said and Loki didn't like the adult tone in her childish voice. It didn't mix well with her waif-like appearance. He sighed.

"I was banished from my home. By my own family if you can believe that." He said and Siggy gasped.

"Why?"

"I did a bad thing." He said lightly and smirked. Still Lord of the Understatements it would seem.

"It must have been pretty bad for your own family to kick you out." Siggy said wisely and he shrugged.

"Perhaps." He remarked dryly. She frowned and stared up into the clouds high above them. She was silent for a long time then she smiled.

"Can you ride?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course I can!" He exclaimed defensively and she sniggered.

"I bet you can't ride Brumby." She said and Loki felt his pride scream for appeasement. His ego had taken enough beatings from the women of this family and it was high time he did something productive, even if it was only riding a horse. Ignoring the little voice in his head that told him to let it go he frowned up at the little girl perched atop her horse.

"I accept you challenge milady." He mocked and she giggled. Hand clasped to her mouth she walked Stallion over to where Brumby stood and Loki jumped down from the top of the fence. He felt his bones jar and cursed the frailty of humans. He stalked across the field and swung under the fence. The roan stallion stood proudly on his patch of turf. Loki approached him slowly and the horse shifted slightly, turning his head to gaze at him. Loki held out his hand and the stallion snorted disgustedly. Smirking Loki came closer and gently ran his hand down the beast's neck and shoulder. Skin twitched beneath his hand but the stallion didn't move. Encouraged Loki moved down to stand beside his left flank. Brumby still didn't move, in fact he seemed to be at ease. Loki wasn't fooled. Looking back at Siggy his fears were confirmed by the smug expression on her face.

"What have you done Loki Laufeysson?" He muttered and Brumby snorted as though amused.

"Laugh all you want horse, I shall ride you whether you say yay or nay." He grumbled and stroked the smooth coat of the horse's flank. Cautiously he planted his hands upon Brumby's back and paused. Taking a deep breath he braced himself and hoisted himself up rapidly. For a moment he sat upon the horse and held his breath. Nothing happened. Frowning he turned to look at Siggy who, although looking slightly stunned, chuckled and kicked Stallion closer to the fence.

"Good job, you got on a horse." She teased. He grimaced. Saluting the cheeky child he laid his heels to the stallion's side. It was as if he'd made a signal that Hel herself had appeared behind them. The stallion jerked and Loki felt himself slip sideways. Clutching at the tawny mane he managed to cling loosely as Brumby kicked and twirled like the wild beast he was named after. Swearing internally Loki hurled himself from the horses back and landed heavily on his hands and knees. He rolled to avoid breaking something and lay gasping on the dew-soaked ground, Siggy's howls of laughter ringing in his ears. After a moment he sat up and gingerly rolled his neck, stretching his limbs and checked himself over for damage. Scowling he looked up at Siggy as she rocked on the mare, holding her sides as she cackled madly. His mood was blackened severely and he moved slowly, pushing himself up from the ground with as much dignity as he could Loki looked back at the now motionless stallion chewing innocently on the cud beneath them. His roan coat gleamed in the morning sun and he fixed Loki with a stern expression that calmly told him to go away. Loki took a hint and turned away. Siggy was still sniggering when he climbed the fence and stood beside her.

"What in the Nine Realms was that?" He demanded and she smiled.

"Brumby can't be ridden; Mum can't even sit on him without him trying to unseat her. I just wanted to see if he'd let you." She said and Loki frowned. He could feel the bruises starting to form and winced as he pressed a particularly large one on his ribcage. Siggy stopped laughing and her wide blue eyes filled with childish concern.

"Are you okay Loki, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said worriedly and he waved her off.

"No, I was foolish to let a child prick my pride; I have learnt a lesson today." He muttered gingerly and she smiled.

"Besides it takes more than a horse to hurt me." He said and she laughed.

"I know. Our barn bares silent testimony to your impervious nature." She said stoutly and Loki finally smiled.

"It does indeed." He said and looked towards the just visible barn on the top of the rise. Siggy held her arms out to him and he stared at her blankly. He glanced at her extended hands with a raised eyebrow. She continued to stare at him and then she smirked. Literally, her ten year old face crinkled into a wickedly cheeky expression that rivalled that of his own. She leaned in close.

"This is the part where you help me down." She said in a stage whisper. He chuckled and his black mood officially lifted. He placed his hands under her arms and plucked her off the mare's back. A strange rather paternal urge overtook his initial disgust at touching a human and he lifted her higher until she was situated behind his neck. He smiled as she laughed delightedly and held onto her shins as he stalked across the field towards the house. Her hands tangled in his hair and she smiled. In the distance he could see a slight, dark haired figure standing by the fence.

"Mummy!" Siggy's squeal of delight nearly pierced his eardrum but Loki didn't mind. In fact he raised his own hand to wave slightly at Ida who was gazing at them with a mixture of shock, confusion and the faintest hint of a smile.

"Not a word to your mother or I swear…" Remembering what had just transpired Loki whispered furiously to the little girl perched in his shoulders. In response she simply hugged his head.

"Not a word. I promise." She said and he snorted, somehow he knew this little adventure would come back and bite him. He shuddered at the thought of Ida finding out he'd be floored by a horse.

**Yay, so happy I finished this chapter. A little fluffy moment between Loki and Siggy because jeez I don't know she's freaking adorable. Loki is known in the mythology as a good father but had his children taken from him by Odin because he mated with a giantess. What did you guys think? Send me reviews; they are my life's blood. There's a little button down there, it's calling you, it's telling you to press it because you know deep down you want to. **


	5. Of Blood and Bone

Chapter Five: Of Blood and Bone

**Just a massive thank you to every single person who's reviewed this story, you guys are absolutely amazing. A very special thank you to Jaberwocky92 and Misplaced Matches, who has been fantastic and a wonderful muses for my story. Enjoy this chapter because I sure did. **

Thor POV:

It was very late, almost dawn, when Thor awoke to the sound of heavy hammering on the great doors of Bilskirnir. He was upright instantly, Mjöllnir in his hand, and moved hurriedly into the great feasting hall. The largest of the halls of Asgard, Bilskirnir was usually filled with all the warriors of the Nine Realms, open to all who enjoyed a good feast and a cup of ale. Thor paused by the door, changed his grip and flung it wide to reveal a face he hadn't seen for years.

"Greetings Uncle, it's been a long time since last we saw each other." The slim, dark haired youth standing on the threshold said casually. Thor couldn't believe it, after all these years.

"Fenrir?" He stammered and the boy, who appeared to be no more than 16 or 17, grinned. It was like looking in a distorted mirror of Loki. Tall, lithe and dressed almost completely in black the young man before him was the perfect image of his father. Thor stepped aside to allow the boy to pass and Fenrir sniffed contemptuously, taking in the great tables and fireplaces that earlier on had hosted the greatest warriors and hunters all of the Worlds and their game. Shutting out the chill of dawn Thor turned to face his nephew.

"Nephew, to what do I owe this unexpected surprise?" He asked roughly, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. The boy spun on his heel and fixed him with piercing yellow eyes, their pupils elliptical where most would have been round. He cocked his head wolfishly and grinned again.

"Now, now Uncle let's not play pretend… I'm not a child anymore." He said, shaking a finger in his face. The grin slipped off his face like water off a rock and a half-feral gleam entered his unusual eyes.

"Where's my Father?" He demanded and Thor cursed.

"Sit." He ordered and the arrogant pup glared.

"You'll want to." He amended and Fenrir sat. Thor ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Wondering were to begin he sat down heavily on a nearby bench and fixed the slim boy with a calculating stare.

"Since when have the Children of Loki been concerned about his whereabouts?" Thor demanded and the boy shrugged.

"It's been a while since we had any real bonding time. I was looking forward to a family reunion." He said callously. Not believing it for a moment Thor sighed. Despite his misgivings he could not deny the boy the information he sought. Finding his tongue he told all that he knew and waited as the youth processed the entirety of the matter. For a long time the boy was silent. He seemed stunned by the news.

"Grandfather banished him? To Midgard?" He asked incredulously and Thor nodded. The boy leant back and chewed roguishly on his thumb nail.

"I'll wager that he must have loved that." Fenrir said sarcastically and ran a hand over his face. He paused and fixed his Uncle with a calculating stare so like Loki's it would be futile to deny his heritage in any way, not that anyone ever had. He was his Father's son alright.

"Do we know where he is?" Fenrir demanded and Thor opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a sharp female voice to his right. They turned to see Sif, her golden hair let loose about her shoulders, standing by the great hall doors. Fully clothed in her armour she stalked towards them; hand on the sword by her hip.

"Well, well, well. Look what the Norns dragged in, a wolf in sheep's clothing." She remarked dryly and Fenrir snarled, rising slightly from the bench. Angered at the boy's disrespect Thor frowned and let loose his own growl which made Fenrir pause and look towards him warily. Remembering himself he sank back into the chair and gazed out at them from beneath his dark hair. Satisfied he would stir no more trouble Thor turned to Sif in exasperation.

"Sif, please." He begged quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to keep his temper. There was a distant peel of thunder and Sif pursed her lips.

"Very well, I'll behave for now but if this pup makes trouble he'll be joining his dearly departed sire in Midgard faster than one of your thunderbolts." Sif said fiercely and both men knew she meant every word. She approached and placed a hand on his shoulder, glaring at Fenrir but thankfully remaining silent. Thor turned back to Fenrir and sighed.

"No. What knowledge we do have comes from the All-Father but his sight has been thwarted, wherever your Father is it is protected by something even Odin cannot break." Thor said and watched as his nephew's eyes widened. The feral gleam returned, burning like molten gold in his bizarre eyes.

"How can you all stand here and do nothing?" He yelled and Thor watched as he stood and flipped the enormous table he'd been sitting at. It smashed against the wall with a deafening crash. Wary but impressed Thor smiled and placed a gentle hand on the seething boy's shoulder. It would seem the boy's strength had also grown over the years, as had his temper.

"Calm yourself Fenrir. I too worry for Loki but I am sure he is well." Thor said reassuringly and Sif snorted.

"We cannot know that and I myself am wishing it otherwise." She retorted waspishly.

"Sif, have care for what you say." Thor warned her and she sneered. Her beautiful face was twisted with malice and her eyes snapped with fury.

"Have care? For the love of the All-Father Thor, why in Asgard should I? I and many others think the decision of banishment was far too lenient. Loki has proved time and again he cannot be trusted, he breaks his Mother's heart and yours and still you hand him mercy as if Ragnarøkkr means nothing to you." She screamed and Thor stood with a roar.

"He is my Brother and a Prince of Asgard, tarnish not his name in my presence!" He commanded and she snarled.

"Your Mother has locked herself away in Fensalir for an entire week. If you saw her walking down the high street you would not know her. She won't sleep or talk and when she does it's all about poor Loki this or poor Loki that… I am sick to death of hearing it. You all sit around and mourn him as though nothing ever happened, as if he never betrayed us. I haven't see her this heartbroken since Baldur died and if she makes another Breidablik over that Silver-Tongued traitor there will be Hel to pay." She vowed and Thor flinched at the memory of his Mother's heartbreak. He opened his mouth to berate her but could find nothing adequate to say. It would appear however that his predicament was not contagious.

"You say that as though it were a bad thing." A voice drawled maliciously from beside them and Thor scowled at his nephew who smirked at the fuming Sif.

"I believe my sister would love to see Grandmother Cry after years of living alone and forgotten in Niflheimr because of her and the All-Father. How does that Midgardian saying go? What goes around comes around." Fenrir mocked and Thor cuffed him over the head for his cheek. The lad scowled and rubbed the top of his head gingerly.

"Great Aesir Uncle, I was only jesting." He muttered. He flung himself down onto the bench again and chewed thoughtfully on his thumb nail again. For a long while he sat staring into space and Thor felt the weariness begin to settle over him. Suddenly Fenrir sat up and smiled.

"By Hugin I have it!" He said and Thor quirked a brow.

"Speak your mind Fenrir!" He said and the wolf-eyed boy smirked.

"Heimdall." He said simply but the two adults simply looked at him blankly. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Heimdall, the Guardian of Asgard, Keeper of the Bifrost and Seer of all Midgard. If there's one man who knows anything about travelling between the worlds it's him. What the All-Father cannot see I'm willing to wager all the Dwarvian gold in the Nine Worlds Heimdall can." He said impatiently and Thor jumped up.

"Yea!" He bellowed, the great rafters of Bilskirnir shaking with the echoes of his enthusiasm. Sif sighed. Taking the boy by the arm Thor guided him out the door, waving goodbye to the fuming Sif. He was in for a real row when he returned but right now he had other things to worry about. Together they raced across Asgard till the dim lights of Heimdall's hall, Himinbjorg, appeared out of the gloom. Beside them, the ruins of the Rainbow Bridge shimmered in the pre-dawn light and they stopped short of the door as Thor raised his fist. He pounded three times upon the heavy wooden portal and moments later Heimdall appeared. He had not the appearance of someone just woken for indeed he never slept however his face was blackened in a deep scowl. He gazed out at them and sighed. He gave them a quick appraising look before rolling his eyes irritably.

"By the all seeking eye of Odin this had best be important Thor or I swear I'll see your teeth for chess pieces." He glowered darkly making Fenrir grin into the collar of his coat.

"It is. Do you know where Loki is?" Thor demanded and the golden-toothed guardian of the Bifrost pursed his lips thoughtfully. Thor felt his anger grow at the deliberate display of disinterest.

"Perhaps but I'm not in the mood for company right now… come back later." He said and went to close the door again. Thor shoved his foot between the door and its jamb and fixed Heimdall with a glare.

"Tell us where he is." Thor commanded and the handsome Asgardian rolled his eyes. He gently kicked Thor's foot out from his threshold.

"Why? I have nothing to gain from him being found." He said and Thor cursed.

"You have everything to lose if he is not, starting with those golden teeth of yours." He growled and Heimdall raised his hands in surrender. He seemed to be having a rapid internal debate. It looked rather painful. Common sense seemed to win out and he finally held the door wide enough to admit them.

"Very well, come in then." He relented and they entered Himinbjorg cautiously. A fire roared in its grate and in the centre of the room a small iridescent scaled model of the World Tree, Yggdrasil, stood shimmering upon a carved black base of darkest ebony. All the Nine Realms were perched in its ivory branches and Thor marvelled at its beauty for many a moment before remembering his task.

"Cousin, we need your aid. Where has my Brother fallen?" He demanded and Heimdall pointed to the blue and green world of Midgard. As they watched the world drifted free of its minute world-tree and floated over to hover daintily beneath their noses.

"The All-Father does not see the forest for the trees." Heimdall said and pointed into the miniature model.

"The Trickster fell to the Foresaker's haven, the secret place where none but the mortals can walk." He said enigmatically and Thor frowned. He'd always detested puzzles; they'd always been Loki's idea of fun given his purchase for half-truths and mind games. Beside him Fenrir shifted and peered into the world to where the Guardian pointed.

"A tiny place, a mere dot in the land of Midgard." He said and drew away. Thor saw the flash of triumph in his nephew's eyes before he turned away to think.

"Where none but mortals can walk… so he _is_ mortal then. That's ironic." He muttered before turning back to face them. He too seemed to be having an internal debate.

"I thank you Uncle and you too Heimdall, I rest easy knowing where my Father resides. Goodnight to you both." He said and walked to the door. Thor called after him but the lad was already stripping down to his breeches. In moments he was on all fours and a terrible howl rent the air, torn from his throat which began to bubble and shift like heated candle wax. In moments a sleek, black haired wolf gazed back at him and it bared its teeth knowingly before racing off towards the mountains at the edges of Asgard. Thor stared after him until he vanished and turned to face Heimdall who looked thoughtful.

"I'd be willing to wager by the Nine Mothers who bore me this is far from over." He said and Thor nodded.

"If the son is like the father, I fear for all the Nine Realms." Thor answered and the two men stood in silence for a long while. As the sun rose Thor yawned.

"Wish me luck cousin for I have an angry Sif to return to, doubtless I will pay for this evening well." Thor said finally and Heimdall grinned, his golden teeth glittering in the rising sunlight.

"Well now, I might just get that new chess set after all." He said mockingly and Thor cursed him before hurrying off into the dawn towards Bilskirnir.

Loki POV:

It wasn't that he didn't like Midgardian clothes it was simply a case of detesting everything about Midgard that stopped him from being able to feel truly comfortable in the clothes Ida had purchased for him. Previously it had never mattered to him what he wore, clothes were just clothes after all, but the downright mortification of having to change into the Midgardian garb almost made him want to crawl back to Asgard and beg Odin to return his powers. If such a thought hadn't made him want to be violently ill he might have considered it longer than the half-second he'd designated it however, after one last roll of his eyes, he finally exited his room and made his way downstairs only to find the kitchen devoid of life. Over the softly playing music machine by the door the sound of female voices floated through a door he hadn't previously noticed. He walked across the small, earthy room and cracked the door a fraction to peer inside. His first coherent thought was books. The entire space seemed to be moulded out of mountainous piles of books which lay dotted around the room in a chaotic jumble of colour. Then actual shapes began to appear and he made a few chairs, a strange glossy black object in one corner and the two women he'd been searching for out of the anarchic mess of literature. The pair were seated in the centre of the room. Ida was leaning against the leg of the beige arm chair her daughter lazed in languidly, her legs crossed beneath her. In her hands she held a large, red-gold volume, reverently placed upon her lap. It was leather bound and from what he could see the pages were made of veal-skin parchment rather than the dainty tree paper humans were so fond of using. He felt strangely draw to it but stopped when Siggy spoke.

"This one." Siggy said and reached over the arm of the chair to point into the book. Ida smiled and carefully turned the thick pages until she arrived at the appropriate one. She cleared her throat and tucked a thick strand of hair behind her ear.

"Asgard is the highest world in Yggdrasil, the Cosmic Ash Tree whose three roots drink the waters of the home worlds. It is the home of the Aesir and their leader, the Great All-Father Odin. It is known under many names, as things of importance generally are. For named things are tamed things and all words wield power. Located at the very top of Yggdrasil, it is armed and possibly the most well-defended world of the Nine for no one enters or departs without permission from the Aesir." Taking breath Ida shifted her position slightly and slight crinkle to her brow.

"Asgard was created after the Great War between the Aesir and the Vanir as a place that the Aesir could reside untroubled by the other races." Loki simply couldn't believe it. Of all the subjects they could have discussed it was of Asgard. He watched as Ida pointed to something on one of the pages and whispered something unintelligible to Siggy. Once again Loki found himself cursing his mortal ears. Ida paused before continuing with a lesson he remembered clearly from his earliest memories.

"Before the Great War, the Aesir lived in the realm referred to as Mannheimr, the location of which has always been unclear, but may lie outside the known cosmology of the Nine Worlds. The Nine Realms of Yggdrasil are as follows: Asgardr of the Aesir, Alfheimr home of the elves, Midgard realm of man, Vanaheimr of the Vanir, Jotunheimr land of the frost giants," At this point he flinched and the crack in the door widened slightly allowing Ida's musical voice to become clearer.

"Svartalaheimr home to the dwarves and Hel the land of the dead. These worlds existed in the space between the primordial elements of fire and of ice; Muspellsheimr and Niflheimr respectively." He leaned against the door jamb and smirked. Siggy was captivated by her mother's words, her tiny face alive with wonder. Ida's velvety voice was perfect for storytelling, smooth and flowing without once stumbling over the rather uncomfortable words of his people. He listened despite himself.

"Asgard was carved out of the neck bones of Ymir by the brothers Odin, Vili, and Ve in their great task of world making. The great white wall that surrounds the citadel was demolished by the Vanir during the Great War. It was later repaired, by the great frost-etin, Hrimthurs with the aid of his magic draft-horse, Svadilfari. But his price was the hand of the Vanir goddess Freyja who is rumoured to be the fairest of all women. Odin promised him Freyja if he could complete Asgard's wall before summer's end." Ida broke off and coughed, her fair lips curling into a smirk. Her next few words revealed why.

"He then extracted the aide of the Trickster, Loki, who continually waylaid Hrimthur's plans so to prevent the debt from being paid. When the great giant discovered how he had been duped, he flew into a rage so terrible it incurred the wrath of the mighty Thunder God Thor who swiftly killed him. His body was transfigured into a standing stone at the border of Asgard, and to this day the beauty of the city's white walls is a mute testimony to the labours of this wronged giant." With the final syllable uttered Ida closed the book and smiled up at her daughter who sighed heavily.

"Asgard sounds wonderful." Siggy murmured dreamily and Ida chuckled. Loki wondered if the girl ever stopped dreaming of other places. It was the second time today she'd mentioned her discontent with her home.

"The grass is always greener Siggy but it's just as hard to mow." Ida said sagely and Siggy frowned at the back of her mother's head. He smirked at her frustration. It would seem, despite Siggy's enthusiasm to fly, her mother was just as desperate to keep her grounded. Changing tactics the little girl picked the book up and stared at its shimmering front cover.

"I like these stories Mummy, the ones about Asgard, but I love the eleven ones." She said calculatingly and watched Ida carefully. It seemed that Ida flinched ever so slightly. Ruffling the mite's hair fondly she stood and stretched, the sweat shirts she'd salvaged that morning riding up to expose her smooth, flat stomach. Loki stiffened and lost his balance, making the two women look around. Straightening quickly Loki looked around as though he hadn't just spent the last few minutes listening to fairy tales. He pursed his lips.

"Loki!" Siggy cried and sat up on her chair. Ida smiled.

"Well it's better than before." She said cheekily and Loki grinned.

"Oh? And here I was believing you loved me for my charming personality." He teased. Ida smirked and moved to stand my one of the many bookshelves.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said and he winked at Siggy who smiled and reopened the book.

"Why should I when it's so obvious you adore me?" He quipped and Ida pulled a face. Pulling a heavy tome from the shelf she turned to face him and quirked her brow quizzically.

"Oh dear, we really need to work on your body language skills. At this rate you'll mistake a clenched fist for a loving kiss." She retorted and he smirked.

"Care to show me this difference."

"Keep it up and I just might."

"I look forward to it."

"So does my fist."

"Now, now not in front of Siggy, she's rather impressionable." He said and Ida pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"How chauvinistic of you, Sigrun's perfectly capable of voicing her own thoughts… I have several years of report cards to support that." He grinned and picked up the nearest book.

"Indeed, I like a woman that knows what she wants."

"I'll write to the dating column; one chauvinistic pig looking for a challenge, all disease free women in the state of Kansas please apply to the address below." He chuckled and browsed further.

"My, my they must have broken the mould with you Ida, for your charming wit and dazzling personality are truly something else. Do you hold us all in your contempt or reserve it just for me?" He asked sarcastically and pulled another out from beneath a dictionary. It was a collection of plays. They were standing next to each other, their faces mere inches apart. He could see silver flecks in her enormous blue eyes and the endearing beauty spot on her cheek seemed to wink at him coyly. Her eyes flashed and she crossed her arms faux irritably over her rather lovely chest.

"Would you believe that I've just been going easy on you?" She asked playfully and he grinned.

"Look at me, see how I shake with terror." He mocked and she frowned. Opening the book to the beginning he exhaled in surprise.

"Ah… I know this one." He said and cleared his throat imperiously.

"'When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning or in rain?'" He read hoarsely. From her up-side-down position on the arm-chair Siggy grinned, her black pig tails trailing along the floor.

"Macbeth, good choice." Ida said appreciatively and went back to her position on the floor. He noticed the sway of her hips far more than he probably should have and forced himself to look away. Tugging a garishly patterned pillow from beneath her daughter's butt and getting comfortable, Ida buried her nose in her book without further ado. Loki threw the book back down and gazed around the cluttered room. He went to stand before the black object and surveyed it curiously.

"Macbeth is Mummy's favourite Shakespeare." Siggy said and Ida nodded. Pulling herself out from the book she held out a hand to the room.

"Please help yourself to 150 years' worth of book collecting." She said airily before returning to her own novel. A flurry of loud knocks came from the kitchen and she quickly jumped up.

"That'll be Scotty." She said breathlessly and moved swiftly out of the room. Loki could hear her voice floating through the door and listened intently. Unable to hear anything he grew frustrated once more at mortal deficiencies and scowled. He sat down in the seat she'd left and pulled her book towards him. He smiled. Scrawled on the tiny blue cover were golden runes he recognised anywhere.

"The Poetic Edda." He said softly and Siggy giggled.

"It's _the_ book of Norse Mythology, the saga of the Gods. But I see you already know that." She said cheekily and held her own book aloft. She ran a finger down the leather spine gently.

"It's good but nowhere near as good as this one." She said stubbornly and Loki caught a glimpse of the title. _The History of the Nine Realms_.

"I do not believe I've heard of it." He said and she shook her head.

"No one has, it's too special." She said and held the book to her chest like a beloved toy. He smiled until he heard the front door close and Ida leave the house. Almost without realising it he stood and moved to the window. Through it he could see her standing before the half decimated barn. Beside her was a young man. His gut clenched as he watched Ida's eyes crinkle in genuine mirth at something this Scotty had said. Whoever the man was he was blond, muscular and everything he wasn't…

Ida POV:

"Sainted Mother of Christ Ida, what the hell happened to it?" Scotty asked bemusedly as he stared up into the twisted ruins of the barn. Ida sighed. The heat of the sun had finally warmed the day. Dressed in nothing but jeans and a sweatshirt she felt a trickle of sweat slide down the small of her back but could do nothing to ease her growing discomfort.

"Believe me it's just a complicated mess the insurance company's going to get a kick out of." She said and he whistled.

"I'll say, anyone hurt?" He asked and she paused. Should she tell anyone? No. Something told her, call it intuition, that it wasn't the right time yet so she shook her head.

"Not even the horses." She said and he smiled. Clapping her on the shoulder he smiled.

"I should have a quote in about fifteen minutes." He said and she nodded.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming out here on a Saturday." She said and he waved her off. His clear grey eyes glimmered with open friendliness and he tipped his hat.

"My Ma wouldn't have it any other way, god rest her soul." He said and Ida shook her head.

"Mind if I tag along, you could give me some advice." She said and he grinned, revealing a set of slightly crooked white teeth.

"Well now, there's an idea." He said cheerfully and moved off to inspect the damaged barn. Ida looked back instinctively towards the house and swore she saw a pale flash at the window. Frowning she turned away and trotted over to where Scotty stood, staring up at the mangled black frame. As she followed him Ida was given a thorough download on all the things she'd need to repair the place. Names, materials and a whole list of machinery were written down for her. He also described the various methods she could use to stabilise the framework without tearing the whole thing down. As they passed the back corner Ida spotted something poking out from beneath the blackened, twisted remains of her stable doors. Making a mental note to go back she completed her rounds with Scotty. In exactly fifteen minutes he had a quote written up for her and in twenty he was out the gates and heading back to town. It had probably taken longer for him to get here and she should have invited him inside but she was paranoid that someone would find Loki and raise questions she knew she really didn't need. Hurriedly she put the quote on the kitchen table before moving back to the barn. For about five minutes she searched the rubble until she saw it again. A flash of metal glinted in the early afternoon sunlight. Quickly she moved towards it. Buried beneath the door was a long, metal shaft. It was buried beneath a mound of debris but even under all the wood Ida knew it was a beautiful piece of metalwork. It had to be Loki's. She frowned and old memories once again resurfaced painfully. Dammit, her whole life had been perfect until this overbearing, egotistical ass had fallen into it, now thoughts she'd all but forgotten had returned twice in a fortnight. Looking around she could see no one watching. Stooping slightly she tried to push the wood away. It wouldn't budge. Sighing she placed her hands over her hips and bit her lip. Rolling up the sleeves of her sweat shirt she heaved against the debris but once again it would not move. Not a single inch. Bringing a hand to her slightly damp forehead she licked her dried lips. Why was it so hot? In frustration she made a sweeping gesture with her hand gasped as the planks rolled effortlessly away, as though pushed by a gentle wind.

"No." She stared at her hands in horror and stepped back.

"No, no, no., no." She moaned and held her clenched fists to her temples, feeling the ache within them swell once more. Breathing hard she finally managed to pick the glinting metal staff up off the ground. It was heavier than she expected and the metal itself seemed to ripple like water. She brought a hand up to trace its razor sharp edge and winced as it bit into the tender pad of her thumb. Sucking on the wound she panicked. What now? The full gravity of her situation hit her and she gasped. Barely registering what was happening she pelted towards the house, within moments she was inside and tearing off her boots as fast as possible.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She called and hated how shaky her voice sounded. Without waiting for an answer she tore up the stairs and sprinted towards her room. Closing the wooden portal behind her she stepped away, the staff still clutched in her hands. Hurriedly she bent and forced it under the bed before sitting down on its edge.

"Shit!" She whispered and rubbed her face. For a long time she sat staring into space then exhaustion suddenly hit her like a freight train and she realised she'd been up all morning and most of the night. Allowing her body's natural defence system to kick in she lay back and closed her eyes. In minutes she was asleep.

Sigurn POV:

The door slammed upstairs and Sigrun sat bolt upright up the chair. The History of the Nine Realms slipped from her lap and fell to the floor with a muffled thump. By the window Loki stood against the wall, his face half hidden in shadow and arms folded across his chest. He looked quite scary and Siggy had seen her Mum in enough moody episodes to know he wanted to be left alone in his thoughts. She swallowed and stood up.

"Loki?" She asked quietly and his head moved minutely. Well, it was a start.

"Are you okay?" She asked and she sensed his surprise. Biting her lip she walked over to where he stood and gazed up into his face. He was really, really tall. She hadn't realised until now but it was true, he was the tallest person she'd ever met.

"Never better." He said after a moment's thought and she frowned.

"You're a better liar than Mummy but you still suck." She said and he chuckled darkly.

"I'll take that as a compliment Sigrun." He said sarcastically and she frowned.

"Don't call me that." She pleaded but he simply sneered. He pushed himself off the wall and brushed past her to stand in the middle of the room. Siggy watched him warily. She never seen him like this, she didn't like him like this... it wasn't him at all. She wondered what he'd seen through the window that had made him upset.

"Loki?" She asked and he whirled to face her.

"Yes Sigrun." He taunted and she drew herself up in outrage. How dare he tease her? This was her sanctuary, the place she always came to escape the taunts. No one was allowed tease her here. She flew at him and he took a step back as she collided with his mid-drift. She pummeled his stomach but he seemed entirely unaffected by it. He pushed her away and firmly held her away from him with a single hand. She swiped ineffectively at him and felt real sobs begin to well in her throat.

"Why are you being so mean?" She demanded and instantly he stopped. The cold, hard gleam left his eye and he seemed to shrink slightly. His arms dropped to his sides and he looked away. Siggy wiped her nose with the back of her hand and sniffed. He seemed to flinch at the sound.

"I'm so sorry Siggy." He said and she frowned.

"It's okay." She muttered and he sighed. He stiffened slightly but held his arms open. After a moment's hesitation she walked into them and wrapped her arms around his middle. He held her gingerly, as though he hadn't done this in a very long time. Through the green shirt Mum had bought him she could feel the chill of his skin. He was always so cold yet she liked it, she liked him. She held him tighter before looking up into his face. He looked uncomfortable but managed to smile lopsidedly.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked and she pursed her lips.

"Maybe, on one condition." She said and he smirked. The playful look was back in his eye and she knew her Loki was back.

"Your wish is my command my lady." He said and she smiled.

"I want to learn how to fight. To really fight. You know how, I know you do... will you teach me?" She asked and he started in surprise. It was obviously not what he'd expected.

"No." He said and she frowned.

"Why?" She demanded and he stared at her.

"Why do you want to learn?" He asked and she was silent for a moment.

"I don't want to be weak anymore." She said simply and he seemed to reel slightly. Her arms were still wrapped around his stomach and she tightened them slightly. Now it was his turn to be silent, then he looked down at her.

"I will teach you. I have a feeling you'll need it one day." He said and seemed ready to say more but she ignored it over the estatic joy she felt. She squealed and hugged him as tightly as she could. It was, she decided, the best present ever.

**Well now, this chapter was a little unexpected. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. Hope you all enjoyed it. **


	6. The Past of a Woman

Chapter Six: The Past of a Woman

Loki POV:

"You're not balanced properly." Loki said for about the fifth time in five minutes. The little girl in front of him scowled. Hands on hips she turned the full heat of her glare on him but to no avail.

"I'm doing everything you're telling me to do." She argued furiously and he sighed. Running a hand through his hair in frustration he moved closer. Suddenly he lashed out and pushed against her chest. As expected she tumbled to the hard, compact dirt of the yard and stared up at him in shock as her brain tried to connect with what had just occurred. He hadn't hit her hard, far from it in fact. Her weight was so far back it only took the slightest touch to send her down. From the dirt she glowered blackly up at him. He shook his head bemusedly.

"If you were balanced as you claim you would not have fallen, only moved back or better yet dodged." He said smoothly and held his hand out to her. Grimacing at her now bruised rump she grasped it and hurled herself up. After days of constant begging he'd finally relented and begun the promised lessons. He didn't like the intuitive feeling that she'd one day need to use the skills he was now teaching her. He remembered her quavering voice, her determination not to be weak anymore and sighed.

"Balance on the balls of your feet, use your stomach muscles to keep yourself centred." He explained and she pulled a face.

"Show me again." She said and he moved to stand before her, half crouched on the balls of his feet. Countless years of training kicked in and he stood poised for battle, the perfect Asgardian soldier. Relaxing, he moved to stand beside Siggy. She obediently rose onto her toes and he saw what she as doing wrong.

"Stop overthinking it and bend your legs. You're as rigid as ice and it's stopping your natural balance. Think of your mother." He said and she nodded. Immediately her posture changed. Her knobbly limbs worked themselves into a perfect crouch and he grinned. Another people watcher it seemed. Siggy was an observer and it seemed, like him, she'd noticed her Mother's unconscious grace.

"There you go." He said and she smiled. He approached and she took a step back, moving swiftly out of his reach. He nodded appreciatively.

"Excellent, you have natural caution… it'll serve you well. You are small and a woman, you will have to rely on your surroundings and wits rather than brute strength because I can guarantee 9 times out of 10 you will be physically outmatched by your opponent." Loki explained and she nodded. He stood before her, at a distance of about a foot and indicated the space between them.

"Always your opponent this far away from you, if they catch you there is nothing you can do." He said honestly and she shuddered. Suddenly she moved out of the crouch and began to kick at the dust at their feet. Loki looked behind him and saw the familiar battered, green ute making its way towards them. Turning back to Siggy he winked and went to lean casually against the wooden railing of the paddock.

"That's enough for today." He said smoothly and she nodded. The ute pulled up beside them and the engine died away. Ida stepped out of the cab and moved around to the tray to take out the groceries she'd gone to fetch. She was dressed in a long white shirt that fell to her mid things, black pants and her typical boots. She waved at them and Siggy ran over to help her mother unload. Loki took his time to saunter over, his eyes falling on the new pile of timber she'd brought home. All week Ida had been arriving back home with wood, steel and other bits and pieces for the barn, this lot was the final one. Ida smiled absently at him and flicked a piece of hair out of her face as she carried the six remaining bags into the kitchen. She barely struggled with what was probably quite a heavy load and he held the door open for her. Impressed he watched her heft them into the centre of the table. Turning around she bent and removed her boots, looking up at him with a strained smile.

"Get up to much while I was out? I see the rest of my barn is still standing." She joked weakly as Siggy bounced into the tiny kitchen with her own, significantly smaller, load of groceries.

"I'll be in my room. Mr Morton wants a five page critical essay on the role of gender in Romeo and Juliet by Monday." She said and Ida waved her off cheerfully.

"Good luck." She called and sighed as her daughter bolted up the stairs.

"The things they make children do these days." She muttered and moved towards the pile of bags on the kitchen table.

"Anyway, back to my interrogation… any broken fences I should know about?" Loki shrugged and jumped up to sit upon the counter as she unpacked everything. He rested his feet against the table and smirked. If Frigg were here he'd have gotten a hiding and then some. He actually enjoyed watching Ida do her own thing. Like clockwork she'd unpack the cold things first, sort them according to placement around the minute kitchen, and then the boxes which she sorted according to size and contents. He stole a small white roll from the bread bag as she passed and she smacked his hand playfully. He frowned and tossed it rapidly between his nimble fingers, barely watching as the speed picked up.

"Boots off my table thanks." She ordered and he grinned, moving his feet to rest on the back of one of her wooden chairs. She rolled her eyes as she pulled out the cutting board from beside the sink.

"Keep it up, I dare you." She said and he sobered slightly. He discontinued his aerial ballet and took a bite. Although fresh it was missing something.

"At least put something on it." Ida berated half-heartedly and he shrugged.

"What would you suggest my beauteous saviour?" He asked and she paused, the knife stilling over the chicken breast she'd been carving.

"Try some of my marmalade; it's over there on the second highest shelf." She said and waved the blade in the general direction of the pantry. Loki sniffed but complied. Jumping down he crossed the room and opened the door. He searched for the spread and found numerous jars of preserves. Allowing the Norns to decide he choose at random and spread the thick, gelatinous red stuff over the half eaten roll in his hand. Taking a bite he wondered again if Ida really was a seiðkonur.

"What do you think?" She asked, still working away industriously to prepare the night's stew. Her back was turned and as he walked behind her he tugged on the neat braid of sable hair trailing down her back.

"Fine." He said and she stopped chopping.

"Oh and I suppose you can make preserves of a finer quality Sky Traveller? Garden's out back if you want to try." She said murderously and he grinned.

"Maybe later, I much prefer yours." He said and quickly finished the roll. She huffed and returned to her stew massacre.

"Have you… hired anyone to start on the barn?" He asked after a minutes silence and she shook her head.

"Hiring, wouldn't be the right word." Ida said roughly and the chopping stopped as she tilted the board to pour the sliced ingredients into the awaiting pot. Slamming a lid over it she hauled it to the stove.

"People don't come here, as I'm sure you've noticed." She said and when Loki thought about it he realised in the three weeks he'd been living with the Harris women only one person had visited them from the nearby town.

"I have now." He admitted and she sniffed. She swiftly cleared up the mess and, gathered the organic leftovers together. With them in hand she walked to the door.

"I'll probably ask Jones and his sons to give me a hand." She said as she slipped her feet into her boots and Loki nodded. Curious as to where she was going he followed her outside. She smiled and rounded the corner of the house. The rich smell of horse manure and thick vegetation filled his nostrils and he glanced at her.

"Welcome to my secret garden." She said as they rounded the final corner. Well, it explained the smell at least. Before him lay a small, neat garden bordered in by a knee high stone wall. A small ash tree stood in the centre surrounded on all sides by low slung shrubbery, neat green rows and other fruit trees. Behind the wall was a field of grass, about ten or so paces wide, a thin wire fence valiantly held back a gently swaying army of what appeared to be corn. Stepping over the mossy wall Ida moved through the small sea of green and crouched by a patch of turned black earth, laid out in several identical rows. Carefully she spread the contents of her hands out and stood, dusting her hands off onto her jeans. She looked completely at home here, surrounded by the sweet smelling garden. He propped a foot on the wall and watched as she moved through the thick foliage.

"I shouldn't have let you grow out so much." She said worriedly to a rather wild looking rose bush. It's leaves rustled, as though laughing defiantly at her and she glanced back at him. Abandoning the garden she leapt over the wall and moved back around to the front of the house.

"Do you ever stop moving?" He asked her quietly and she paused.

"Plenty of time for resting when I'm dead. I don't like to stop, it makes me feel lazy not to mention it makes me analyse things far too much." She said remorselessly and moved to the back of the ute to begin unloading the timber in its tray. Loki rolled his eyes and moved to help her. She seemed surprised and he brushed off the faintest traces of annoyance. It was as if she thought he had no redeeming qualities at all. Strangely the idea of disappointing Ida held no appeal to him whereas mere weeks ago he'd have had no problem with letting her down or any Midgardian for that matter. Together they hauled it to the enormous pile beside the barn and he marvelled at how such a slim, willow-switch of a thing could be so strong. He was only beginning to realise just how much of an enigma Ida Harris was and, despite the present circumstances, found himself enjoying it thoroughly.

"I'm heading into town tomorrow for work, Siggy's going to be at school and I'm convinced you can make it through a day without fainting or making too much of a nuisance of yourself so I'll give you a ride in… might be nice to see something other than the homestead." She said and he smirked. Finally, a chance to get out of here. He'd begun to go a little stir crazy but was simply too lazy to walk. He nodded and she smiled.

"Alright then. We leave at eight." She said and turned back to the house. Loki followed close behind her, catching the faintest hint of wild lavender from her glossy black locks.

"You know it's actually illegal for us to be doing this right?" Siggy asked him as they sat beside each other in the tray of the ute, staring out at the dust cloud that was being kicked up behind the vehicle.

"The rules of this world are meant to be broken." Loki said smoothly and she pulled a face.

"Bent, not broken." She said and he smirked.

You don't honestly believe that, you're just trying to conform to their standards." He said and indicated his head towards the township behind them.

"Think of this as extreme bending." He continued mockingly and she punched him lightly on the arm. Surrounded by Ida's transportable medical equipment they hunkered down slightly as they hit the outskirts of town. Siggy giggled as they rolled down the main street and sat up when the ute's engine stopped. She threw her bag over the rail and jumped down gracefully. Loki stood and also alighted from the truck. Ida sat in the cab and waved to Siggy as she raced off into a walled off building across the road. She turned to look to him and waved him off.

"Go. Enjoy, I'll be back here in six hours to pick her up… if you still want to stay with us that is." She said and she seemed to say it reluctantly, as though she expected him to just waltz out of her life without a backwards glance.

"I'll be here." He heard himself say and thought he saw a just a glint of pleasure in her soulful blue eyes. She covered it quickly and waved him off. As she drove off he was struck at how free he now was. No one here could possibly know who or what he was. There was no stigma of being either a prince, a trickster or even Jotunn. He was just a stranger. He began to wander, not really paying attention to where he was going. If he hadn't detested Midgard with everything he had, he'd almost say he was enjoying himself… almost.

Odin POV:

It had been almost three weeks since he'd banished Loki to his sentence in Midgard. Life in Asgard had slowly returned to its original humdrum, the danger had passed and many had moved on. The Rainbow Bridge was under construction and progress was moving smoothly enough. Chewing morosely on the stem of his pipe Odin stared blankly at the neat lines before him. A fluttering a wings made him glance up from the book of poetry he was trying to read and he smiled as the great ravens, Hugin and Munin, settled on the tips of his throne. Ancient and enormous they stood with silent dignity atop their perch, their sharp eyes glued to his every movement.

"Greetings my old friends." He murmured and Munin cawed softly before preening herself delicately. Hugin simply stared, as he always did. Odin threw the book and pipe away in disgust before lurching from the chair. The Ravens stared on. With great strides he paced before the glowing fire place, hands clasped behind his back. There was a knock at the door and he barked at the intruder to enter. A slight figure entered the room and dipped low in a sedate curtsey.

"Sire, a stranger begs a private audience of you." A fresh-faced handmaiden announced quietly from the doorway and Odin pulled his gaze away from the dying fire to glance at her. She stood proudly under his gaze and he felt the glimmer of a smile touch his lips. Few dare disturb him and even fewer whilst he was in Válaskjálf. He nodded and she withdrew. He sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. Age it seemed was slowly creeping up on him and he could feel her spindly fingers on his bones, her cold breath on his face growing steadily more insistent with each passing day. The door opened once more and a bent old man walked through. Although hooded and cloaked in swirling robes of grey he was wizened and browned by years spent in the sun, a knobbly hand curled around a sturdy wooden staff that seemed to be the only support the ancient wretch possessed. Odin flicked his wrist and the doors closed behind the visitor.

"Ho there stranger, who are you and why do you seek my council?" Odin demanded and the stranger straightened, throwing a back the deep cowl of his cloak. Before Odin's eyes the man seemed to straighten, his face becoming firmer and his frame more limber until the man who stood before him resembled no ancient beggar but a majestic man who Odin knew well. Hugin cawed softly and the magic in the air seemed to ripple visibly.

"Alf, my old friend." Odin murmured and the King of Alfheim nodded.

"Yea Odin it is I... seeking comfort and talk of old times." He said and Odin held out a hand to the spare seat by the fire. The elf sank into the chair wearily, bending his long limbs to seat himself comfortably within the deerhides. Lithe, slender and pale, Alf had all the makings of all the Ljósálfar or rather they all had the makings of him. He shone brightly with the inner light of his race and his familiar face was marked by neither time nor war. Odin sat opposite his old friend and they stared at each other for a long, silent moment.

"You must think me a fool." Alf said finally and Odin frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the man's impatient hand.

"Nay, peace All-Father. I know I yearn for the fool's paradise… I dreamed of her last night." He said and Odin sighed.

"Alf, Milena is gone. Long have we searched for her and long has she remained unfound." He said and the elven king buried his face in his hands.

"I saw her, as clearly as I see you now. She once was again a child in my arms. She was running ahead of me, laughing and calling out for me to find her." The man said and his youthful face seemed to age before his friend's eyes. His glowing blue eyes were pools of unending agony.

"I lost sight of her, she disappeared just as I reached her as though swallowed by the very air and I heard her crying out for me… my own daughter Odin, what madness must have seized my mind. What else would see me betray her and force her from her home and people?" Alf moaned and Odin could think of nothing to say that would ease the tormented king's sorrows. He clasped Alf's shoulder firmly and forced the man to meet his gaze.

"You are not to blame Alf." He said but the man threw his hand away as though it were a burning rod. Trying a different tactic Odin grimaced.

"How fairs Alfheim?" He asked and Alf sighed.

"Poorly for once again my people are divided and stand upon the brink of civil war. There are reports of a growing awakening in the Dökkálfar ranks and I feel someday soon they will rise against me and mine." He said slowly and stared into the embers of the fireplace. Dawn was breaking through the windows and Válaskjálf seemed oddly cold.

"I fear for the Ljósálfar, our numbers are fewer than they were mere centuries ago and the caverns of the underworlds nurture horrors long unseen and barely imaginable… oh why was I such a fool?" He moaned pitifully. So much for changing the subject Odin mused ruefully.

"I offer my support, as I always have old friend. Should the dark elves rise from their caves and forests Asgard will stand in the ranks of your people." Odin said and Alf smiled thinly.

"A thousand thanks Odin… a thousand thanks." He said.

"Why now do I dream of Milena? I thought the ghosts of her memory had long since ceased their hauntings, all these long years I have mourned her, cursed her, loved her and now Fate would see me mocked once more." He lamented and Odin stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"I cannot say Alf." He said regretfully and wished he could ease the man's burden. Sighing he looked towards the motionless black birds who observed their conversation silently.

"I too am mocked by my sufferings. You have heard of Loki's recent behaviour I'll wager?" He asked and Alf nodded. He peered through his pale locks at Odin and frowned.

"I cannot help but feel the Norns mock us all. I sought to punish and have lost a son and wife in my own selfishness and pride. Frigg will not see me till he returns but alas I can do nothing whilst he remains where he is." Odin said contemptuously.

"Misery, it would seem, enjoys the company of many." Alf said dolefully and Odin nodded. They shared another moment of silence.

"Why did you come here Alf?" Odin asked tiredly and the elf sighed deeply. Standing he moved to the centre of the room and stared up into the swirling silver ceiling.

"I know she lives, I feel it in my very bones. I will not rest until she is found… my dream had renewed my strength I will bring her home." He promised and Odin stood. He glanced at the statuesque black birds, perched upon his throne and waved his hand to the window.

"Go. Find Milena..." He ordered and they stretched their glossy wings wide. Within moments they were aloft and soaring out the wide window into the brightening dawn. Turning back to his friend Odin clasped Alf by the shoulders and peered deep into his pained, ancient eyes.

"I will help you find her." He said and the Elf King smiled, the first genuine one he'd worn since entering the room. It transfigured his handsome face and made him appear even younger. He grasped the knobbly staff and moved to the door.

"I will not forget this Odin." He said and threw the grey hood up and over his face. In a moment he once again appeared as nothing more than a humble beggar. He turned and walked to the doors, passing through them as though he were made of air or smoke. Great Beard of Ymir, he'd never get used to Elven magic. What was the point of announcing his presence if the man could simply walk through the walls? Scowling he turned and flung himself onto his throne. Tryign to convince himself he was no sulking he closed his eye and began to meditate, humming softly an old battle ditty Vi had once taught him when first the world was born.

Fenrir POV:

The sound of dripping water on stone filled the dark cavern. It bounced off the ancient stone walls and seemed to resound inside his very skull. Cautiously he moved along the slimy passage, the flame of the torch throwing flickering lights over the soaking rocks like millions of tiny stars in the velvet night sky. He was close. He could smell it. He could smell them. It seemed like they were all around him. His ears pricked as a soft rustling sound reached them. It grew louder and louder, like hundreds of whispering voices or the shift of sand over stone. He paused and held the flame aloft. The shadows of the passage drew back from the fiery tar yet he distinctly felt as though more than just darkness was hiding from the light. Seeing nothing he turned back and continued his trek through the dank, narrow tunnel. Presently the tunnel opened up ahead and he breathed a sigh of relief. At last, he'd reached his destination. Stepping out into the open he gazed around the enormous subterranean cavern, its vast vaulted roof swallowed by the deep darkness. The glow of his torch seemed barely to prick the pressing gloom and the whispering reached a frenzied keen as he gazed around. He whirled around to find himself seemingly alone at every point. It stopped and he swallowed. He forced his face into a calm mask of indifference and waited.

"Who enters the caverns of the _Dökkálfar?" _The very air seemed to whisper the words and Fenrir shivered slightly. Barely more than a menacing wind the voices laughed, their malevolent mockery filling his ears. Cursing he snarled at thin air.

"Fenrir, son of Loki." He said out loud and his voice bounced off the never ending columns of stone. The cavern stilled.

"Fenrir, son of Loki, you are either very brave or very stupid." Came the voices again and this time Fenrir swore he caught a glimpse of shadow moving just out of the corner of his eye. He smiled and lifted his chin.

"I am neither. I come with a proposition for the _Dökkálfar." _He said and felt the atmosphere of the place change entirely. Whereas before the cavern had seemed eerily silent and still, now it teemed with a rather menacing awareness. He now felt a thousand eyes watching his every move. Their scents had also sharpened and he knew they were closer to solidity than shade.

"And what could a wolf possibly have to offer us?" The voices asked after a moment's pause. Good, at least they were interested.

"Worlds." He said simply and smiled. Turning he finally saw his audience for the first time. Sheathed in shadow and impossibly dark, he could just make out the form of a woman. Her dark hair fell like midnight pond water around her pale face and she stared at him with coal black eyes that glimmered with mistrust and greed. She was breathtakingly beautiful and he felt his heart race slightly as she seemed to melt out of the very rock behind her.

"Oh." She said and her voice was like velvet to his ears. She approached him and he smirked as she wrapped an inky arm through his.

"Come, I sense you have more to tell us, Fenrir son of Loki." She said and led him away, deeper into the darkness of the cavern.

Loki POV:

"Well howdy stranger, are you new in town?" A thick, nasally voice called from beside him and Loki cracked one eye open to peer wearily up its source. The sight that greeted him nearly made him jump about a foot into the air. At first glance the figure before him seemed to be made up of a violent mixture of vibrant orange, green and yellow. He blinked and it slowly began to take the shape of a shapely woman, squeezed into a tight green dress whose skin appeared to be a garish shade of orange. She smiled, revealing a set of white teeth than nearly outshone the hair on her head.

"I believe you have already answered that question." He said boredly. He looked away and resettled himself against the rough wood of the park bench he lay on until he was comfortable. Rather than being deterred by the figidness of his tone the woman, whoever she was, seemed to brighten even more, leading him to believe her either an unfortunate lunatic or just impossibly dense.

"Pardon?" She asked brightly and he rolled his eyes. Clearly it was the latter. Gazing up into the gently swaying leaves above his head Loki felt his teeth grind ever so slightly.

"If I'm a stranger, then it stands to reason I am indeed 'new to town'. In a sense you have already answered your own inquiry and one wonders why you bothered to begin it in the first place." He said irritably and she laughed shrilly. The sound made his head ache and he looked around for an excuse to leave.

"Well then I'd be happy to show you around?" She said and sat down beside him. He pulled rapidly his legs away from her and sat up.

"I'm Vernette Jenkins." She said and held out a dainty, orange paw. Its palm was, amusingly, about five or so shades lighter in tone and Loki stared at it disgustedly. Looking back to the woman's vibrant blue eyes he grimaced.

"Erik Silverton." He lied smoothly and stood. Brushing her off as he would a fly, he began to walk off. She followed and began to chatter annoyingly in his ear. Drawing patience from a rapidly depleting source he exited the park he wandered into some hours ago. So much for a relaxing afternoon, now he was begin followed by a talkative carrot. As if his opinion of Midgardians needed to sink any lower than it already did here was the prime example of idiocy that made him want to destroy the entire race just to avoid thinking about it.

"I suppose you arrived by the trains… you wanderers are always doing that." The walking orange said as he paused by the gates. He turned to look at her impatiently.

"Woman, have you nothing better to do than follow a 'wanderer' around your town or are you so deprived of human company you must annoy a complete stranger for the Hel of it?" He demanded cantankerously and she frowned. She opened her mouth, whether to berate him or not he didn't care for across the street he could see Ida. She was bent over the tray of her ute, rummaging through its contents and presenting him with a rather splendid view of her tight buttocks and thighs. He smirked and felt his heart rate pick up slightly. Enjoying the show he stared openly until his companion had notice his complete lack of interest and followed his gaze across the street. To his surprise she snorted.

"Oh, I wouldn't even begin contemplating that purloined piece if I were you." She said and suddenly he was incredibly interested in whatever it was Vernette Jenkins had to say. Tearing his eyes away from Ida's shapely rear he cast his gaze towards his unusually coloured companion.

"Indeed, and may I inquire as to why I should follow that particular cause of action?" He asked and she flicked a heavy lock of hair over her shoulder, stunning him momentarily with the overwhelming odour of her perfume which was a noxious fusion of over-ripe strawberries and stale violets. He gagged discreetly and bestowed upon her a sultry smile that saw her cheeks flush a florid pink beneath the alarming shade of orange.

"Why, if ever there was a woman to stay well away from it would be Ida Harris… damaged goods and then some." She said breathlessly and turned to look over at Ida who was now unloading several boxes from the back of the ute and carrying them into one of the shops.

"Go on…" He prodded and Vernette smiled thinly.

"Wild as a west wind and just a strange, showed up here about 12 years ago will nothing but the clothes on her back and a baby on the way… owns a horse stud out on Farmer's Laneway with her daughter, nothing too flash mind you." She said haughtily and Loki fought to supress his smirk. If the woman didn't resemble a walking carrot he would have been hard pressed to see anything but green. Envy rolled of her in semi-tangible waves and she scowled slightly as Ida waved at someone in the shop and slammed the tail gate of the tray up. She moved gracefully to the side and climbed into the truck.

"There is nothing wrong with a west wind. I followed it once myself and look where it got me." Loki lied smoothly and Vernette fluttered her eyes at him in what he suspected was her impression of flirtation but to him looked like she was trying to blink away a persistant fly.

"How romantic." She said and he fought his gag reflex valiantly. Ida had reversed and was soon gone, the battered green ute disappearing around the corner towards what Loki realised was the direction of Siggy's school. He began to walk again and grimaced as Vernette trotted beside him like some well-trained bitch. Her pronounced bosom bounced in her tight bodice and he glanced away with revulsion. As accommodating as he guessed she was, hers was not the body he would consider attractive.

"This Ida, does she have anyone I should be worried about? Beautiful women like that are never alone." He said casually and Vernette bristled. Her temper had flared and hot words flowed thick and fast off her tongue.

"No she doesn't. Ida Harris apparently doesn't need men, never has in fact and it'll be a cold day in hell when she admits she does." Vernette said furiously Loki couldn't help but smile. How little these mortals really knew about death, how much they'd been blinded over the years.

"That's a relief then… good for us wanderers just passing through." He said teasingly and she stuttered.

"Stay away from her." She said urgently and he quirked a brow at her curiously. She pursed her rather large lips.

"Ida may be a pretty face, oh alright she's gorgeous, but there something really odd about that woman. Just the other week she was out buying men's clothes. I mean what single woman walks into a department store and heads for the men's section?" She asked rhetorically and Loki frowned.

"I find clothes from the men's section rather comfortable myself." He said thinly and Vernette tittered.

"Of course but that's different, you're an enigma of wondrous proportions." She said silkily and he shuddered slightly. She battered her overdone eyes again and he rolled his own.

"Is there something in your eyes?" He asked and she frowned, the incessant battering of eyelids finally coming to a stop as she gazed at him in confusion. They walked the rest of the way in silence and he breathed a sigh of relief. The school appeared up ahead and he could see Ida's ute parked out the front. She was sitting in the front, her arm hanging out the window as she stared into space.

"You said she arrived about 12 years ago, do you know where from?" He asked and she shook her head.

"As I said wild as the west wind, no one knows anything about her. There are rumours of course; I personally think she's on the run from a bad marriage, all that emotional baggage and that kid of hers keep her from really enjoying life. The woman's a real square one." Vernette said as they approached the school gate.

"You mentioned she had a daughter?" He said and Vernette sighed.

"Did I? Well yes, little Sigrun's as cute as a button, it's such a shame really." She said and cleared her throat.

"Very bright, few years ahead of everyone else… I used to think it was her Mother's doing until a few years back. Men came from New York and offered the child a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools on the Eastern Seaboard and you know what she did? Turned 'em out as fast as she could." She said and sniggered.

"Doesn't help that the kid's about as strange as her Mother. Little dear's always got her head somewhere else according to my Cecilia." She said and in the distance they could hear the bell sound. Loki ground his teeth angrily but resisted from tearing the woman's unnaturally white hair from her scalp.

"Come I'll introduce you to her." She said and he found himself being dragged towards the school gates as a familiar, dark haired blur pelted through them.

"Ida!" The woman's voice carried across the pavement and both Harris women turned, mirror expressions of annoyance on their faces. Ida was the first to regain her control until her eyes fell on him. A single black brow arched and her lips twisted into a smirk.

"Hello Vernette." She said as Siggy stared at him and the garishly dressed woman beside him in confusion.

"Ida darling you simply must meet Erik, he's a doll." Vernette cooed and Loki swore that if he ever found out exactly what a 'doll' was he'd make sure they'd disappear in a towering column of flame. He smirked at Ida and leant against the car.

"Greetings." He said and she nodded.

"See Ides, isn't he just something else. Ran into him on my way here and I simply had to get you to meet him." Their simpering companion continued and Ida drummed her fingers against the wheel thoughtfully.

"I must say Vernette, you have a gift." She said and it seemed only Loki registered the sarcasm.

"Ms Harris…" He said and she smiled. Siggy's expression was growing more confused as the minutes ticked by, he could see her bursting to ask what the hell they were doing but her mother spoke first and the moment passed.

"Please, call me Ida." She said and he smiled. With his eyes he warned Siggy to stay quiet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ida and who, may I ask, is this little lady?" He asked and Siggy drew herself up, catching on quickly as he knew she would.

"I'm Siggy." She said and he winked at her. She giggled and looked at Vernette.

"Hi Mrs Jenkins, you're looking rather orange today." She said and Vernette smiled stiffly.

"Why thank you Siggy." She said and Ida snorted quietly. Vernette glared at her.

"Found anyone to help with that barn?" She demanded and Ida's grin slipped off her face like water. She seemed to shrink a little but lifted her chin proudly.

"Not yet." She said stiffly and Loki saw an opening.

"May I inquire as to what happened to your barn?" He asked and her eyes regained some of their sparkle.

"Hay fire broke out three weeks ago and wiped half the place out, good help's hard to find nowadays." She said sheepishly and Vernette chuckled.

"Only for you Ida." She said mockingly and Loki felt his lip curl.

"Might I offer some assistance, I'm passing through and could use a few weeks work." He said and Ida seemed to think about it.

"That would be wonderfully helpful… Erik was it?" She asked and he nodded. Grasping her hand, which had returned to its position on the window, he raised it to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to the delicate knuckles. Her cheeks flushed slightly and he marvelled at the delicacy of the colour. She gently withdrew her fingers from his grasp and indicated for him to jump up onto the back of the ute. Turning back to Vernette he saluted her and vaulted the side of the tray.

"A pleasure Ms. Jenkins." He said and grinned at Vernette's stunned expression. The engine roared and they were off, he watched gleefully as Vernette's horridly orange figure grew smaller and smaller until it could no longer be seen at all.

**Lol, loved this chapter. You guys know what to do and how to keep them coming. There's the little button :) **


	7. When the Battle's Lost and Won

Chapter Seven: When the Battle's Lost and Won.

Ida POV: 

"The look on her face…" Ida crowed victoriously for about the hundredth time that evening.

"I don't think I've seen Vernette that stunned since she popped the bodice of her dress at a Christmas party a few years back. Now that was a sight believe you me." She continued happily as she relaxed in the comfortable sofa of the living room, Macbeth open in her lap and a glass of apple cider in her hand. Sitting next to her was a proudly smirking Loki, his long limbs draped over her couch with an unconscious élan she found very appealing. At the thought she coughed lightly and stared at the glass in her hand accusingly. He quirked an amused brow.

"I can only imagine. I spent the afternoon anticipating an outcome of a similar affect. That woman's dress seemed better suited for someone of the less 'endowed' inclination." He said and Ida cackled before taking a delicate sip of the cider. She licked her lips with relish, savouring the sweet burn of the amber liquid as it massaged her throat.

"Won't you try some?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I have the need for something stronger; just a few minutes in that woman's company has me gasping for a drink with bite." He said ruefully and she pursed her lips apologetically.

"Sorry, the strongest thing I have in this house is cider… can't hold my liquor I'm afraid." She said and blushed at an ancient memory of the last unfortunate evening spent drinking. He caught it and a crafty grin spread over his attractive features. He leaned towards her and she drew away warily.

"I sense a story behind that." He said softly and she shook her head rapidly.

"Not a chance in all the Nine Realms." She said and hiccupped. Embarrassed she put the glass down and turned her face back to the open book in her lap. It was promptly torn form her grasp and flung onto the nearest pile. She scrabbled for it but he caught her by the waist and threw her back down onto the pillows of the couch. She couldn't help it, she laughed. He grinned and his icy fingers pressed her ribs a little harder. She squirmed as the slender digits triggered her natural sensitivity and the grin became victorious. Sensing her imminent doom Ida wriggled from his grasp and held the pillow between them like a garishly decorated shield. He shook his head bemusedly.

"How old are you?" He queried teasingly and she waggled a finger at him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to ask a woman her age?" She retorted defensively and he rolled his eyes.

"Possibly." He drawled lazily and she relaxed a little, settling back down into the sofa with the pillow held between them as a precaution. Just because he looked calm didn't mean he wasn't prepared to fight dirty.

"How do you do it?" He asked and she looked at him curiously.

"Do what?"

"Completely miss the point of a simple question." He mocked and she rolled her eyes. He folded his arms over his chest.

"No, how have you put up with that sad excuse for feminine whiles for 12 years?" He asked and she smiled.

"Pure talent my dear man, pure talent." She muttered and he sighed, giving her a lazy two fingered salute as recognition for her sacrifice. She rose and stepped towards the fireplace. Night had long since settled and it was cold in the room now that the sun's warmth no longer permeated the windows. Bending slightly she tossed another log into the dying flames and loved the sight of the bright sparks that flew from the depths of its cousins charred remains. She settled it with the poker and held her hands out as the flames began to lick at the smooth wood and release its wonderful heat. Turning she caught the rapid movement of Loki's head as he tried to pretend he had not just been staring at her ass. Well now, how about that? She remembered how nice his lips had felt on her hand earlier that day. She felt a blush creep into her face and hastily picked up the remote lying on the mantelpiece. The TV flickered to life and Loki's jump of surprise made her eyebrows shy rocket.

"What'll it be then? Late night crime or rom com crap?" She asked and he stared at her blankly. Her lips literally peeled apart in a wide smirk and she drew closer to the sofa to flop down beside him. He glanced between her and the screen, his piercing green eyes shining with confusion.

"I don't know… you choose." He said finally and she scratched the side of her nose thoughtfully.

"Hm, we'll keep it simple… how about some mischief and murder?" She said gleefully and flicked the channels until she found one that was showing an appropriate program. She settled back and brought her knees up, folding them beneath her as she leaned her head onto the arm of the chair. It was an old CSI Miami episode and she watched half-interestedly as the team slowly unfolded the intricacies of the mystery like some supposedly complicated oriental flower thus saving the day and restoring justice to the sun-kissed world of Miami. Looking over once or twice she saw Loki staring at the TV like it was a dangerous animal, both wary and fascinated at the same time.

"Don't tell me, you didn't have TV growing up?" She asked and he sent her an irritable glower.

"I won't then." He said testily and she sniggered.

"No pancakes or sense of humour either I see." Ida teased and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. She smiled at went back to watching Horatio and his terrible one liners. After a few minutes she yawned and glanced at the miniscule clock on the mantelpiece. Her eyebrow lifted when she saw it was nearly midnight. She should be heading to bed but dammit she was just way too comfortable. Her socked feet were half curled beneath her and the fire, which bathed her in delicious warmth, was making her quite drowsy. Her head sank deeper into her arm and she felt her eyes close a little. She allowed herself to drift off and smiled at the feel of a hand on her shoulder. She shifted slightly and moaned when it became more insistent. Ignoring it she curled up tighter, nestling into the firm surface beneath her. It was slightly cold and she frowned, murmuring softly about it. A soft chuckle reached her ears and she opened her eyes to see a fantastic pair of green orbs staring directly into her face. She blinked, realising she had actually fallen asleep… and somehow ended up on top of Loki. She quickly disentangled her limbs from his and, sitting up, rubbed her face tiredly. The TV was still droning and she hurriedly switched it off. Looking at the clock again she saw it was well into the morning.

"Well, that's the last time I'm staying up to watch crap television with you." She muttered ruefully and chuckled to try and dispel the awkward atmosphere in the room. Loki shrugged and stood as well.

"I didn't mind…" He said and stretched. She blushed and moved to the door, carefully navigating the sea of books. He followed her and together they trekked through the house till they arrived at their rooms. Ida paused and opened her mouth to say something, anything to make the tension disappear. Loki beat her to it, his eyes shining with mischief.

"You are a very inconsiderate sleeper." He teased and she groaned.

"Please don't." She begged and he laughed quietly, aware of the sleeping Siggy in the room between them.

"Or what? Come now Ida I'll not tease you too much, just every waking second I'm here." Loki said mockingly and she scowled, trying to ignore the tingle that spread throughout her body as he spoke her name.

"Or you'll be sleeping on the couch downstairs from now on, or outside if I'm really upset." She said in a harsh whisper.

"I'd feel better if you were with me but…"

"Goodnight Loki." She said firmly and he closed his mouth.

"Early start tomorrow, I took the day off so you and I can have a date with the side of my barn." She said and he stuttered.

"You said so yourself, you were going to help me… part of your performance yesterday was it not? Also you owe me for at least two weeks board." She said simply and he frowned.

"Very well, that is fair." He said and it was her turn to stutter. To be honest she hadn't thought he'd be so agreeable. The man was a lazy sot and most of the time it had been like pulling mare's teeth to get him to do anything. Her surprise seemed to wound him slightly because his eyes darkened slightly. He nodded curtly and opened his door.

"Goodnight Ida." He said quietly and slipped into the shadows of the room. She stood alone in the corridor for a few moments before catching herself and turning to enter her own room. Exhausted yet again from another round with Loki she flung off her clothes and crawled between the sheets of her lovely king sized bed. Snuggling into the softness of her pillow she couldn't help but wish it was firmer. It was her last conscious thought before fatigue won out and she sank into sweet oblivion...

"Mummy?" A quiet but insistent voice whispered in her ear only a few minutes later and Ida sat bolt upright. Bed clothes flew everywhere and she stared at Siggy uncomprehendingly through her tousled black fringe. Fully dressed and bag flung over her shoulder Siggy stood by her bedside, a flask of sweet smelling tea in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"I hate to interrupt but I have to get to school. " She said and held out the red flask cheerfully. Ida blinked, her exhaustion rapidly receding to the depths of her mind.

"Oh hell no!" She swore and jumped up from the tangled bed sheets. She flew to her wardrobe and flung it open. Pulling out the first things she saw she spun on her heel and hopped down the hallway, Siggy close behind her. The stairs were a slight obstacle while her slacks came only to her things and she was momentarily blinded whilst tugging the crimson turtleneck over her head. Outside her boots were pulled on and she grabbed the warm flask of tea from her daughter's grasp as she climbed into the truck. Siggy was soon beside her and they were off.

"I'm so sorry kiddo." She said and Siggy, bless her, smiled.

"Don't sweat it Mummy, it took you 6.5 seconds to get dressed and out the door after just waking up." She said smugly and Ida frowned, taking a fortifying sip of tea.

"It's a new personal best for sure… have you got everything for today?" She asked as they hit a pot hole and jerked roughly.

"Yep, what did you and Loki get up to last night?" She asked and Ida choked on the tea she'd just managed to swallow. Coughing she licked her lips nervously.

"Nothing much, we watched some late night telly and went to bed a little late, that's all." She said lightly and avoided her daughter's amused stare studiously.

"Stop that, you're far too young to be patronising me." She ordered and the grinned broadened.

"Whatever you say Mummy." She said and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose as she stared out of the window. So it had begun, the age of teenage obstinence. Sometimes, in moments quite like this one, Ida often wished her daughter weren't so observant, maybe then she'd have had a few more years of blind obedience before puberty kicked in and created a monster but no… the Norns it seemed believed in karma. Sighing she tossed her birds nest of a hair style out of her eyes.

"You've got swimming this week… I'll be back to pick you up." She said as she pulled into the school car park. Siggy jumped out and hauled her bag over her slim shoulder. Ida leaned across the gear box.

"I love you." She called and blew her a kiss. Siggy caught it playfully and blew one back. Ida smiled and waved as she disappeared into the throng of students by the doors. She turned to leave when she spotted Cathy Richards waving frantically by the ever present gaggle of school mothers by the gate, Vernette's peroxide hair could be seen behind her. Not in the mood for an encounter of the worst kind Ida rolled her eyes and took another sip of her wonderful tea. Allowing it's warmth to dispel her rotten mood she waited as the group moved towards her. The motley crew of five small minded, big busted biddies circled her car like vultures over carrion. Cathy Richards was a petite, brown haired vixen of 45. She had a face like a hawk with a rather pointed nose and beady brown eyes. Next to Vernette she often looked very plain but then again anyone standing next to Vernette Jenkins needed at least a neon name tag to stand out.

"Hello Ida, goodness what have you done with your hair?" She asked softly and Ida grimaced.

"Morning ladies, slept in I'm afraid." She said politely, nodding as they smiled and declared their absurdly cheerful greetings.

"I like it. Very individual. Vernette here was just telling us the funniest thing." Cathy said and Ida raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and this is a new occurrence is it? Mother Nerpus… it seems I'm not as out of the loop as I thought." She muttered sarcastically and they laughed overbearingly. Vernette's lips resembled those of a child's who accidently sucked on a lemon. Ida took a tip of her tea and stared at them boredly, rolling her wrist lazily for Cathy to go on.

"Netty says you've got a stranger up at that farm of yours… helping out with your barn and such. Forgive me if I'm prying," She said, not sounding apologetic at all, and moving on quickly before Ida could tell her where to permanently shove her beaky nose.

"But we wanted to know if he needed any help. Bobby's home on the weekend and I'm sure I could ask Darrel to come out for a few hours… perhaps we could all come out for a get-together, it's been too long since I've seen that lovely homestead of yours." Cathy went on and Ida stared at her stupidly for what might have actually been a full ten seconds before finally finding her voice.

"Let me get this straight… you all want to come to my house, a place none of you have set foot inside for nearly a decade, because Lo-Erik is giving me a hand with my barn?" She asked, mentally kicking herself for her near slip, and they nodded. For once she was glad none of them ever amounted to anything beyond high school.

"But of course Ida, the man's an enigma." Vernette said and Ida rolled her eyes.

"You have a husband, go figure him out." She retorted, not liking the woman's obvious attraction to Loki. Vernette smiled thinly.

"Bobby's my husband; not the love of my life… it may be till death do us part and all that jazz but I'm entitled to a little fun Ida." She said condescendingly and Ida felt her impatience with these women reach new heights. As usual however her confrontation hating side won out and she sighed. Swallowing the fiery words she longed to fling at them she simply took another sip as though quietly considering the Vernette's spiel.

"Ladies, I would love to stay around and chat but I am incredibly busy today. I was up half the night, I have half a barn to start rebuilding and I don't have time to sit here and discuss tea parties so I'm afraid I have to cut this little tete tete short. Adieu." She said airily and kicked the ute into gear. Rolling her eyes at their disappointed faces she drove off. Turning into Framer's Laneway she turned he music up full blast and allowed the pulsating tones to soothe her pounding temples. She began to wonder how she had put up with those women for 12 years; she was sure people developed aneurisms from less trying circumstances. Although the music was indeed relaxing the thousands of pot holes along the dirt track only worsened her mood until finally, with a slamming of doors and flinging of keys, she entered the still house. Throwing herself down into a chair buried her head in her forearms. Her bad attitude had set in motion bigger problems, a moment later she was joined by none other than a yawning Loki who landed gracefully at the bottom of her rickety stairs with enough finesse to make her want to kick him. Her eyes widened and the mood evaporated slightly when she noticed his bare chest. It was firm, narrow and defined without being ungainly. Like the rest of him it suggested sleek, predatory power and she found herself slightly entranced. Forcing her eyes upwards she saw her appraisal hadn't gone unnoticed. She blushed and reburied her head in her arms.

"My dear Ida, my I enquire what the culprit on this god forsaken spit of rock that has offended your delicate spirits is?" Loki asked and she ignored him.

"Interesting, a moment ago I believed a tempest had broken down the door and forced its way into the house now it seems to have disappeared without a trace." He teased and she sent him a murderous look. Rather than be deterred he seemed to swell with confidence.

"There she is." He continued cheerfully and leant back in the chair, stretching his arms above his head and making her eyes travel south once more.

"Shut up Sky Traveller." She muttered and he smirked.

"My inquiry stands, what has your delicate undergarments in a twist?" Loki repeated, completely unfazed and she shrugged tiredly.

"A world full of morons." She spat and he laughed.

"I must say I'm disappointed, I had you for a sharper wit than that. Can we expect you to leave the realm of the blatantly obvious anytime soon?" He asked mockingly and she flung herself away from the table with a disgusted noise. Ripping off her shoes she threw them against the wall violently, leaving great black marks on the plaster she knew would be a bitch to remove. Loki followed their flight, his green eyes sparkling with a similar amusement to Siggy's. Ida scowled.

"Can you, for five minutes, desist in winding me up like a toy?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Why? I'm having such a…" He began before ducking as an apple flew directly at his head. Hands held up in surrender he winked and stood. Backing away slowly Loki kept his eyes glued on the new projectile in her clenched fist. On the stairs he paused.

"By the way can I just say your hair looks ravishing on this bright morning?" He asked and with a scream she launched the round, red fruit at his face. Cackling he twirled and bolted up the stairs.

Loki POV:

The steady approach of a vehicle made him look up from where he laboured, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he carefully moved through the wreckage of the barn, moving what he could out so they could begin it's renovations. He must still possess some remnants of his jötunn strength elsewise he'd never be able to shift even half the debris. A scorch mark by his foot caught his eye and he stared at it. Burnt clearly into the compact dirt beneath his feet was a long, thin line of black. Etched about half an inch into the ground it was about 5 ft. long and as he squinted at it curiously the odd grooves and bumps along its edges began to form a picture in his head. His eyes snapped wide. No wonder he recognised it, it was the imprint of his staff. It must have been sent to earth with him but if it had fallen here, where was it now? Gazing around anxiously, he scoured the surrounding debris for it. His chest ached slightly when it was nowhere to be found. The sun overhead was merciless and not for the first time Loki wondered if it weren't at all possible for him to melt under its glare. He kicked at a pile of wood violently and felt a savage satisfaction when it crumbled into blackened ash. He went to repeat the action against another pile but at the last moment caught himself. He glanced towards Ida who had, for the best part of an hour, been measuring the timber for construction. Thankfully her head was turned away from him.

"Finally." She said and put the plank she was holding down on the table before scampering off. Loki took a moment to watch her bemusedly as she approached the enormous machine that had trundled its way into the yard. She waved as the door of its cab opened and one of smallest men Loki had ever seen jumped out. He barely reached Ida's chest and was about as wide as he was tall. The man possessed enormous brawny arms, short stocky legs, and beady black eyes that peered reservedly over a spectacular beard of fiery red. Ida bent and kissed him on the check. He brushed her off gruffly but looked around fondly. Ida turned and waved him over.

"Erik, this is Albert Jones my nearest neighbour. Jones, this is Erik Silverton; he's actually volunteered to help out with my barn for the next few weeks." She said and Loki nodded a curt greeting which the other man returned just as coldly. Ida stared between the two of them, her expression a mixture of amusement and worry as she chewed delicately at her bottom lip. She clapped her hands suddenly and smiled.

"Jones, I can't believe you actually brought it?" She said excitedly, staring up at the large yellow monster of machinery and the older man smiled beneath his impressive beard.

"When a man gives 'is word Ida 'arris he follow it through te its end." Albert Jones said, a strong accent twisting his words, and Loki swallowed the derisive snort as well as he could. Ida shot him a nasty glance that told him it hadn't been all that successful. Ignoring him she walked over to the ladder which lead to the cab and looked over at Loki happily.

"Jones and his sons are the blacksmiths of the county, anything you need they can find or better yet make." She explained and Loki marvelled at the sparkle that had returned to her brilliant blue eyes. There was a strange, inner-shine to her china doll skin. Her whole face seemed to glow as brightly as the sun above them, in fact… Loki shook his head to clear it and when he looked again at Ida her skin had resumed its natural lustre. He frowned and looked at Jones who was watching him through narrowed eyes. They were dark and beady, a deep brown that bordered on black and he met them squarely, refusing to flinch under their heated stare.

"Well then, best get to work." Loki said and Ida nodded. Jones spun on his heel and marched back to the machine. He clambered up with a grace unbefitting his stature and settled himself in the cab. Ida stood back as he rumbled past and watched as the colossal scoop on its front scraped the blackened heaps of twisted timber and metal out and carried them to the end of the yard.

"Well now, that'll get this done much faster." He heard Ida remark casually and glanced at her. For someone who had spent the past hour under the glare of the sun she looked remarkably fresh-faced. She looked up at him and smirked. Smacking him lightly on the arm she twirled and stalked back to her table of timber.

"Come on Sky Traveller, we've got work to do." She called over her shoulder and he sighed.

"Yes mam." He breathed and she looked back at him through narrowed eyes.

"I heard that." She said and he chuckled.

"I meant you too."

"Oh sure." She mocked and he quirked a brow.

"I'll have you know my saviour; I'm quite the eloquent speaker. When I speak it is always heard." Loki said confidently and frowned as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"The best speakers listen to their audience, not the sound of their own voice." She said sharply and he fixed her a piercing glance over the table. She tucked the stray piece of hair that always seemed to come loose behind her ear.

"I do not agree. One who commands attention commands an audience, a leader cannot afford to be weak before his subjects." Loki said bitterly and it was her turn to frown.

"Compassion is not weakness. Compassion is strength. Without it, a ruler gains fear but no respect from his followers." She murmured and he sneered.

"A king has no need for the respect of commoners, he needs only their fear to keep them where they belong… at his feet." He said and she snarled.

"That is what we call tyranny and it brings instability, mistrust and discontent. Time has proved a cure to such leaders; their regimes have crumbled without the support or love of their people." She said angrily and he smirked.

"Those men were weak. They had no fail safe in which to discourage rebellion and their human weaknesses, that compassion you speak of, brought them down." Loki jeered and she laughed disparagingly.

"Their overbearing arrogance brought them down. They were cowards who knew nothing of how to be leaders. They and others like them do not deserve to rule over anything, they deserve nothing but the pits of hell." She said and Loki felt his stomach drop. He watched warily as her blazing eyes snapped like blue flame and her fingers tightened on the edge of the work bench.

"They are invaders, parasites that have no place here." She said bitterly and he tried to pretend the pressure in his chest was normal, that it wasn't caused by her harsh words against his plans. Then he grew angry. What would she know, she was just a Midgardian with no idea of anything? She judged where she knew not the circumstance, perhaps they were more different then he had believed. The thought dampened the anger, but only because it became a deep pang of regret. He changed tactics and leant against the table as she ran a hand down the smooth wood in order to collect herself. He took a breath.

"A strong leader can bring a divided nation together. He can bring them all under heel, into harmony… is that not better than a rendered people?" He asked desperately and she glared at him.

"To unite a people takes patience; it takes mercy and acceptance… a word your probably not familiar with. You cannot force a divided nation to come together, it takes…" She broke off and seemed to choke slightly on her words. She turned away and stared up into the suddenly cloudy sky. Loki looked around and noticed the change. Whereas before, when it had been so hot breathing had become difficult, the yard was now covered in shadow, the sky above blotted over with an enormous thundercloud that swelled and rolled darkly. Loki stared around to see Jones had paused in his work and was also staring up at the cloud. Ida seemed frozen in place, her shoulders hunched around her ears and her back as stiff as a poker. The hand curled by her left shoulder was clenched so tightly the knuckles gleamed white. The back of his neck prickled ever so slightly and Loki knew that this cloud was no natural occurrence. Slowly he reached out his hand towards her. His own anger had faded, he knew she was only saying what most humans were brought up to say, defending the nobler side of her moral compasses and condemning the depraved. He admired that, even if it was short sighted. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder and she jerked, obviously lost in thought. She whirled and stared up at him. Her ruby mouth popped open and Loki felt the wild urge to press his own to it, to feel those soft, sculptured lips eager against his. The thought shocked him and he inhaled roughly.

"I'm sorry I just got worked up…" She said and trailed off as he pressed a finger to her lips.

"The fault was mine, for I spoke carelessly and hurt you. Forgive me." He said softly and she looked up at him incredulously. Soundlessly she nodded and he smiled. A cough made them break apart and Ida's cheeks seemed to flush as she stared around his shoulder. He turned to find the red haired Albert Jones staring at them amusedly.

"Some weather we're 'avin today ain't it?" He asked and Ida, if it were possible, flushed even more. She stepped away and looked up at the sky warily only to see that, where moments before the pregnant belly of the storm cloud had been swirling, the piercing glare of the sun. She rubbed her face and looked over at them.

"Try not to kill each other alright? I have to go lie down." She muttered and moved off towards the house. Loki frowned as she went, her back held rigidly straight, until she disappeared into the depths of the house.

"Now listen 'ere boy," A gruff voice by his elbow said and he flicked his gaze down to see Jones glaring up at him. Despite his size the man had a gaze like molten lead and Loki flinched ever so slightly.

"If ye hurt Ida, ye ever so much as make 'er cry, I swear on the stars themselves I'll castrate ye and leave ye to wander this earth for all eternity as 'alf a man." He growled and Loki met his gaze coolly.

"I do not have to make promises to you, dwarf!" He spat and the man's gaze heated further. Calloused fists the size of legs of ham clenched by Jones' sides as he stepped forward angrily.

"But, in this instant… I will hold you to that promise." Loki continued smoothly and Jones' eyes widened. Green met black as the two men battled silently. Leaning forward Loki smirked.

"Weren't expecting that were you." He said and spun on his heel to march to the work bench. He could feel the man's stare on his back but ignored it. Soon enough he heard the sound of footfalls moving away and the starting of the colossal machine.

Ida POV:

The staff glimmered beautifully in the half-light of the room. It was a dangerous kind of beauty though, like watching a caged tiger. Wondrous to behold but you were well aware of its power to kill you should it ever be released. Cautiously she weighed it in her hands. Balanced perfectly it felt as though she held onto a piece of cloud. She ran a finger admiringly down its rippling length and shivered slightly. It thrummed beneath her fingertips as though it was alive yet she knew she would never be able to wield its power.

"Loki, what the hell are you?" She whispered quietly and a clear picture flew to the forefront of her mind. Her grip on the staff tightened and she hastily pushed it away but it was too late. The seed it would seem had been sown and the more she thought about it the more she knew it to be true. He had literally fallen out of the sky, he spoke like no one she'd ever known before and his intense distain for humanity left little doubt in her mind as to who, or rather, what he was.

"It's impossible, he can't be." She muttered but the word felt hollow in her throat. The staff fell from her limp fingers with a solid thump and she hastily picked it up only to shove it beneath her bed once more. The sheets were rumpled where she'd tossed and turned upon them for hours, trying to collect the tiniest piece of sleep. In the end she'd had to sit up and forget about it. Moving to the window she could see the barn which looked strangely tidy after the hours of clearing Jones had put into it. Taking a moment she watched as the two men moved through the blackened frame. They were not speaking, nor did they appear to be able to even look at each other, yet between the two of them they had managed to clear away every spec of debris Loki had caused with his inhuman fall. Ida felt tears burn the back of her eyes and pinched herself hard. Obviously she was more tired than she thought. Pulling on a jumper she headed downstairs and paused only momentarily by the door to pull her boots on and grab her keys. Loki saw he first and paused, Jones following his gaze. At the sight of Loki she stumbled. _I know what you are?_ Her mind screamed at him but doggedly she pushed it away. Instead of running as fast as she could in the opposite direction she waved and wrapped her arms around her middle as she approached.

"Well now, seems I hired the right men for this job." She said and smiled tiredly at them.

"Thank you, Jones you can go home… I'll finish up here after I get back with Siggy." She said and he saluted her.

"Oh and 'ow is the little one?" He asked and Ida grinned.

"Well enough. She misses you lot though I can't imagine why." She teased and the taciturn lips twitched in a small smile. She looked over at Loki and quirked an amused brow at the state of him. His long hair was tousled; the clothes he wore rumpled and stained with dirt and char whilst his skin was covered in a myriad of cuts. He grinned at her though and his brilliantly white teeth flashed in the afternoon sun. Despite everything she returned it. Jones stepped forward, drawing her attention away from Loki.

"When ye see 'er give 'er this." He said and handed Ida a small package wrapped in brown paper. It was heavier than she expected and she smiled as she kissed the small man's cheek. He grumbled and waved her off, ever the sentimentalist, before stalking away. He climbed into the bulldozer and set off back towards his farm, a property some 3 miles further down the laneway. When he was gone she stared down at the little package in her hand thoughtfully.

"So you ladies got along then, that's nice." She said and smirked at Loki's protest-laden splutterings.

"Ida Harris I'm surprised at you, if I am mistaken in body language it is obvious you are mistaken in body type." He said incredulously. She smiled and shooed him back towards the house.

"Go clean yourself up, you've done enough today." She said with a laugh and he chuckled. He moved off and she went to the ute. Clambering she waved and pulled out. The trip to school was quiet, she left the radio off to allow herself time to think. Pulling up she was just in time to see a familiar blur of navy and black streak towards her before the door was thrown open and the seat beside her filled with the bubbling being that was her daughter. She laughed and leaned across to kiss Siggy. It was obvious something had happened. Siggy was literally bouncing on her seat, her slim fingers twisting in her lap. Ida restarted the engine warily and pulled away. In her review mirror she saw Vernette and Cecelia standing together beside the gate, their gazes turned towards the ute. Deciding to prolong her daughter's torture as revenge for her behaviour that morning Ida managed to sit through the entire car trip to swimming, the swimming lesson itself and half the trip homewards before she cracked. Unable to contain herself she turned to Siggy and grinned. The cab smelt strongly of chlorine and Siggy's hair was still dripping from the showers as she bounced excitedly on the leather seats.

"Alright, you've held it long enough. What's the big news?" She asked finally and Siggy clapped her hands happily. Her words however sent a shiver of dread through Ida.

"Cecelia and all her friends are going to … for the weekend, they got tickets to see a show together but Delilah got sick so they had a spare one left over. Cecelia offered it to me because a few weeks ago I helped her out in a Trigonometry exam she knew I really, really want to go. Please can I go Mummy? Please?" She begged and Ida felt her stomach drop as though a kilogram of lead had been poured into it. She stared out onto the road, refusing to look into her daughter's hope filled, beseeching eyes.

"No." Was all she said and the gasp that escaped Siggy's lips tore at her like a knife to the chest.

"But Mummy, I never get to go anywhere." She whined and Ida nodded.

"That's because it's far too dangerous for a little girl out there." She said. _And because those girls are not your friends._ She added silently. Siggy slammed her feet into the dash board.

"I won't always be a little girl Mum, you can't protect me forever." She said and Ida flinched. Staring into the laneway ahead she set her chin stubbornly. She couldn't let Siggy go, it was too dangerous. There was too much to lose if Siggy got hurt.

"My answer is still no. One day you'll understand but right now you are only ten years old and I'll be damned if you're leaving the farm house this weekend." She said firmly and prepared herself. Sure enough, Siggy screamed. Her fist lashed out and fell on the dash board with a blow that left a small dent in the hard plastic. Ida kept driving, feeling the heated gaze on her face as they pulled into the yard and she killed the engine.

"Siggy…" She began but the dark haired child had already kicked open the door and was tearing towards the house. Ida shot from the car and caught up with her at the door, catching her by the arm and gently holding her still.

"Siggy please?" She begged but Siggy wasn't having a bar of it. She snarled and wrenched her arm from Ida's grasp. Turning on her heel she bolted to the stairs without pausing to greet Loki who'd exited the living room upon their arrival.

"Siggy!"

"Don't talk to me! Just leave me alone! I hate you!" Siggy's furious scream could be heard through the floorboards before the door slammed. Ida felt as though Brumby had taken a wild kick at her and caught her right in the solar plexus. Her heart felt as though it were about to burst and tears welled in her eyes. She looked over at where Loki stood, his brilliant green eyes wide with astonishment, and moved dazedly through the room. Passing by him without a word she entered the living room and turned around.

"She hates me." She whispered woodenly, the words falling from her tongue as though it were wrung by an invisible washer-woman. Silently she closed the door on him and turned away. Stumbling she fell to the floor before the fire and wrapped her arms around herself. Sobs tore from her throat and she finally let the tears leak from her eyes.

**Oh god I hate myself for this chapter, reading over it I actually want to strangle myself but it is necessary so please don't hate me too much. Review, even if it is to berate me savagely on my treatment of characters I still appreciate your messages. **


	8. Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 8: Dreams and Nightmares

**I haven't taken the time to leave an author's note in such a long time so I'll have one here and be very quick. A huge round of applause for everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, you guys are bloody amazing and I couldn't have done it without you. A few of these characters exist in the realms of mythology rather than those of the Marvel comics, if anyone has any confusion about anything please ask away and I'll either tell or incorporate the explanation into the story. Remember I'm only as good as you all let me so, enjoy. **

Ida POV:

The fire was slowly dying in its grate but Ida was so physically and emotionally drained she couldn't feel the steady chill permeating the room. Lying on her side she sprawled across the couch and stared into the red brick of the wall. She was so wrapped in her misery she didn't see him until it was too late. A hand fell on her shoulder and long dead instinct kicked in as she leapt up and knocked the intruder back into the floor. Her eyes flew wide when she saw Loki's incredulous face staring up at her from the carpet, his torso trapped beneath her thighs which pinned him to the floor. She blushed and jumped back, leaping away to face the fire as he got quickly to his feet.

"By the All-seeing Eye of Odin, where did that come from?" He demanded and she shrugged, hastily shoving a log into the embers and waiting eagerly as it caught alight. She heard him approach and tensed, wrapping her arm around her waist and moving to sit down. Peering through her hair she watched as he leaned against the mantle and stared at her.

"Can I at least ask what all this crying and theatrics is about? I haven't seen a decent tantrum like that since I hacked off Sif's hair as she slept and I was convinced the girl was genuinely going to explode." He asked and she chuckled derisively.

"Never mess with a woman's hair; it'll only make you cry." She said distantly. He sighed and sat down next to her. His body was a stiff as a board and he was obviously at odds with how to approach the subject again now that she'd shot that particular horse in the face. Honestly she didn't want to talk about it. All she wanted was to curl up in a tight ball on her Papa's lap and cry but she wasn't young enough to be able to do that anymore. Instead she was stuck sitting next to the human equivalent of an icicle inches away from bursting into tears.

"I can remember when I first brought Siggy home," Ida whispered quietly, her voice barely louder than the crackle of the flames. She could feel his gaze on her and went to tuck her hair behind her ear self-consciously.

"She was so small and quiet I thought she had to be sick. No baby is that quiet, then she got her first fever…" She shuddered as she remembered the long, sleepless nights, the endless tears from them both as the pain of fever waged war for days at a time.

"Was it truly that bad?" He asked and she was surprised to see his eyes were filled with understanding. Of all the people she'd expected to understand, he had not been one of them. She grimaced and relaxed slightly, her arm brushing against him.

"Awful. She cried and cried and cried. It was just me all alone in this house and I thought it would never stop. I promised that I'd protect her; that I'd do anything to make sure she never hurt like that again. I know it was a stupid thing to think and I know I won't always be able to but…"

"But you say it anyway." Loki said and Ida stared at him in shock. He sighed and his eyes had taken on a distant look that told her his thoughts had long flown away from her and her living room.

"You make promises you know you can't keep. You swear on everything you are and anything you have that you'll shield them from harm. You fight for them until either you're dead or they're gone…" His voice wavered on the last word and he coughed, staring away into the flames. His voice was so full of raw pain that Ida felt her already broken heart begin the bleed again. Cautiously she wrapped her arms around his stomach and, when he didn't move away, leaned in to rest her head on his chest.

"You had children didn't you?" She stated more than asked and felt the breath beneath her ear rattle slightly as he drew it.

"I had five children." He said quietly and she stared up at him. Strangely she could see him as a great father. The way he was around Siggy suggested he knew how to act and better yet what to say around small children. He was a strange mixture of marble and paternal warmth. Her breath hitched when she met his emerald gaze. He was staring straight at her and his eyes were the most open she'd ever seen them. Even when he'd been wallowing in fever his face had been subconsciously guarded. The perpetual smirk, which 99% of the time remained glued to his lips, was gone and in its place was a broken vulnerability she never wanted to see again. She reached out and placed her palm to his cool cheek.

"You would know then, am I being stupid?" She asked and he smiled.

"No, you're being a mother and one day she'll understand that herself. She is only ten after all, no matter how smart she thinks she is." He said and Ida felt the lodged piece of ice in her throat melt slightly. It took her a moment to realise his arms were also around her. She froze, and drew her hand away, then relaxed. She nestled into him, feeling his chin settle on top of her head, and closed her eyes. For a while they sat in silence, simply holding each other. The fire crackled and she gazed at it dreamily. This was nice. It may not last, she knew it probably wouldn't, but somewhere deep in her heart she knew she wanted to let this happen. She knew she shouldn't trust him. should set him out on his ass right now but if she were to be honest with herself she knew she didn't have it in her to try. She needed to be held tonight. His body was no longer stiff beneath her. He seemed more at ease then she'd ever seen him and she loved that he would drop his guard like that for her. Love? A word as foreign to her as the very moon. It had been a very long time since she'd fallen in love, even longer since she allowed her heart to soften enough to ponder it. Love was not something she'd thought she'd ever think about again, it wasn't safe or steadfast and Yggdrasil knew it she'd never had a good run with it. Could she be in love? She wondered and quickly shut that thought down before it could be fully opened. Thinking like that was dangerous, especially when she had Siggy to protect. The thought of their fight was about as affective as a bucket of cold water. Slowly, so as to extend the moment for just a little longer, she sat up. Loki was staring at her warily, the guards already back in place. Sadly she wondered at the life he must have led that made him so defensive so fast.

"I have to check on her… I need to apologise." She said and he nodded.

"Go." He said and she stood. Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned as moved to the door. Pausing she looked back to see him staring dazedly into the ceiling.

"Thank you." She said and turned away before he could say another word. She moved to the stairs and moved up them. Cautiously she approached Siggy's door and, taking a fortifying breath, knocked. There was no answer.

"Siggy? Kiddo, please open up?" She begged but the door remained firmly closed. Without trying the knob she knew it would be locked to her. There was however a muffled shuffling and she knew Siggy would be standing before the door.

"I don't want to talk to you." Came her daughter's thick voice and Ida knew she had been crying as well.

"Please let me in."

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Will you come downstairs?"

"Don't expect it tonight."

"Alright, I leave something out here."

"You do that."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Ida hurled at the closed wooden portal and pushed herself away from it angrily. In a fluster she walked downstairs and moved through the kitchen like a human sized cyclone. Pots were slammed on stoves, vegetables sliced violently as she worked out her anger on the defenceless cooking utensils. Loki had wisely decided to remain in the living room and only came out when she'd called for him. They sat at the table together, awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze and barely touching their soups. In the end Ida had simply given up and poured a bowel for Siggy. She'd carried it up to her daughter's room and left it out the front of the door. With nothing better to do she'd only hung around downstairs for half an hour before wishing Loki a good night, flicking on the TV and leaving him alone to watch it into the ungodly hours of the morning. As she left he spoke for the first time in over an hour.

"Give her time… you both have all the time in the world to make amends." He said and she frowned. Leaning against the door jamb she folded her arms across her chest.

"And you don't?" She asked and he sneered at the TV.

"No. I will never have that chance." He said bitterly and she felt her heart squeeze painfully. He looked at her and his stunning green eyes widened.

"You pity me." He spat and she shook her head.

"Pity is a degrading emotion. Empathy is much more powerful." She pushed herself off the jamb and moved towards him. She smiled thinly and sat down next to him. Her arms were tightly folded as were her ankles.

"Where are they, your children I mean?" She asked and he flinched.

"I do not want to tell such a beautiful woman such a sad story." He said and she sighed. Without thought she leaned her head into his shoulder and gazed woodenly at the screen.

"How about we compromise, a question for a question?" She asked and he straightened. She felt the change in him and felt his mind whirl at a thousand clicks a second.

"Even I can't argue with that one." He said in a tone that suggested he'd said this many times before. She smiled and gripped his hand firmly. The skin was ice cold and pale as marble despite the fact he'd been working in the hot sun all day. Another piece of the puzzle clicked into place yet in its place two more appeared.

"What happened to your children?" She asked finally and he sighed heavily.

"They were taken from me." He said and she gasped.

"Taken, by whom?" She demanded and he snorted. His whole body was rigid beneath her but Ida had to know.

"Many people conspired to rid me of my children, they feared my influence and that of their mother would… bring forth qualities they did not wish them to possess." He said softly and Ida felt a single tear slip from the corner of her eye. She ignored it and breathed in his heady, scent which smelled strangely like frost pines.

"I've asked this before but since we're being honest; where are you from?" He asked and she stiffened.

"A place very, very far away from here. You could almost say a completely different world." She said after a slight pause and he chuckled.

"And they say I'm vague." He mused ponderingly and turned his head to look at her steadily. He leaned back against the seat of the couch and pulled her down with him. He smiled as she blushed and tapped her on the tip of her nose.

"What is it about you Ida Harris? What is it that has changed me so?" He asked and she wondered if he even knew he'd said the words aloud. Secure in his arms she smiled and settled into his chest.

"My turn." She reminded him and he chuckled.

"I think that was only half an answer." He argued and she poked her tongue out at him.

"Do you have any family?" She asked and he nodded.

"I have a brother, he is older than me by a year and the apple of my parent's eyes." He said and she frowned.

"I find that so hard to believe, what with your sparkling personality I was sure you'd be the favourite." She said and he smirked.

"Thor is everyone's favourite. I always thought it was because he was the eldest. He is the strongest of us and the bravest but I know now it was because I was never their son, not really. " He said bitterly and she could see the almost-tangible waves of jealousy rolling off his like waves. She smiled softly and remembered her own sibling rivalry. Hurriedly she shut down the memories before they swamped her and squeezed his cool fingers gently.

"It would appear we have a lot in common then, my older sister Titania was special to everyone. The room would light up when she entered it, she lacked neither the company nor confidence to do anything she wished. After she died it was like the sun went out in my Mother's heart. She died only a month later, after that my Father changed…" She trailed off and buried her head into the soft cotton shirt that covered Loki's slim torso. She could feel his delicious abs beneath her cheek and resisted the urge to run a hand down them.

"Why did you come here, to this place? The carrot woman said you showed up here about 12 years ago and no one knows from where or why." He said and Ida nodded.

"I was sent away after I betrayed my family's honour." She said and he shifted in surprise to stare at her. She grimaced and the memories came back unbidden to circle like hungry birds at the forefront of her mind.

"As punishment my Father forbad me to remain in his household and turned me out into the worlds. I travelled a long way before I found a place where my name was unknown, where I could find peace away from everything I had ever known and perhaps even forget." She said and felt her throat tighten. She swallowed fiercely.

"I am so sorry Ida." He said and she smiled at him. There was tenderness in his face that she had never seen before and she revelled in it.

"We are more in common than I had previously thought." He continued and she nodded. Drowsily she stared into the fireplace. It was blazing happily in its grate and she watched the flames dance across the smouldering wood before a thought struck her as odd.

"What's your real name?" She asked and he frowned. Stroking her back idly he stared up into the ceiling and mused over her question.

"All my life I believed myself one man only to suddenly find myself another. Once I went by the name Loki Odinson." He said and she quirked quizzical brow. He nodded absently.

"Odinson. That is what they used to call me then… Laufayson." He muttered and the anger in his tone could not be missed. Raw fury seethed beneath his skin and she knew that even in her most violent of rages she would never come close his. It oozed from every pore in his body, it made his eyes crackle like emerald fire and most of all a half-feral expression filled his face, thinly disguised beneath the handsome marble features she'd come to like. She stretched out a hand and grasped his chin gently, forcing him to look at her. In his eyes she saw a man completely lost, abandoned by everyone and who was afraid to trust in case that backfired on him as well. The she saw something else, pure loathing. Not directed at her but at himself. He was completely and utterly ashamed of everything he was and for some reason the thought made her want to cry.

"Loki Silvertongue, it doesn't matter to me whether you are the bastard son of a prostitute from Boston or the runaway heir to the Danish throne… I'm just glad that out of all the barns in southern Kansas you could have landed on, you landed on mine." She said and something flickered in his eyes. Slowly, giving her all the time in the world to back away, he leaned forward ever so slightly and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned softly and her eyes fluttered shut as the tender, aching need within her chest made her arch into him. She hadn't been held like this, touched like this for over a decade. Somewhere deep inside she felt the shrivelled, withered part of her heart, the one she had long ago thought had died, stir and stretch a tentative finger outwards. She moaned as Loki's hand came up to touch her face, he cradled her jaw delicately as he pushed his lips harder into hers. The fierceness of it lit a candle in her and she arched into him again, allowing one of her hands to travel up and grip the silky black hair tightly, drawing him as close to her as she could. Drawing away to draw breath she opened her eyes to find him staring at her in amazement. She flushed and looked away. A gentle finger turned her back and she felt a tear slip out from beneath her eyelid. He caught it and forced her to look at him.

"Loki…" She murmured dreamily and he smirked.

"It's time to wake up from your silly dreams Ida." He said and his voice had gone cold. Her heart sank like a stone as she stared at him in confusion.

"What… don't understand." She muttered and he laughed. The laugh ran out and echoed off the walls, off the inside of her skull until… She awoke with a gasp. Gazing around the dimly lit room Ida could see the fire had gone out, the TV was off and she was currently resting on the chest of the most handsome man she'd ever met. How much of that had been real? How much had she just made up? As she stared down into Loki's sleeping face she noticed the hard edge that often accompanied him was gone. In sleep he was like a small boy, curled up and forbidding the world to enter. The sun was streaming through the window and she realised, with a start that she'd slept the entire night on the lounge with Loki. Cautiously she moved out of his embrace, catching herself warily when he groaned and threw an arm up to cover his face. He didn't awake however and she tiptoes to the door. Silently she moved through the house and frowned when she saw the untouched soup by Siggy's door. Pausing briefly by the door she debated on whether or not to open it. Deciding against it she moved to the bathroom. Her reflection stared at her and she grimaced. Thank god she'd awoken before Loki did was all she could think of to say this early before her morning cup of tea. Hurriedly she stripped and tossed her now crumpled clothes into the laundry chute and stepped into the shower. The steam and hot water combined to rid her of the last traces of her anxiety and she sighed happily as the heat drove her into oblivion.

Fenrir POV:

The archway gleamed brightly, a stark contrast to the pitch black stone that surrounded it. It was a primitive curve of obsidian that jutted crookedly out of the very earth and bent high over his head. The glow of course came from the runes carved into its pillars. They gleamed with a magic as ancient as the stone itself and shone like stars in the gloom of the cave. Turning he fixed the elf beside him with a harsh glare.

"You are sure portal this will take me to Midgard?" He demanded and she smiled. Her luscious red lips parted slightly and she placed a long nailed hand upon his arm.

"But of course, Fenrir Lokison. The Gateway leads to many places, Midgard is one of them." She said smoothly and he turned back to stare at the archway. Sizing it up he nodded.

"How many people know of it?" He asked and she pursed her plump lips.

"Only the Dökkálfar Jötunn. If the Gods of Asgard knew of such a portal… it is not worth the pains of my people." She said and he nodded.

"Only one other has used this portal in the last century." Layla said smoothly and Fenrir titled his head curiously.

"They passed through under oath, we would grant safe passage and they would never set foot here again."

"Who was this person?" He asked and Layla clucked.

"Why would I tell you. It was an Elven affair." She said stiffly and he smirked. Taking another look at the Queen of the Dökkálfar he managed to bow once more and plaster a contrite expression to his face.

"How soon will your people be ready?" He asked instead and Layla smiled in the gloom, her misty face moving in and out of focus as he watched. Like the dark she and her people served she seemed to be one with shadow and vapour, not entirely here yet solid enough so that the hand upon his arm felt as real as any other he'd ever touched. It unnerved him but he managed to push it aside.

"When the moon is at her weakest, my people are at their strongest. The Dark of the Moon makes the fabric between all worlds very thin and that will be when we shall strike. Go Fenrir Lokison, gather you daylight army and be ready for us… we shall meet again soon." She promised and he bowed. She titled her head curtly and melted away into the darkness. Alone Fenrir drew himself up and spoke.

"Take me to Midgard, to the land called America." He said clearly and the runes glowed, if it were possible, even brighter. He took it as a sign and stepped forward under the arch. It was like stepping through a waterfall. A warm, tingling sensation ran through him from the tip of his head to the very ends of his fingers and toes. He blinked and was suddenly standing in an unfamiliar place. On either side of him towering buildings of grimy, age-blacked stone rose into a night sky that seemed devoid of all but the brightest of stars. He sniffed and the horrid stench of rotting waste, human misery and death coated the walls of his throat. Gagging he crouched and allowed himself to changed, feeling the bubble of skin and sharp crack of bones that had become more familiar than painful as each year passed. When the transformation was complete he lifted his head and howled into the cold night air. It felt right to be in this shape. He felt more powerful than he ever had before, stronger by far than even Thor. The excitement of the night overtook him as a chorus of howls joined his and he cocked an ear to listen. Music, laughter and the smell of spirits met his senses and he took off in its direction. Through winding alleys, twisting back streets and filth-ridden passages he charged the destination he sought growing closer with each powerful lunge of his muscles. He skidded to a halt as he neared the tavern. He straightened into his human form and ran a hand through his hair. Raising his chin proudly he reminded himself of who he was and stepped forward into the lights of the building. A woman stood in the doorway and even though he didn't know her he knew what she was. The smell of sex, sweat and liquor wafted from her in a heavy cloud. Her tired face tried to work itself into an alluring grin but he merely ignored her and stepped into the crowded building. It smelled of sex, sweat, liquor, smoke and more sex. Everywhere he looked people were jammed into seats, hunched over tables or sulking in corners. Music blared from a strange device in the corner which flashed occasionally. As he entered the rabble and talk of the place quietened and he felt every pair of eyes in the place rest on him. He tossed his head arrogantly and strode into the centre of the room.

"Boyo, I don't sell to minors. Come back in a few years." A man behind the bar, whom he took to be the owner of the establishment, said callously and Fenrir smirked.

"Just passing through friend." He said clearly and a man beside him sniggered.

"Just passing through friend." He mocked, his voice raised in a falsetto that made Fenrir sensitive ears ring slightly. He snarled and leaned in closely to the man.

"Do you have a problem with the way I talk stranger? If it displeases you I can make sure that you'll never be bothered by it again." He growled and with the bar so silent and still his every word could be heard as clearly as if it were shouted. The man, a hulking brute with a torso of muscle and a sour face to match sneered.

"Are you threatening me boy? Come back when your size matches your mouth." He demanded and his comrades guffawed at his apparently astonishing wit. Fenrir grinned to but it was a dangerous one. Allowing his teeth to lengthen slightly and his eyes to glow he snarled at the man and grasped his collar tightly. The man recoiled but Fenrir leaned in closer.

"I have no need to for I can destroy you here and now." He said and with a careless toss sent the man flying into the wall behind the bar. Bottle smashed and the crowd gasped as the giant of a man hit the floor and fought valiantly to rise again. Fenrir jumped the bar and grasped his collar again, lifting him bodily from the floor by the throat and shaking him as he would a rabbit or stoat he'd caught while hunting.

"What's your name?" He asked casually and the man gasped as his fingers tightened around the thick column of his neck.

"Alixus." He choked out and Fenrir gave him and last little shake.

"From now on, Alixus, you work for me." He said in a deadly whisper and the brute, whose face was bleeding and slowly turning purple nodded rapidly. With a grunt of disgust Fenrir dropped him to the floor. Looking out into the sea of face he felt a cold barrel press into the side of his neck. He flicked his gaze to see the barman holding a long, metal tube with what appeared to be a triggered handle to his head. The man's eyes widened and Fenrir knew it was his own that had caused the man's pause. Taking the opportunity he swiped at the tube with an almighty growl and his claws torn through the metal as though it were made of butter. He surveyed his hand casually as it transfigured back to its humanoid parameters and looked up at the barman again. The tube fell with a clang to the floor.

"I really hate to cut the game short but time is of the essence for me. Either you all join with me here and now, pledging yourselves to serve me and my cause or…" He paused with relish and cricked his neck leisurely.

"I kill you all where you stand, it makes no difference to me." He said and smiled as the room stared at him in shock. The group of men, whose friend he'd knocked into the next world, stood as one. He braced himself and awaited their next moves cautiously. He needn't have bothered. One by one they came forward and swore to serve him. Soon every able bodied man in the tavern had sworn himself to Fenrir and with a satisfied sighed Fenrir turned to the barman.

"My most since apologies for the damages I have incurred. It is not too much trouble, may I order a drink of you finest ale?" He asked and the man jumped to the tap. Within moments the foaming cup was pressed into his hand.

"On the house, for as long as you want em." The man said nervously and Fenrir smiled.

"Awfully kind of you." He said and jumped up onto the counter and down into the table area. Seating himself down in a discreet corner he sipped at the ale and watched as slowly the bar return to its usual hum. The music picked up again and patrons began to converse once more. The unfortunate whose name he knew to be Alixus approached him cautiously.

"Sit down Alixus, we've much to discuss." Fenrir said nonchalantly and the brawny man sat down gingerly. A washcloth was held to a savage cut on his temple and Fenrir clucked playfully.

"Oh dear, that looks rather painful… however did you come by it?" He asked and Alixus growled.

"Listen here pup…" He began and Fenrir lifted a brow sardonically.

"I mean sir. What is it you be after from me?" He asked and Fenrir winced at the man's atrocious grammar. Oh well it was a good thing he hadn't hired them for intelligence.

"I need more men. Find them for me and bring them here." He said and Alixus frowned.

"What kind of men are we after here sir?" He said and Fenrir took another sip of his ale. It was piss poor but it would do for now.

"I need men who are good with machines. Smart men, ones who know the electric world." He said and Alixus stared at him confusedly.

"What?" He asked and Fenrir sighed in frustration. He waved his hand airily and tried to find the right words.

"Computer men. Find me computer men." He said and Alixus nodded.

"Yes sir. I'll get you men so good it'll make Tony Stark seem like a 2nd Grader." He said and Fenrir quirked a brow, not knowing who the man was.

"Very well, off with you." He said and watched as the man stood up and left the building. Taking another sip he gagged and put the foul tasting stuff down.

"For Odin's sake someone find me a decent mug of ale!" He roared and took a savage joy in watching the way everyone scrabbled to do his bidding.

Loki POV:

He awoke alone, stretched out on the couch with only the faintest scent of lavender to remind him that she'd ever been there at all. He sighed and stood, moving to the door to find her bustling around the kitchen like a wild thing. There was a streak of flour by her nose, spreading out along her cheekbone. He chuckled at the sight of her wet hair twisted up into a messy bun with a spoon. She hadn't heard him come in, the music player was on again and she was singing softly. The song was rather sad and it was hard to tell whether it was a man or woman singing, something was warping the natural tones of the singer, but for some reason he enjoyed it. Picking up a bowel, filled almost to the brim with what appeared to be chocolate Ida's voice finally picked up enough for him to hear her.

"_Hey, hey baby it's just textbook stuff,_

_it's in the ABC of growing up…_

_Now, now darling oh don't lose your head,_

_Cause none of us are angels and you know I loved you yeah."_

Her voice was as light and melodic as her appearance and her fair lips were curved into a delicate smile. He tried to remember the night before, the conversation they'd had but all that returned was how much he'd wanted to kiss her. He coughed and the sound startled her. She spun to stare at him and the faint reddening of her cheeks he come to adore began.

"Why is it you can always seek up on me? No one's ever been able to do that and yet here you are scaring the holy Hel out of me at least three times a day." She asked and he shrugged, walking over and sitting down in the awaiting chair. She frowned and shook her fist at him before moving to stand before an awaiting tray which was covered in thin paper. Carefully she poured the chocolate mixture into it and smoothed it's top pedantically before setting it into the oven and brushing her filthy hands on the splattered apron she wore.

"Is Siggy up yet?" He asked and she flinched.

"I'll take that as a no." He answered and she wrinkled her face in a frustrated grimace.

"I'm creating a peace treaty… afterwards I was thinking we could go out to the movies and see something. I know it's not what she wants but it might be nice anyway." She said helplessly and Loki felt the familiar pang of empathy he'd thought he'd long ago destroyed swell in his chest. He remembered too the feelings of guilt, betrayal and grief that he'd succumbed to after Jörmungand, Fenrir and Hel had been taken from him and Angrboda.

"That sounds good… are we going to continue with the barn today?" He asked and she nodded.

"With Siggy in the mood she'd in it might be best to broach the subject later on… she's just so spirited it reminds me of myself at that age." She said and Loki couldn't help himself.

"What was her Father like?" He asked and immediately wished he'd left the subject be. The hands that rested on the drainage board tightened, the knuckles glowing white. Her shoulders rose defensively and her head snapped up fast enough for him to worry about a neck injury. She gazed out the window and sighed heavily. Her profile offered little of what she was thinking.

"Very different from me, but I believe it was why I was attracted to him… opposites being drawn together and all that. Siggy is generally a sweet, loving little girl but occasionally, like now, she flies into rages that can have her locked up in her room for days on end. I've had to repaint her walls three times, I've replaced countless bedspreads and at least a whole house worth of furniture over the years but… it's to be expected I guess, she just doesn't know how to control her anger and it's hard." She said and he read between the lines.

"I remember being just as difficult for my parents." He said and she quirked a brow at him mockingly.

"You? I can't imagine it." She teased and he sighed dramatically.

"Believe it my dear Ida. My angelic presence and guileless nature simply doesn't become such a tale but alas, it is so." He said and she chuckled. The tenseness had disappeared from her shoulders and she sat down next to him. Frowning she looked towards the stairs.

"I should go check on her." She breathed and Loki smiled. Standing he moved to the door and pulled his boots on.

"I'll meet you outside." He said and she nodded. Moving outside he walked over to the barn and began to shift the pieces of wood over to the side of the barn. A loud whiney made him look up. Stallion stood beside the fence, her head turned towards him and her eyes wide with alarm. He put down the timber and carefully approached the nervous horse, who pawed the ground fretfully as he neared. Speaking softly he held out a hand. She calmed and stretched her neck over the wooden fence.

"There now, that's better." He murmured and she nickered, lipping his palm with her velvet mouth. He stroked her nose gently and she snorted. Despite his care she became anxious again.

"What's wrong?" He soothed and she whinnied again, butting him in the shoulder and throwing her head towards the house. He frowned.

"Stallion?" Ida called and the mare tossed her head lovingly at her mistress' voice. A pale hand came up and gently stroked the chestnut jaw.

"Why are you up here?" She asked and Loki realised that this had been what unsettled him. The last time he'd seen the horses they'd been down the hill in their paddock… and he'd been flat on his back after the walloping Brumby had given him. A rueful smile twisted onto his features at the thought and he stared down to see the paddock quite empty.

"Oh I see… you came to say goodbye." Ida said and leaned in to kiss Stallion tenderly on the nose.

"What?" He demanded and she smiled.

"Every winter I let the horses go, they spend autumn and winter roaming all over and return in the spring… makes them stronger, keeps them free and spirited as they should be." She said and laughed as Stallion nudged her on the shoulder.

"Stallion always says goodbye… go on you sentimental old thing." Ida murmured and pushed the chestnut mare away gently. To her surprise the horse remained rooted to the spot. She stamped her foot and whinnied, throwing her head towards the house.

"I'm sorry Stallion, Siggy won't come down… I'll tell her for you." Ida soothed but Stallion wouldn't hear it.

"Is she still refusing to come down?" Loki asked incredulously and Ida nodded.

"She won't even answer me." Ida said sadly but stroked her beloved horse's mane and whispered in her ear. Finally the horse whickered and moved off. She turned tail and pelted down the hill, her long legs bunching beneath her as she cleared the fence and disappeared over the next rise. He turned to see Ida staring after her, hand bunched beneath her chin and her eyes glazed over a little. She shook herself and moved over to the barn. He followed and she smiled thinly at him. Her mind was obviously far away because during the course of the day she spoke only a few words, either to tell him where to move something or where to cut each piece for the barn walls. She only went back inside twice; once to pull out the cake she'd made earlier, then again to check on Siggy. Her face had been enough information for him to know that the results were still standing. This was getting ridiculous. Even in all his tantrums as a child he'd always eventually spoken to his parent, even if it was throw several inches of oaken door. Dumping the wood on its pile he stormed over to the house.

"Loki leave it be." Ida begged but he brushed her off. She stopped in the kitchen and he bolted up the stairs. He stopped outside Siggy's door and raised his hand. He pounded on it three times and waited.

"Sigrun Harris open this door." He commanded and grew angrier when not a single sound reached his ears. Ida appeared, a covered tray in her hands.

Loki don't shout at her." She begged but he waved her off.

"Sigrun Harris if you don't open this door now I swear on Mjölnir I will break it down." He threatened and still no sound came through. The anger gave way to panic.

"Siggy?" He called urgently and once again was met with silence.

"Siggy?" Ida called and her face went white.

"Open the door Loki." She commanded and he nodded. Sizing it up gingerly he prayed he wouldn't break anything. Bracing himself in the jamb he hoisted himself, brought his knees up and dealt a hard blow to the weakest part of the door. With an almighty crash it sprung open and slammed into the wall. He stepped through the portal and looked around, praying to see the little girl he'd grown to like at least cowering in the corner. The tray fell from Ida's grip and landed with a smash on the carpeted floor.

"Siggy!" She screamed and ran past him. The room was in complete disarray. Covers were torn, the pillows were strewn across the floor, books lay sprawled in every direction and the dressing table had been thrown right across the room. Ida flew to the opened window and grabbed at the knotted bed sheet trailing into the garden below. Loki only just managed to reach her when her legs gave out completely and she slipped sideways without a sound. He clasped her too him and gazed around the room in appreciative dismay. It would seem Sigrun Harris had gone to Wichita... she just hadn't told her mother about it.

**Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. The song by the way is a wonderful one called Speeding Cars By Imogen Heap, all credit goes to her. **


	9. World's Will Collide

Chapter Nine: World's Will Collide

**Woohoo bring on the Avengers! A massive thank you to everyone who has followed this story, whether you've reviewed, alerted or just read along with the fun. Hope this next one lives up to your expectations. **

Tony POV:

"Tony, is that my razor?" Pepper asked curiously, her head titled at an endearing angle to gaze at him like he'd suddenly transformed into some new sub-species of ape who'd somehow managed to break into the penthouse suite of Stark Enterprising. Pausing in his work Tony shifted slightly from beneath his new suit, the blade of said razor clamped in between his teeth. He gazed up and smiled carefully.

"Why my dearest Pepper, of course it is." He said, speaking around the knife-edge as she pursed her lips tersely. Delicate arms folded across an extremely attractive chest and she leant a slim hip against the edge of a nearby table. Tony felt himself harden slightly and wondered how on earth a woman could look so damned sexy whilst so obviously furious with him.

"Bad timing?" He asked innocently and she raised an eyebrow.

"Was it my tone or body posture that let you know?" She asked sarcastically and shook her head bemusedly. She crouched down beside him and held out her hand for the blade.

"Tony I've told you at least a thousand times not to hold blades or any sharp implements inside your mouth… give it here before you injure yourself permanently. If not for you then for my own desire for 'entertainment'." She ordered and both jumped as a voice broke in on them.

"Oh please don't tell him that, I was hoping one day he would slip and cut his tongue out… perhaps then he'd shut up long enough for me to actually get some of my work done without his unfailingly constant stream of interruptions." A tired looking Bruce muttered from the doorway, his tousled brown hair falling into his eyes as he stared down at them.

"Oh look Pepper, Dr Banner's finally emerged from the confines of his cave to join us upon this marvellous morning and he brought his typical, joyful self too." Tony quipped and Pepper smirked. He handed her the blade and she stood. Moving over to Bruce she smiled at the other man before exiting the room.

"You boys try not to blow up the building while I'm gone, Steve's on his way down and Natasha and Clint will be back soon." She called over her shoulder and Tony sighed.

"It's like she thinks I'm not capable of human interaction or something." He said gloomily to Bruce who chuckled and pushed himself off the door jamb to walk over to one of the computers.

"That's because you aren't Tony. JARVIS, can you pull up those results I put in yesterday?" He said and a familiar British accent filled the room.

"Of course Dr Banner, I also received a message from Crynox Labs if you'd like to see it." The computer system said helpfully and Bruce nodded absently as he scrolled through the seemingly jumbled lines of coding and biological algorithms. Tony, thoroughly annoyed at being dismissed, waltzed over and flicked the screen over onto a PDA before carrying it over the main computer pad. His companion sighed.

"I was looking at that Tony." He muttered and Tony smirked as he scanned the DNA sequences and numerous Gamma calculations.

"I know Bruce but that is exactly why I'm now looking at it. Fresh pair of eyes might be the key to all this so I suggest you run along, get a drink and get laid… in the nicest possible way." He added quickly and rolled his eyes as the PDA was wrenched from his grasp.

"That's your idea of fun, not mine."

"Oh that's right, you prefer cooping yourself up inside this lab for weeks on end… tell me again how illuminating that's been for you thus far."

"Damn well more than if I hung around at bars all day!" Bruce exploded and stubbornly turned his gaze back to the screen.

"How could you know that, you've never tried it?" Tony asked lazily, grabbing a screw driver and heading back to the half decimated suit on its gurney. He bent and began to fiddle with the chest plating.

"I don't want to." Came the sullen reply and Tony smirked.

"Ah and there is where we find our problem…"

"Drop it Tony, alcohol and the Other Guy do not mix, end of story." Bruce said warningly.

"Fine but I'm going to get you to come out for drinks and Shwarma one day or so help me…"

"Steve? Great to see you again." Bruce said relievedly and Tony turned to see the Boy Wonder himself standing in the doorway. His blue eyes flicked over every piece of machinery in child-like amazement before snapping back to them. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"I see you two haven't moved very far since I was last here." He teased and Tony, slightly shocked at the man's tone, waved him over. Clapping him on the back he guided him over to his latest invention.

"Ah Capsicle, just the man I was looking for."

"Jesus, run for it Steve." Bruce called out from his computer screen and Tony laughed. Steve raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Tony, what are you making me do this time?" He asked warily and Tony faked hurt.

"You all think I want something form you." He said and threw up his hands exasperatedly as Steve folded his arms over his chest. He was, finally, wearing something other than a sweat shirt or something his grandfather probably wore back in the day. It was an ancient Pink Floyd tee with jeans and leather jacket.

"That's because nine times out of ten Mr Stark, you do want something form us." He said sagely and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Details my good man, details. Come!" He ordered and whipped the sheet off the covered table to reveal…

"Shoes?" Steve asked incredulously and Tony frowned.

"Hasn't my family taught you anything? Never trust appearances." Tony reminded the super soldier who sighed and waited. Bruce had even looked up from his compulsive scanning and typing to stare at the boots in interest. They were rather large, bulky things that came up to a man's knee caps and plated in the same metal as the rest of his suit. Minus the obviously amazing paint job of course.

"What now Tony, can they make you invisible?" He asked sarcastically and Tony flipped him off.

"Steve if you wouldn't mind." He asked and Rogers reluctantly stripped off his own and stepped into the heavy, metal shod experiments. Tony was glad the soldier in this guy hadn't worn off, it made giving orders so much easier sometimes.

"I'd feel better if I knew what they did." Steve muttered and Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

"All in good time." He said and indicated towards the only open space in the lab. Steve trudged over and stood in the centre as Tony lifted a remote control on a nearby table.

"We'll start with basics… run at the wall and just walk on up." Tony commanded and after a moment looked up to see Steve staring at him sceptically. He rolled his eyes.

"Magnetic attraction mixed with my own combination of electron weak forces. Just to get us started Stripes so let's move this along please." He said steadily, checking the levels on the control.

"It's really something rather amazing. You are, I think, speaking English yet I couldn't for the life of me understand a single word you just said." Steve said amazedly and Tony smirked.

"That's because my intellect extends far beyond that of ordinary men Capsicle." Tony mocked and gestured for the man to begin.

"Not to mention your ego, I think Loki only just beats you in that department Tony." Bruce called and Tony muttered something rather rude about Bruce's pedigree that had Bruce flipping him off silently, his eyes fixed on an unravelled model of a DNA strand. Again Steve reluctantly moved towards the metal plated wall. Taking a breath he ran at it and jumped to land feet first against it. Tony tentatively pushed the button and smiled when the shoes stuck fast. That was the easy part. Steve was hanging almost parallel to the floor, his arms held out awkwardly behind him to instinctively keep from falling. A look of disbelief still covered some of his face but Steve peered back at Tony to grin.

"Go on." Tony called nonchalantly and watched as Steve walked shakily up the wall. Bruce was staring at him and nodded.

"It's like watching some mutated spider, only it's blond and, technically, older than my father." He called and Tony laughed as Steve spluttered at them from his view at the top of the wall.

"On the ceiling." Tony called and Steve sighed.

"You had better know what you're doing." He called tartly and Tony waved calmly.

"I've got you." He said and smirked as Bruce mouthed something at him.

"_Five he falls."_

"_You're so on." _

"You two done betting on whether or not I'm about to break my neck?" Steve asked sarcastically and both men nodded.

"Yep." Tony said and waited anxiously as, with a tight expression Steve took a step out onto the plaster of the wall. The boot stuck and Tony turned triumphantly towards Bruce. Bruce was staring at the ceiling and Tiny watched as Steve's second leg came off the wall to join its brother on the plaster. He gingerly began to walk around above them. Tony followed him until he stood directly over him, their heads almost touching. From this angle he looked like some smiling demon from a cheap horror flick in heavy, metallic combat boots. He grinned and flashed them the thumbs up. Suddenly to lights flickered. The power circuits cut out in the controller and Tony had a second to call out to Steve and dive out of the way. The boots unstuck and the super soldier had but a second to flip himself half way around before he slammed into a table which tipped over with a mighty crash. The lights completely shorted out and in the dark the emergency arc generators kicked in. Screens came back to life and Tony hurriedly crawled over to see Steve pushing himself up onto his knees and rolling his neck stiffly.

"JARVIS, full scan of the building, I want to know exactly what just happened." Tony demanded and JARVIS' quaint voice spoke in his ear.

"Sir, I'm trying to trace the source of the disruption however it seems that we are not the only ones who have been effected by the black out. Half of Manhattan just lost power." He said and Bruce whistled softly form his place.

"You alright?" He asked Steve who nodded and waved off Tony's hand. There was movement by the door and all three braced themselves.

"Natasha? Clint? You there?" Bruce called and a moment later the seductive, red haired siren that was Natasha Romanoff stepped through the door, closely followed by Clint Barton who nodded to them all curtly. Natasha looked over the damaged table an raised a delicate eye questioningly.

"The result of an interrupted experiment."

"Which you owe me five for." Bruce said waspishly and Tony frowned, whirling to face his friend.

"No, he didn't fall because of my experiment."

"But he did fall."

"That wasn't the bet."

"Our bet was about whether or not he fell. He fell Tony, hand it over."

"I contest this." Tony said but Bruce held out his hand. Steve was shaking his head wearily and both Natasha and Clint were watching the conversation with identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"Something tells me, we don't need to know." Natasha said to Clint as he smirked and nodded.

"Some things never change." He agreed and she smiled. Tony flashed them a filthy look.

"Are you two love birds capable of keeping your eyes off each other long enough to help us figure out how a blackout managed to wipe out half of New York and knock out Stark Tower or do we have to give Natasha a chastity belt?" He asked and the two scowled blackly at him. Taking it in his stride he moved over to stand beside Bruce and fiddled with the security feeds. He caught the tail end of a worm virus and arched a brow.

"You found something?" Bruce asked and Tony frowned.

"A virus, but who is stupid enough to try and break into my system?" Tony glowered and Natasha smiled innocently as she perched herself on the edge of the table.

"Perhaps, genius, there is someone out there capable of kicking your computer geek butt from here to San Fransisco." She mocked and he gave her a highway salute in honour of her much valued opinion. She chuckled and settled against Clint. Steve, rubbing a stiff shoulder from he'd sustained in his fall, yawned and checked his watch.

"Sorry Capsicle, am I boring you?" Tony quipped, his temper frazzled at the audacity of a common computer nerd to try and scrabble his beloved empire. Furiously he pounded on keys and began to trace the signal. The problem was the damn thing was bouncing around the world and back again, hiding itself within other viruses and backtracking through numerous firewalls in an effort to escape him. Whoever they were, one thing was for sure, they were very good.

"JARVIS, find that domain. I don't care how you do it." He muttered roughly.

"Yes sir." JARVIS answered primly and Tony settled back and rubbed his eyes frustratedly. Deciding on a course of action he would probably regret later he pressed a red button on the side board and waited as the phone rang out.

"Stark, I was wondering if you were going to call… looks like Hill owes me." Director Nicolas Fury said by way of a greeting. Tony flicked lint off his jacket.

"Fury, New York was just hit with a power outage large enough to knock half the place out… have you found anything?" Tony asked gruffly and the one eyed Director of SHEILD arched his single remaining brow.

"I don't see how it's any of your business Stark unless… someone tried to get into your system." Fury said slowly and Tony nodded.

"I'm phishing for them now, might take a while but anything you know could help." He said, spiting the words out like rotten candy. Fury smiled.

"A compromise Stark, give a little take a little." He said and Bruce stepped forward. He glared at Fury and his brown eyes flashed green momentarily.

"Oh so it wasn;t your people who tried to crack my privacy firewalls last week? My mistake, it must have been another typical SHIELD tracing tactic I found lurking in my software." He said and the director had the decency to look slightly chagrined. Tony smirked.

"Come on Fury, you owe us now." He said and the fierce looking man sighed.

"Fine. All we now is that the single originated from New York, lower Manhattan if your interested. Trust me if we knew any more would I be standing here talking with you lot?" He demanded and Tony nodded.

"But of course, because we all know you enjoy these little chats so much." He muttered sarcastically and reached forwards to flip off the the monitor. Fury's voice cut through.

"Do not go after this person Stark, leave it to us." He demanded and the Avengers all stiffened. It was a red flag if ever there was one.

"But of course Director, take care now." Tony mocked and hurriedly switched off the monitor before the man could answer. Looking around he saw Natasha biting her thumb nail intently, Clint seemed perpetually bored, whilst Steve just looked confused as usual. Bruce clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, outside you go." The usually shy professor said firmly and, after motioning for everyone to exit to now cramped laboratory, herded Tony out and up the elevator to the living room. The sky line of New York stretched out into the distance and it could be noted that night was steadily falling. Heading straight to the bar, Tony poured a round for everyone. Natasha had her usual dry vodka on ice, Clint and Steve a standard beer apiece, Bruce an orange juice for obvious reasons and Tony poured himself a good dose of scotch until he was satisfied that a slight head ache would result in the morning.

"All we're missing is Thor." Natasha said casually and Tony quirked a brow.

"And Shwarma. I didn't know you cared all that much Natasha." He remarked dryly as Pepper walked out of a nearby door, dressed to the nines in a silver cocktail dressed, black platforms and matching clutch. Tony choked on his scotch as she froze by the elevator.

"Hey guys," She called cheerfully and waved. Two curt nods, a courteous salute and stunned silence met her entrance. She grinned. Waltzing over she kissed him fondly on the cheek and ran a hand through his hand.

"Don't stay up too late kids, I've left dinner in the microwave, emergency numbers are on the table and, if you all get bored, there are movies in the player." She teased and Bruce snorted into his juice as Natasha smiled.

"Going anywhere in particular?" She asked, eyeing the beautiful dress the fiery-haired, love of his life wore over her amazing curves. His mouth dried and he took a hurried, fortifying sip of scotch… which only succeeded in burning his throat, making his head swim a little further and extracting a promise to explore those curves at a later date. Pepper smiled.

"Dinner with Jane and Darcy, don't wait up." She said as she walked to the elevator and slid its doors open noiselessly. Tony frowned as Bruce sniggered.

"Yeah, right… now we have to put up with his pathetic impersonation of a starved puppy all evening." He said to Clint who chuckled and tapped his beer against the small juice container. The elevator doors closed and Steve frowned at them all.

"You should show more respect to a lady… oh we're teasing Tony. In that case please continue." He said and settled back against the lounge. Tony, feeling totally betrayed, moved to flop down in a single arm chair as his friends gaffuwed around him.

"Where's Thor when you need him?" Tony muttered and Natasha coughed.

"JARVIS?" She asked and the computer beeped in anticipation.

"Yes Miss Romanoff?"

"Tell me, what is the weather report for tonight?" She asked and Tony quirked a brow. Either the Russian wasn't up for her vodka tonight or she had finally run out of interesting conversation starters. She read his look and rolled her eyes.

"Warm, with a slight breeze. Lovely weather for Miss Pott's dinner tonight." JARVIS answered primly and Natasha snorted.

"Why do you ask?" Clint asked and she shrugged.

"Is it usual for a thundercloud to appear over New York city when weather forecasts suggest a pleasant evening for cocktail dinners?" She asked and everyone turned to see exactly that. An enormous thundercloud was building over the city, its swollen belly roiling in anticipation. Lightening flew and Tony stood.

"Bloody Hell, you speak of the bloody Devil and he drops out of the sky." He said and Bruce came to stand beside him by the window. His eyes widened and he backed away rapidly.

"Everybody down!" He shouted and a moment later all five of them hit the deck as a rocketing projectile suddenly detached itself from the midst of the storm and hurtled towards them. Tony slammed his fist down on a nearby control pad and the large windows flew open to admit the free falling Asgardian as he flew in and slammed into the floor. The building shook and the liquor cabinet lost more than a few prized members as the team slowly got to their feet to stare in amazement as a familiar, blonde haired man got to his feet in the centre of the large room. He turned to face them, hammer in one hand and a small smile on his face.

"Thor?" Tony breathed and the Asgardian nodded.

"Indeed. Greetings again my friends, I come with grave news… and a need for your aid." He said solemnly. The smile had left his lips and his usually bright blue eyes were clouded with worry. Tony indicated the ruined liquor cabinet.

"We'd offer you a drink but I'm afraid there is simply nothing worth drinking now." He said sadly and frowned when the man didn't even smile.

"This news cannot wait, nor can it be dismissed with jests Anthony Stark." Thor said seriously and Clint coughed.

"Sounds serious, what can we possibly do?" He asked and Thor stared at him.

"Well…" The hulking giant began and for the first time in all the time they'd known him, appeared rather nervous.

"This is not going to be good." Bruce muttered and Tony was inclined to agree.

"I suppose it would be in your best interests to first know that… as of a few weeks ago, Loki Laufayson was sent to Midgard as punishment for his crimes against you." He continued finally and the room suddenly seemed to implode with noise.

Fenrir POV:

"Are you telling me that this… woman, was the one who took out the lights?" Fenrir whispered to Alixus who nodded. The hulking giant stood with his arms folded against the back of the front door he'd smashed in only a hour before. Fenrir nodded absently and turned to face the woman, if that was what she was, sitting on the only seat in the tiny apartment.

"I must beg your forgiveness. My associate here has little by the way of manners and even less by the way of intelligence." Fenrir said and the woman's head snapped up as she stared up at him through the thick veil of bright blue hair that draped about her thin face. She sneered and flicked her head irritably, the dangling dice pendants on her ears swung and clicked distinctly.

"And you of course have less by the way of common sense, come another inch closer and I'll kick your scrawny ass from here to Timbucktu." She threatened and he lifted an eyebrow quizzically.

"Your accent is different, where do you hail from?" He demanded and she snorted.

"A magical place called none-of-your-god-damned-business." She snapped and he grinned.

"My, my how very sporting of you." He muttered and moved to perch upon a pile of what appeared to be broken machinery and twisted wiring. Staring around the cramped space he chuckled. The sound obviously incensed her because she snarled.

"What's mine is obviously yours, please feel free to explore my underwear drawer while you're at it." She spat and he rolled his eyes.

"As illuminating as I'm sure that would be, I really must get down to the business of why I'm here."

"I've already heard the good news." She said mockingly and he frowned in confusion. She smirked.

"Excellent, at least you're not religious. I have no money so please leave." She demanded and he laughed. What a spirited wretch. He took her in silently, turning the full wattage of his gaze upon her tiny frame. When they'd first crashed through her door she'd been hunched over a screen and most of her body hidden from view. Now he could see all of her five ft. 2 frame. She was extremely thin, in many places he could see the bones sticking through snow white skin that hadn't seen sunlight in a very long time. Half her face was constantly concealed by the fringe of her hair which was an alarming shade of sky blue and cut off sharply just below her ears. On the side of her neck was a tattoo, a crawling lacework of ink that disappeared into the collar of her shirt. He found himself wondering where it ended but caught himself. No need to pant after the girl like a bitch in heat, very unbecoming. Casually he leaned against the wall and cocked his head.

"I have need of your services. I have plans that involve a thorough knowledge of the electronic of this world and it would appear you have some idea of that." He said and she quirked a brow.

"You want to hire me? Was that what all this was about? Jeez, a simple email could have sufficed, my door needn't have been bent upon your associate's knee." She snapped and he nodded.

"Unfortunately, as I said, my associate has little going for him within the realms of wit and the like… will you do it?" He asked again and she pursed her lips, resting her chin on a scrunched fist. Alixus glowered menacingly at her and her hazel eyes snapped between him and Fenrir.

"Perhaps." She said slowly and held his gaze firmly. Unlike many she didn't flinch or look away. He knew most people found his gaze unnerving but it would seem this snitch of a thing wasn't the least bit intimidated. The thought made him pant a little.

"I just took out half of Manhattan for you… in for a penny in for a pound." She said and clapped her palms on the tops of her things before standing and moving towards a table. Collecting a few things she scooped whatever she needed into a rucksack and turned to them.

"Well… go on." She said irritably and Fenrir quirked a brow.

"Just like that?" He asked and she smirked. Propping a hand on her hip she smirked at him.

"Look mister, I don't know where you're from but in this city you adapt or you die. My world is a changeable as the seasons and if I don't bend when I'm told to I break… simple as that." She said and he nodded.

"Adapt? I like that." He mused quietly and indicated for Alixus to move out of the tiny apartment. The giant moved out and Fenrir bowed his female guest through the door after him. She passed by him warily, her eyes glued to his hands. Good, if she didn't trust him then he could be safe in not trusting her.

"Onwards Alixus, let us depart this place." He called and the hacker, as Alixus had called her, paused to stare at him.

"Good god when were you born?" She demanded and he sneered.

"I could ask you the same question Miss…?" He quipped and she sniggered.

"Tetra. Just Tetra." She said and he nodded. Presenting his arm to her his lips lifted in a wolfish grin. She took his elbow gingerly, her eyes wary but her firm.

"Fenrir Lokison." He said and she smiled, a genuine smile that lit up her tiny, pale face like a star.

Ida POV:

She opened her eyes to see a whirl of sickening colour slowly focus into shapes. She groaned and a hand clasped her shoulder gently. She reopened her eyes to see Loki bending over her. She smiled, then everything came rushing back like some awful nightmare. She remembered the fight, the strange night and subsequent dream, her odd morning and then finally… Siggy's betrayal. With a gasp she went to sit up but found her body forced to remain down by Loki's surprisingly strong grip. She wriggled desperately.

"Let me up Loki." She demanded and he sighed.

"Please take it slowly Ida, you have been unconscious for 10 whole minutes and your body will need time to sufficiently recover." He said calmly and she felt her anger explode.

"HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She screamed and he continued to gaze at her with that same cold, disconnected calm. She lashed out at him and her fist connected with his chest. It felt good to finally let it all out.

"MY DAUGHTER. IS OUT. THERE AND. I HAVE. TO FIND. HER NOW!" She shouted and with every second word landed another blow on him, allowing all her pain and anguish to slowly drain out of her. Tears were streaming down her face and he still held her at arms-length letting her strike him, letting her sob like a child and scream at him like some half mad banshee.

"WHY? Why Do You Just Sit There? We Should Be… I should be…" She broke off as her sobs finally overcame her and she launched herself into his arms. Finally the frost broke and his arms tightened around her. As she cried into his chest he rubbed soothing circles into her back, his lips by her ear. She couldn't hear what he said, but the sound itself was comforting. After a while her hysteria passed and she suddenly remembered the night before. It was like a bucket of cold water. She leapt away from him, backing up into the head board of what she now realised was her own bed. He looked bereft but then the familiar cockiness returned and he smirked.

"Well now, best we cut that out now. We have your daughter to find." He said and she nodded roughly, wiping at the spaces beneath her eyes. Stubbornly she stood without assistance and moved shakily to the door. He followed and they hurried downstairs to sit down at the dinner table. Ida clasped her hands before her, the fingers entwined and showing white knuckles. Her mind was in turmoil. Everything had changed, for every second Siggy was gone the danger only grew steadily. She had to find her and bring her back now before the unwanted attention she'd thought she'd left behind caught wind of this.

"At least we know where she is." Ida said after a minute of tense silence and she looked up from her clasped hands to see Loki nodding.

"I assume at least you do, I'm still confused as to how this whole fight occurred at all… although it seems even in paradise there is trouble." He remarked tartly and she scowled.

"Keep it up and I'll kick your ass." She growled and he shrugged helplessly. Ida winced.

"I'm sorry Loki, I'm not being fair. I just feel stupid and useless…" She said and he smiled thinly. He reached across the table and took her hands in his. Gently he forced them apart and held them tightly. Ida wished suddenly her palms weren't so sweaty, that her hair wasn't so dishevelled and that for once in her life things actually resembled something akin to normal.

"There is no need to apologise Ida, despite the fact that you are being incredibly rude to someone who only wishes to help… your attitude is understandable given the circumstances." He said and she flushed. Her head twitched and she stared out into the yard which was rapidly darkening. Her mouth tightened. Dark was falling and her baby wasn't home, wasn't safe. She looked at Loki and lifted her chin proudly. She squared her shoulders and nodded. They needed a plan.

"I should call Vernette, see where Cecelia was taking them." She said finally and Loki smiled. He looked something akin to impressed and she stood, pulling her hands from his and moving to the phone like a criminal on their final lap of death row. She sighed heavily and picked up the phone. The dial rang out and she waited, twirling the cord impatiently as she leaned against the counter. Finally the line clicked and she heard a familiar voice shriek in her ear.

"Jenkins residence, this is Vernette speaking." Vernete tittered and Ida grimaced. Loki sniggered and she scowled at him. He chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Hello Vernette, it's Ida Harris." She said finally and held the phone away from her ear as the woman cried out happily, or something that sounded like it but was probably forced.

"IDA! How are you? Gosh I'm so glad you called, I was just thinking about the girls and how excited little Siggy was this morning when she arrived. I surprised you didn't stay longer when you dropped her off…" Vernette said and Ida's grimace tightened.

"Yes well, busy day and all that." She said as casually as she could and Vernette giggled.

"Oh I can imagine. After all these years of never letting that girl go anywhere it makes sense now why you let her go with Cecelia for the weekend." Vernette said pointedly and Ida frowned in confusion despite the fact that the other woman couldn't see it.

"I don't understand you." Ida said stiffly and the odious woman sniggered.

"Oh I'm sure you don't. Fine, keep him a secret then Ida." She said cheekily and Ida stuttered into the phone in protest. Her face burned scarlet and she prayed Loki couldn't hear what was being said.

"Anyhow Vernette, despite the stimulating nature of this illuminating conversation I did have a bone to pick with you… where did the girl's say they were staying, I'd like to call Siggy to say goodnight." She lied and Vernette cooed.

"Oh of course, just let me see." There was a rustling.

"The Ballard Hotel." She said and read out the number as Ida hurriedly scrawled it down beside the phone. For the first time that day, something felt right. She sighed and thanked Vernette quickly. Hanging up she turned, phone in hand and dialled the number as fast as possible. Loki was looking slightly bored and she waited as the phone clinked.

"The Ballard Hotel, how may we serve you." A soft male voice oozed into the phone and Ida's spine stiffened.

"Yes, my name is Ida Harris. My daughter and a group of her friends booked into your hotel earlier today… can you patch me through to her, I have some unfortunate news." She said and the man clucked sympathetically.

"My condolences. What was her name?" He asked.

"Sigrun Harris, a young girl about ten…"

"I'm sorry but we do not allow children to patron here." The man said suddenly and Ida's heart froze.

"I beg your pardon?" She demanded sharply and Loki's head snapped up. The man's voice bristled indignantly and her fingers tightened on the counter top.

"I repeat Mrs Harris, if your daughter is under 18 by our own good graces we cannot permit her entrance into this hotel… it is of a rather 'reclusive' nature if you catch my drift." He said quietly and Ida frowned. Tempted to say that if the man was really doing his job he wouldn't have allowed any of those girls entrance into his precious hotel.

"Are you telling me you did not allow my ten year old daughter into your establishment yet you allowed her to wander the streets of Wichita on her own?" She demanded furiously and the man audibly swallowed.

"I do not recall Mrs Harris."

"It's Miss Harris actually, can you patch me through to Cecelia Jenkins, she is her older friend. Tall, blonde and rather pretty… Texan twang when she's flirting." She added and the man's breath hitched. Bingo!

"Of course Miss Harris, right away." He said and the phone clinked over to hold. Fuming Ida glared at the red brick work. The phone clicked and Ida could hear loud music and voices through the speaker.

"Hello?" A lazy voice drawled and Ida's heart frosted over.

"Hello Cecelia, it's Ida Harris. I was wondering if I might please speak to Siggy." She said coldly and Cecelia stuttered.

"Oh that's right, children aren't allowed in the Ballard Hotel are they? I'm going to ask you one question and by god your answer had better be the right one because if you cannot tell me where I can find my daughter I will hunt you down and rip your world apart." Ida seethed and Cecelia gulped.

"Um… you see Miss Harris, Siggy couldn't come in and she said she called you, that you would be there to pick her up… oh god!" The girl's breath hitched but Ida couldn't be concerned about her hysterical moment.

"Pull yourself together and tell me where my daughter is." She yelled into the phone and Cecelia sobbed.

"I don't know." She said and Ida felt her throat catch. Her stomach suddenly felt as though it had been battered by Brumby during one of his bitch fits. She stared into the phone and her mouth went dry. Loki stood and came around the table to catch her but she waved him off as she spoke into the phone once more.

"I am not a violent person, in fact I rather detest the concept but I promise if anything, and I mean anything, has happened to my daughter Cecelia Jenkins I will break you." She muttered callously and slammed the phone down as hard as she could into its cradle. Hands over her mouth she collapsed into the awaiting chair. Looking up at Loki she felt her breath begin to come sharply and knew she was beginning to hyperventilate again. His hands came down on her shoulders and she nodded as he commanded her to breathe slowly. Slowly she regained some control over her breathing.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Loki said hollowly and she waved tiredly as she slumped in the chair. Her temples pounded and she felt as though she were going to be sick.

"You have no idea… I think I'm actually going to be sick." She announced and Loki smirked.

"Not on me you're not.' He said and hurriedly steered her to the sink where she hunched over and began to dry wretch into the silvery basin. The sun had long set and the room looked ghostly and cold when she finally captured some control over herself. Shakily she wiped a hand over her brow and without a word flung herself into Loki again. He stiffened and she remembered the last time they'd done this, how she'd reacted. Miserably she raised her face to his and felt the backs of her eyes burn.

"Hold me, please." She begged and it would seem he could do nothing else. Tentatively his arms wrapped around her and she leaned against him.

"What do we do Loki?" She asked and he sighed, a hand reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We wait. It's all we can do." He said and she frowned.

"No. No it's not." She said and he froze. Looking up she smiled at him.

"What do you suggest?" He asked and she realised he'd been pushing her, that he'd known all along what they had to do.

"Come, we have a long trip to Wichita ahead of us." She said triumphantly and he grinned.

"There she is." He said softly and pulled away. Grabbing her keys and pulling on her boots she stalked outside and clambered into the ute. Moments later Loki slid into the other seat and she smiled at him over the gear box. His hand covered her's briefly and she drew a deep breath. Kicking the truck into gear Ida pulled it out and they were off, bumping down Farmer's Laneway like Ragnarök itself were on their heels.

**Yeeha, the plot thickens. You all know what to do and I hope none of my characters have disappointed or offended. **


	10. Sang Real

Chapter 10: Sang Real

Siggy POV:

She was embarrassed to admit that she was probably crying by this point. For hours she wandered around the city trying to figure out what to do, alone in a city she'd never seen before that was rapidly growing darker and colder as the minutes passed. She couldn't call home and she couldn't go back to the hotel. She still had enough pride in her to know that the moment she called home, her mother had won, had been right this whole time in fact. Countless times Siggy had wanted to prove to her that she could do things on her own, that she didn't need to be watched all the time and now she'd probably never get that chance again… at least not until she was 21 and Ida had no choice but to let her go. The thought would have cheered her if the alleyway she was currently walking down hadn't been so cold. All around her the towering high-rises of Wichita rose like enormous pillars of concrete and metal, piercing the night sky that seemed devoid of all but the brightest of stars. She wiped her face doggedly, feeling the salty covering of tears on her frozen cheeks, and pushed on. The alleyway was dark, quiet and freezing, with no light except for the windows of apartment blocks high above her.

"Be brave Sigrun." She muttered and, wrapping her arms around herself, made her way towards the mouth of the alley where the movement of cars told her she'd be far safer. She didn't hear them approach, but she knew they were there all the same. Whoever it was, their presence was equivalent to turning on a light switch in her brain. She froze. She gingerly rose up onto the balls of her feet, just like Loki had told her, and turned to place her back towards a wall, with a clear view of both ends of the alleyway. To her great surprise there was no one there. The darkness seemed more supressing but she appeared to be alone in the dank alley. The feeling she was being watched intensified and she raised her chin defiantly. She pictured her mother and drew herself up to her full height.

"Who goes there?" She demanded and she was proud to say that her voice didn't even waver. There was a silence, as though the person were stunned. She refused to let down and her anger grew again. What kind of a sick, twisted monster made ten year old girls feel threatened in a dark alley.

"I said who goes there?" She repeated and finally a laugh rang out through the darkness. It seemed to echo all around her and she flinched as it rebounded off the slimy concrete walls. It was hollow and empty except for a deep malevolent throb that swelled at its centre. It was incredibly hard to tell whether it was male or female but one thing was for certain, it was a terrifying laugh. Siggy's feet had prepared themselves to run when the shadows across the way seemed to shift and rearrange themselves to form the outline of a person. A slim, female person. Siggy relaxed only minutely.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" She demanded and again the figure laughed.

"Don't be afraid little girl, I only want to help you." It said and this time, the voice was more feminine. Siggy peered closer and finally, the shadows revealed their prisoner. The woman was small and thin, with dark hair that seemed to shift and sway with the shadows of the alley. The shadows wrapped around the woman's body like a cloak and with each passing second her body became less stable, as though she were fading from sight. Her face was pale, paler even then her mother's, and her eyes burned with a coal black that showed no iris'. Siggy let out a gasp and the figure seemed to stumble in confusion.

"It's okay little girl, I'm here to help you." She said but Siggy took a step back. _Always keep your opponent at least an arm's distance away from you, _she remembered, Loki's face coming to the front of her mind. Oh how she wished he were here, that her Mum were here. She didn't care now that her pride would be in tatters or that she'd never be able to go out again. What mattered was seeing them again, and right now it would seem she didn't have a lot allying itself with her cause. She swallowed and took another step away. The figure lurched forward, black eyes burning in the gloom.

"It's going to be okay sweetie." It spat and Siggy screamed, the sound bouncing off the walls of the alley.

"What are you?" She demanded and the figure's head jerked in astonishment.

"You can see me? As I truly am?" It demanded sharply, no longer feigning kindness. Siggy nodded and continued to back away.

"Then your powers have surpassed expectation, it won't help you now but it could have been useful." The creature said idly and Siggy began to hyperventilate slightly. _Keep calm Siggy. _A voice inside her head ordered. It sounded like her Mother's and Siggy grasped at it. _Use your wits, don't panic or you will be lost. _

"What do you mean my powers?" Siggy demanded and the woman/shadow being laughed.

"As if you don't know, I believe stalling the inevitable is a human trait. Your mother should have done away with it years ago." It said spitefully and Siggy frowned.

"Did you know my mother?" She asked and the creature nodded.

"Everyone knew your mother, she is one to be remembered." It said absently and Siggy nodded, all the while her feet travelling instinctively backwards towards the alley mouth, her eyes fixed on the shadowy figure as it continued to move after her. Only a few more steps.

"Now, my dear, it's time for you to die. No hard feelings but you will destroy everything." It said and launched itself at Siggy as her heel connected with a pile of rubbish and she tripped. The shadow flew over her and sizzled as it fell into a pool of street light, pouring in from the mouth of the alley. It shrieked and turned to face her again, effectively blocking her way. Siggy scrambled to her feet and backed away.

"I'm sorry Mummy. I'm sorry Mummy. I'm so, so sorry Mummy." She murmured as she moved away, deeper into the shadows. The thing, whatever it was, moved closer.

"I see you can bend the truth as easily as any of us… your mother it seems has taught you how to defend yourself." It sneered and Siggy finally lost it.

"My mother, my mother, my mother." She mocked.

"If your so in love with my mother why do you just go marry her then?" She shouted and felt the air tense around her. She took a step forwards and the figure fell back. She sneered and lifted a hand.

"Leave me alone." She commanded and the figure seemed to freeze. It glowered at her, black eyes blazing with uncontrollable fury and hatred.

"I will find you again little Secret, mark my words." It spat and glared at her one last time before dissolving into the shadows. The feeling she'd had since it arrived disappeared, leaving nothing but a cold, disgusting alleyway in its wake. Her vision suddenly blurred and Siggy felt tears burn down her cheeks. She torn herself off the wall and pelted towards the exit. She sprinted around the corner began to sprint down the street. Dodging people this way and that, she had barely a recollection of where she was going. She ran out in front of traffic, skimmed in between the crowded walkways, jumped over sleeping people but always, always stayed in the light. She turned one last corner, her lungs on fire, and crashed headlong into something slim, warm and very familiar. Looking up she met her Mother's cerulean blue eyes and a soft sob tore from her throat. She buried her face into her mother's stomach and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Warm arms circled her as her Mum's knees gave out and they fell to the cold, concrete sidewalk.

"Oh Siggy, my baby, thank the gods you're alright." Ida was cooing and Siggy felt her face being turned upwards to be covered in kisses and gently stroked by soft fingers.

"Mummy… I'm so-"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter, so long as you're here with me now." She said and choked on her sobs. Siggy stared up into her mother's pale face and saw the dark shadows beneath her eyes, her midnight black hair tangled from worry and the hollow, semi-broken look in the bright blue eyes that seemed to have aged her mother beyond her years. She looked sick, her usually cheery façade had finally broken leaving behind a shell of her former self. All Siggy's self-pity vanished, leaving behind only raw shame, and she knew that her actions had inadvertently caused her Mum more harm than she's previously thought possible. Pressing one last kiss to her forehead Ida looked up and a smile broke out over her tired face.

"Loki!" The name rang off her mother's lips and a moment later she heard the footsteps of her next favourite person in the world approach. Turning in her mother's arms she saw him making his way towards them, a look of disgust on his face whenever someone accidently touched him. It seemed like the last straw, this one thing that hadn't changed. Siggy felt her face crumple and let out the howling sorrow of her night into the air. All the pain, the terror and hurt, all the broken pride and stupidity of her actions went into that howl and she sagged in her mother's arms. Her eyes closed and she felt exhaustion come.

"I'm sorry Mummy." She whispered and felt a kiss on her forehead. She's already been forgiven. Blackness overcame her as she was picked up gently and held against a frigidly cold chest.

"Sleep little one… it's been a long night." Loki said to her quietly and she nodded, slipping away.

Thor POV:

"Let me get this straight." The mortal known as Tony Stark said frustratedly and Thor rubbed his face gingerly.

"Your father, Odin, banished Loki, the most dangerous thing to ever walk the face of the earth since god only knows when, without his powers, a definite plus, but you don't know where he is?" He said and Thor shrugged helplessly.

"Tis because of the Bifrost. We of Asgard have since begun repairs to the Rainbow Bridge however it is a delicate instrument and at the time my brother fell… it was not in any way finished. My father had to guide him to earth without its guidance and it is lucky he fell to Midgard at all." Thor explained tiredly. It was apparently the wrong thing to say. The quiet doctor who became the monster, stood up angrily and his eyes flashed green.

"Lucky? It was lucky he fell to earth?" He demanded and even Tony flinched at his friend's tone.

"Dr. Banner, please. Understand that I wish this, all of this, had never come to pass. Nevertheless it has and now we must deal with it." Thor said stiffly and Banner ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. Natasha who was sitting closest to him, placed a hand on his shoulder which he carefully slipped off. He went to stand by the window and gaze out into the night. The red haired mortal grimaced and stood.

"Go on then, smash something downstairs Bruce. It's either that or stay and start acting like a rational human being." She said firmly and the good doctor immediately began to pull himself together.

"I'm sorry children, please continue." He said moodily as he flung himself back down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Thor turned back to Stark who had a cup of coffee in his hand. The cravings came back as he stared at it and Tony laughed. Holding out the half-drunk cup he grinned.

"Go on, plenty more where it comes from." He said and Thor hurriedly grabbed it. Gulping down the ambrosia of Midgard he settled back in the chair with a satisfied sigh.

"So now that we've settled that Loki is back the next subject for discussion is what we are to do about it." Tony said to the group and received nods all around. He leant against the bar and fixed his gaze on Thor, all his typical larrikin humour gone.

"You say you don't know where he is, yet you know he's on Earth." He said and Thor puzzled over answering for a moment. This whole affair was complicated, he would need to tread carefully.

"Alas, this situation calls for delicacy… it is of a complicated nature. Loki fell here on Midgard, we know of this because Heimdel could confirm it, however we do not know where he fell because something is blocking the sight of the gods." He said and looked up to see Steve shaking his head.

"Then you're not really gods are you? God sees everything and everyone, regardless of where they are." He said and Thor frowned. It was true in many cases that these mortals would deny his godhood. The takeover has begun centuries ago and all for favour of the Christian god of the Southern peoples, however since the issue at hand was more pressing then his pride, he decided to let it go… for now.

"Regardless, our magic sent Loki to Midgard and it my duty to find him and report back to my father on his progress." He said and Clint cocked his head.

"You keep saying that 'his progress', what is he doing here really?" He asked and Thor sighed.

"When I was found to be unworthy of the powers bestowed to me I was cast to Midgard in hopes that I would be changed… it worked. The All-Father lives in hope that similar treatment will cure Loki of his accursed pride and quest for vengeance." Thor said and, unlike before when he thought his ears would explode for noise, was met with a silence that was just as deafening. Tony's mouth had fallen open, Natasha looked stunned, Clint looked slightly green and Bruce… looked furious.

"He almost destroyed New York, he planned world domination and the enslavement of mankind… and you're giving him a second chance?" He bellowed and Thor stood with a roar.

"Yea, I give him a second chance! He is my brother, he is my fellow at arms and he was my best friend! I will always give him a second chance mortal because doesn't that great holy book of yours," Here he threw a furious look at Rogers who looked shock, arms folded across his chest beside Clint who looked tense.

"To forgive thy neighbour? Loki is what he is, he has much more to give than you imagine… tarnish his name not in front of me for you have not that right." He muttered, his anger dying as the weight of his own guilt surged forwards. The room was as silent as a tomb and Thor collapsed back into the couch.

"Well…"

"Shut up Tony!" Everyone yelled in unison and Stark's mouth closed with an audible click. After a few minutes of silence, in which the team was certain Thor wouldn't begin to shout and Bruce was not going to transform, Natasha sighed and threw back her head to drain the last of her vodka.

"Well now, that's enough thinking gentlemen… it's far too dangerous to let you continue." She said and stood. Moving in front of them she placed her hands on her hips and glared at them all.

"You want us to locate Loki correct?" She said and Thor nodded.

"So that you can go report to… Odin?" She continued and again he nodded. She turned to Tony.

"It's time we used that big computer of yours Tony, seems we need the intel." She said and he grinned.

"JARVIS?" He called and Thor jumped slightly as the ghostly voice rang out from all around him.

"Yes Mr Stark?" Thor growled and looked into the drained coffee mug in his hand glumly.

"I shall never get past this sorcery… what cannot be seen should not speak." He said firmly, Steve nodded.

"I second that." He muttered and the two men bonded over that from opposite sides of the room. Tony sighed.

"Just when I thought I'd converted you Capsicle… you go and become a technological caveman again." He said sadly and Bruce sniggered. He stood and the two moved over to one of the windows.

"JARVIS, run through all known camera recordings, security tapes and CCTV footage in the last month." Tony ordered and Thor quirked a brow.

"Right away sir." The being called JARVIS said. The window that Stark stood before suddenly went black, completely blocking the cityscape behind it, and moments later was filled with several frames where moving pictures whizzed across in hurried fast forward. Thor was thunderstruck. Silently he stood and walked over to stand before it. Clearing his throat he turned to Tony.

"Can it find Loki?" He asked and Tony snorted.

"Can it find Loki, of course it can… all you have to do is ask, although I'd like you to remember that what we are doing is highly illegal, both morally and legally, under no circumstances should Fury know we can do this." He said and Thor smirked.

"Ah, the SHIELD director is still unsettled by your lack of commitment." He said and Tony sniggered.

"No need to make it sound like he'd love us to be engaged… JARVIS find all information relating to the… man known as Loki." Stark commanded and the window was immediately filled with pictures and files about his brother. Thor was impressed and swallowed.

"JARVIS?" He said and looked over to see Tony nodding.

"Yes sir?" The computer responded promptly. Crossing his arms over his chest Thor titled his head as he scanned the window.

"Can you find my brother?" Thor demanded and JARVIS chuckled.

"I can locate the being known as Loki." He said and moments later footage from their battle in New York appeared on screen and Thor winced at the replay of Loki being pounded into the ground by a rather incensed Hulk. A chuckle echoed from behind and no one needed to turn to see who it was. Thor felt the side of his mouth twitch up a small amount.

"Yes well. As enjoyable as many of us may find that JARVIS; a little more recent perhaps?" Tony said and immediately the footage changed. A crowded street appeared. The date showed that very night.

"CCTV footage." Tony said and cleared his throat. Thor nodded and watched the footage unfold. Before his eyes he saw sudden movement and a small child, about ten or so summers, sprinted right into the arms of a woman who had to be her mother. Both were dark haired and pale, both were crying. It was obvious the girl had run off and that the little adventure as now at an end. Glad for them he smiled and continued to scour the rest of the picture. Movement to the right of the screen caught his eye and he turned his face to stare. The woman had looked up at about the same time and her mouth moved. Apparently there was to be no sound.

"Is that…?" Steve began and Thor moved closer as a man broke out from the crowd. He was tall, had dark hair and looked remarkably like Loki yet it couldn't be… could it? He was smiling, when he wasn't giving disgusted looks at passersby when they brushed against him. For a moment Thor didn't recognise the carefree man before him then he grinned, relief washing over him.

"That's him, JARVIS where was this footage taken?" Tony said and the computer promptly informed him of the location.

"Wichita, Kansas which lies approximately 1265 miles South, South, East of New York City." JARVIS informed them and Thor looked over at Tony.

"How long would it take for us to get there?" He asked and Tony smiled.

"Less than an hour." He said proudly and Thor nodded. If he ever needed to check up on his brother, it was comforting to know he was only an hour's travel away. Odin would be pleased and Frigg could finally come out of Fensalir.

"What in god's name is he doing?" Natasha asked and everyone immediately turned to see whatever it was that had caught her attention. Thor's eyes widened as he watched Loki approach the woman and her child and crouched beside them. He said something to her as he carefully took the child from the woman and held her against his chest. Together they stood and the woman pressed a kiss to her daughter's head. She spoke to the man and he smiled.

"Oh my god!" Natasha said and everyone in the room was shocked.

"Who is she Tony?" Bruce asked and Tony immediately ordered JARVIS to find out more about the mysterious woman. Thor now realised that, despite the quality of the footage, she was incredibly beautiful.

"There is next to nothing about her, all I have is a drivers licence and an address." Tony said as he perched on the arm of the couch with a small screen of his own. Everyone stared at him.

"You're kidding me, no trail?" Bruce said and Tony pursed his lips.

"Her name is Ida Harris, no birth certificate, no hospital records and no school reports… hang on she's a vet (don't know how she managed that with no records) and she lives in Banksea, Kansas. Her daughter, Sigrun Harris attends the local high school." He said and Natasha frowned.

"It sounds like a cover story, perhaps she's with SHIELD?" She said sensibly and Thor shook his head.

"Even SHIELD would not risk a child's life, despite the fact that my brother would never harm a child." He said and felt all five pairs of eyes fix themselves on him.

"The story is long and we do not have time. Stark you admitted to knowing the whereabouts of this Ida Harris." Thor said and Tony nodded.

"9 Farmer's Laneway, Banksea." Bruce read out over his friend's shoulder earning himself a shove from Stark and an eye roll from Natasha. She turned to Thor and bit her lip.

"Something about this seems odd." She said and Steve snorted. The Black Widow sent him a glare cold enough to freeze a frost giant and Thor was extremely glad he was not on the receiving end of it.

"I do apologise Agent Romanoff, however can you name one thing about this situation that is not odd?" He asked politely and she ignored him. Walking towards the screen she stared as the trio moved off into the night, disappearing into the left side of the screen. Arms crossed over her chest she frowned. Offended she refused to say another word. Resigned to the fact that she would continue in her silence the men all banded together to formulate a plan as the elevator pinged behind them.

"And then I told Tony… no, I'm not going to do that in public because not only is it illegal but…" The conversation broke off as Pepper stepped out of the pair of steel doors and saw them. To his complete amazement, she was closely followed by a woman Thor had thought he'd never see again. Pepper's smile seemed to freeze on her face as she walked into the room and the room fell silent once more.

"Jane?" He stuttered as the most beautiful woman in all the Nine Realms world stared at him in complete and utter shock. She hadn't changed at all. Still tall, still as graceful as a willow tree and still breathtakingly beautiful. Thor felt his tongue dry out and his throat close, unable to do anything but stare.

"Thor?" She asked and he nodded, dumbstruck. Her brow furrowed and she took a step towards him then faltered. Her liquid brown eyes crinkled slightly and her pink lips were held apart in shock.

"How… you're not… you can't be…" Her voice fluttered as her eyelids lowered. She staggered slightly and he launched himself across the room to catch her as her knees gave way. Held safely within his arms she blinked slowly and gazed up at him. A small, warm smile graced her lips and she chuckled.

"Thank you… but my question still stands, what the hell are you doing here?" She demanded and he sighed as he guided her towards the couch and settled her upon it. He was about to speak when Pepper's sharp voice cut the air like a blade. Rolling his eyes he turned to see Tony cowering before a furious looking Pepper, Bruce and Steve seeming to be placing bets on something or other whilst Clint looked distinctly bored. Natasha had helped herself to another drink.

"Tony, what have you done?" Pepper demanded and Thor chuckled as Stark stuttered in protest. Steve looked at Bruce triumphantly.

"Why is it always my fault?" He whined and Pepper glowered darkly from beneath her red fringe. Deciding that now was the best time to interrupt Thor stepped forward. Placing a hand on Tony's shoulder he bravely faced the tempestuous woman.

"I must give my most sincere apologies Miss Potts however it would appear that the fault lies entirely with me and mine." He said. Gazing back at Jane, whose knuckles had whitened somewhat on the arm of the couch he glanced around to see everyone staring at him. Suddenly, he felt extremely tired and rubbed a hand over his face. This night just never seemed to end.

"Would someone else please explain?" He asked desperately and Natasha hurriedly stepped forward to inform them of what had transpired. Stealing the steaming cup of coffee from a bewildered Tony Thor thanked the All-Father for small miracles and down the scalding liquid in one gulp.

Layla POV:

"My Lady?" A voice called from the shadows as Layla lounged around in her chamber. The smooth, water-worn cavern was circular and spacious, on one wall there stood a bright mirror, it's surface rippling and sparkling like water in the moonlight. Boredly Layla flicked her hand towards the door and it flew open to admit one of her pages.

"What is it?" She growled and the young boy shook like a leaf.

"M-madam Sullen wishes an audience w-with you, she s-says it's of the utmost imp-portance." He stammered. Layla smiled lazily at the high vaulted ceiling and waved him away.

"Very well." She intoned. Moments later footsteps could be heard and the doors opened to reveal Sullen, draped entirely in black and wearing a scowl so perfectly wretched it suited her personality to the end degree.

"Well, what is that you want?" Layla demanded and Sullen's scowl deepened.

"I found the child." She said after a moment's hesitation and Layla flew up from the bed in an instant. She lurched across the room and grasped the woman's throat, pinning her against the smooth stone wall. She snarled and leaned in to peer at the other elf.

"Are you sure it is her?" She demanded and the woman nodded, her face turning a deeper shade of red. The few candles that lit the room wavered as Layla tightened her hold on the woman's pearly neck.

"If what you say is true, I can assure you riches beyond even your greedy imagination but if you are playing me false…" She paused and licked her lips with relish.

"I will end you." She said simply and let the woman drop to the floor. Sullen choked and gagged, trying to regain her breath as she crouched upon the floor. She scowled up at her Queen.

"I tell you plainly, twas the child… none but royal blood can command the álfar." She said and Layla bit her nail pensively.

"This is good news, and the Mother?" She asked. Sullen coughed, rubbing her bruised throat.

"I did not see her." She murmured and Layla frowned. Waving her hand she dismissed Sullen carelessly.

"Thank you Sullen, speak not a word of this to anyone or thing." She said and the woman withdrew with a nod. Satisfied she was alone Layla closed her eyes. Writing the rune for communication upon the air before the mirror she opened her eyes to see the mirror's surface had rippled ot resemble some foreign place she'd never seen before. It was a small room, tiled white and quite dirty.

"Fenrir!" She called and a moment later the wolf-boy bounded into the frame. He bowed before the mirror and smiled cockily at her.

"My Lady Layla, what service can I be to you at this late hour?" He asked and she sniffed.

"You wish to know a way to surely win this war?" She asked and all humour drained from his face. His unusually shaped eyes glowed like small coals and he leaned in closer to the mirror.

"Speak." He commanded and she scowled.

"I am not your servant, Boy!" She spat and he dipped his head apologetically, she could almost see the ears turning down in submission.

"My apologies, pray continue." He said and she smiled.

"Seek out the lost vísi álfa, it's power will add to yours and the world will follow soon after." She said and Fenrir quirked a brow.

"I did not know King Alf was lost?" He teased and Layla smirked.

"I never said Alf Fenrir son of Loki." She said cryptically and he frowned.

"Where is she?" He asked and Layla smiled.

"On Midgard, she is hidden to immortals but you can easily send others to fetch her." She said smartly and he nodded. She could see the complex workings of his mind working overtime. He looked up at her calculatingly.

"And if she will not come?" He asked and she smiled.

"Take her child and she will come." She promised and he nodded. He grinned darkly and bowed to her. She inclined her head.

"You have a week Fenrir son of Loki for the Dark of the Moon rapidly approaches and my people prepare themselves for battle, do not fail us." She warned him and he snarled.

"Do not fail me." He said and she scowled.

"Till next time, Ally." She said sardonically and he smirked. She waved her hand and the mirror stilled. Left alone she brought her nail to her teeth and chewed it thoughtfully. He would not fail. He would sniff her out like the dog he was and then… she smiled, then victory would favor the dökkálfar. She threw back her head and laughed. The sound escaped the column of her throat and bubbled around her like a living, tangible thing. It writhed like a beats and echoed throughout the room. She delighted in its sound. Soon, it seemed to say, soon their time would come.

Ida POV:

It was one of the longest drives she'd ever been on. Generally a trip to Wichita could take anywhere between half an hour to forty-five minutes yet it seemed as though hours passed as the battered green ute wound its way homewards. No wonder Einstein though time was relative, he'd obviously been in a situation like this.

"Is she asleep?" She asked and felt Loki nod.

"Yes, I don't want to move just in case I wake her and for Nanna's sake don't laugh, the memory of the last time I woke a woman up still gives me nightmares." He said quietly and Ida smirked.

"She was entitled to do whatever it was she did, you can't just wake someone up and expect them to enjoy it." She aid sagely and jumped as he leaned in closely. She surpressed a shiver as his breath tickled her neck.

"She wasn't unhappy for too long after that though, I had a very, very good reason for waking her and if would appear she thoroughly enjoyed it." He said softly and she felt her cheeks heat uncontrollably.

"Loki!" She gasped and he sniggered, leaning back into his seat and drawing Siggy closer to him. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung slack as she snored softly. Ida stroked a strand of hair away from her forehead and smiled.

"Thank the stars she's okay." Se murmured and sighed as the sign that welcomed visitors into Banksea appeared out of the midnight gloom.

"Almost home." She said softly and Loki sighed.

"For some." He remarked and she forwned.

"No one's making you stay."

"No one's asked me to leave either, are you?"

"I… no, of course not." She said and he grinned. She scowled at him and stared out into the gloom. Honestly, sometimes she didn't know whether to hit him or kiss him.

"I prefer the latter but if it makes you feel any better, please go right ahead… just not the face." He asked teasingly and her mouth fell open in horror. Had she just said that out loud? Looking at him she realised, she most assuredly had.

"I hate staying up late, limited sleep makes people stupid... especially me, never take anything I say after 12 as the truth." She said quickly and thought she saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes before she looked away in shame. They drove on in silence until the green ute pulled up outside the house. Undoing her seatbelt she jumped out of the car, into the frigid night air and went around to unlock Loki's door. The cold air stirred Siggy and she moaned, her eyes fluttering as she momentarily awoke.

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily as Loki stepped out of the car, holding her firmly against him.

"We are home again Kiddo." Ida said softly and Siggy nodded. Her eyes closed again and Ida walked ahead to unlock the front door and hold it open. Carefully they manoveured the stairs. Opening Siggy's door Ida realised that she's have to spend the night in her room, the place still looked as though a twister had gone through it. Closing that door she beckoned Loki to follow as she opened her own bedroom door, praying she hadn't left anything too embarrassing out for display. Thankfully there were no panties lying about on the floor or bras hanging from anything, the ensuite was probably another story but at least that particular door had a lock. Hurriedly pulling back the covers Ida watched as Loki gently deposited her daughter into the bed and silently slip her shoes off. His face was hard to read but Ida wondered whether he was thinking about his lost children. He moved back and Ida tucked her daughter in, kissing her on the forehead before quietly backing out of the room. In the hallway she let out a sigh of relief and leant against the wall.

"I still can't believe we found her so easily." Loki muttered and Ida smiled at the floor.

"I call it psychic magnetism." She said softly and flushed as he looked at her again.

"I find it quite handy when I need to find things, all kinds of things. Is a trick I've never been able to explain properly. I picture whatever it is I need to find in my mind; I give it details, like how it smells, what it feels like or a specific characteristic that makes it what it is. When that's in my mind I just start looking, wandering around helps, and eventually I will find it." She explained and looked up to see him pondering something. She often wondered where it was he went to when he looked like that.

"I'm not explaining myself very well am I?" She said mockingly and he nodded absently then blinked and returned to the present.

"Pardon? Oh no not at all, I was just thinking about another method of finding things." He said and she quirked a brow.

"And what's that?" She asked and he winked.

"I remember where I put something, then I simply go and retrieve it." He said cheekily. She pushed herself off the wall and slapped his arm playfully.

"You are a jerk." She pronounced firmly and he staggered backwards, hand over his heart.

"Your words, dear saviour, they wound me deeply." He crooned sadly and she laughed, wincing as the sound carried through the house. He smirked and moved away. She followed him back downstairs, through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Wait here." She ordered and he obediently sat down in the overstuffed armchair by the empty fireplace. She walked to the only other door in the room and pulled it open to reveal the laundry. Opening the linen cupboard she plucked out a sheet and a warm cover from the shelf and walked back into the room to find the hearth in full blaze. She sighed as the air began to warm, eating away at the chill that permeated from outside. She went to the couch and began to make a bed. Loki was lounging in the chair again and she smiled tiredly at him as she sat down on the finished cot. Stretching out she tucked an arm under the pillow and stared over at him sleepily. He quirked a brow.

"Upstairs for you." He said and she shook her head.

"No, I'm comfortable here… besides it's really your room now." She said and he frowned.

"It's your house." He aid and she smiled, closing her eyes.

"Give up while your ahead Loki, I'm an incredibly stubborn woman." She said and he chuckled.

"I already knew that, I didn't know you were stupid too." He said and she cracked an eyelid to peer at him irritably. Did the man have to argue about everything? From the set of his jaw it would appear so.

"Loki just take the bedroom please, I'm too tired to argue right now." She said and heard him stand. A moment later the couch dipped and she felt a hand rest itself on the top of her thigh. She opened her eyes and stared at him. He looked down at his hand and hurriedly removed it. The place where it had been felt as though it had been branded, the imprint of his very fingertips melted into the skin of her thigh. She sighed and gazed into the fire, watching the sparks fly up into the chimney.

"Are you angry?" He asked and she frowned.

"No." She said and he chuckled. She looked at him grouchily.

"I'm not angry." She said and he nodded. Lifting his legs he settled himself down beside her, resting his head upon his hand as he lay facing her. She moved back to give him room and met his glowing green eyes steadily.

Oh alright, I'm a little angry… but I'm simply happier that she's home again." She said and he nodded. He tapped her nose playfully and winked.

"See doesn't that feel better, admitting you're angry?" He asked and she frowned.

"You have obviously never seen Anger Management." she said whimsically and he rolled his eyes. He stared at her pointedly.

"Not really, I don't like negative emotions. Their primal and dangerous, which reminds me that I should probably call the Jenkins in the morning and apologise to Cecelia." She said and looked away from Loki's stunned expression.

"Surely you're jesting?" He asked incredulously and she shook her head.

"Honestly Loki usually I'm a very calm kind of person, I don't get into verbal fights, I don't scream or carry on like some ill-behaved child… since you got here that's all changed, I can't get through a day without you making me want to rip my hair out by the roots." She said and he chuckled.

"It's not funny." She muttered and tried to look away, even as he grasped her chin and forced her face back to him.

"Everyone has a breaking point Ida, you just reached yours." He said softly and she smiled, some of the weight and guilt from her earlier behaviour towards Cecelia disappearing.

"Really?" She asked, knowing she looked and sounded like a child but needing that little bit of reassurance. The last few hours had been hell. When they arrived in Wichita, they'd stopped by the hotel and interrogated Cecelia for about fifteen minutes before getting back into the ute and driving idly around the neighbourhood. She's been sullen and silent; scouring the alleyways, pulling over and searching entire buildings just in case Siggy ahd taken shelter there. What had felt like days of searching had only been about two hours or so, which considering the size of the city was close to a miracle. Perhaps it was the fact that psychic magnetism often worked much better on people than on objects or perhaps it was just coincidence but finding Siggy after just those few hours of worried searching had been one of the greatest feelings Ida was sure she'd ever experience. He's been a rock throughout it all. Suddenly Ida felt incredibly shy. She looked away, her chin still grasped in her palm.

"Thank you." She said softly and he nodded.

"There's a better way to thank me." He said and she looked at him briefly. His brilliant green eyes were darker than usual. They sparked and crackled like fluorescent lightning. She licked her lips and swallowed heavily.

"How?" She asked and he grinned.

"With a kiss." He said and her stomach flipped. Obviously her previous slip of the tongue as still making her pay. She swallowed and, knowing there would be no avoiding it now, leaned forwards to place a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. They were cool and soft, fitting perfectly against hers. She lingered minutely before she pulled away quickly to fight the aching need that welled inside her. It wasn't safe to like it, it wasn't even right for her to do it but she had and now she wanted more. She looked away and refused to see the disappointment in his gaze.

"Am I your brother?" He asked and she looked at him in shock.

"No." She breathed.

"Then what kind of a kiss was that?" He asked and she stuttered as he grabbed the back of her neck and gently forced her head forwards. This time when their lips collided, he refused to let her move away. She was rigid against him, desperately fighting the feelings of warmth that stole betrayingly throughout her body.

"No… Loki…" She tried and he pulled away only enough to speak.

"Tell me to stop Ida." He said firmly and she faltered. The words were there, on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't utter them.

"If you ask me to stop, right now, I'll do it and I will never raise this subject again." He said and she moaned. His hand moved down her neck to rub gently at her shoulders before moving swiftly down her back, smoothing tender circles into the tense muscles. She gasped and from within her throat came a sound she was ashamed to even name.

"Oh, I'm taking that as a yes." He muttered and brought their lips together for the third and most wonderful time. The barriers she's tried to erect collapsed and Ida felt her body meld into his. Her hands came up to grasp at his shirt, bunching the material inside her fists as she titled her head to allow him more access to her mouth. His hands were everywhere, down her back, through her hair and, best of all, skimming the soft skin of her inner hip just above the band of her jeans. She moaned and arched into him, the coolness of his fingers erotically wondrous in the warmth of the room. He held her tenderly, firm but gentle as he coaxed her lips apart. She gasped and his tongue dipped inside her mouth and stiffened slightly. Immediately he pulled out and rested his forehead against hers.

"Not tonight then." He said but there was a promise in his tone that made her shiver in anticipation. She moved her face to rest against his chest, realising that although they hd started on their sides facing each other, they had ended up with her on top, one leg thrown over his hips and her arms draped around his neck. Despite the outrageous nature of the position, she had never felt more comfortable.

"One day." She murmured sleepily and heard him chuckled.

"Go to sleep Ida we'll discuss that later." He teased and she opened her mouth to berate him but felt exhaustion finally hit. Promising it would be the last time he got the last word she closed her eyes and relaxed. The last thing she remembered was a soft kiss against her forehead before blackness came and pulled her away.

**If you squint I'm sure the fluff can be seen. Gosh, this was a real shocker to write because I was just stuck with the whole writer's block thing. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Love to all. **


	11. All the Mistakes

Chapter 11: All the Mistakes

Fenrir POV:

"Are you aware that in civilised society we find it polite to ask permission to enter the private space of others?" Tetra asked sarcastically as he swaggered brazenly through her doorway and sat himself down on one of the few pieces of furniture not covered in paper and electronics. It happened to be the side of her table and he stared down at the blue haired woman in amusement as she tried, unsuccessfully, to push him off. Most people refused to be in the same square metre of space as him yet Tetra seemed entirely unaffected by his presence and at times took great pleasure in annoying the sacred Norns out of him. He grinned and brought his right leg up to rest his chin upon his knee, folding himself into a comfortable half-stooped sitting position.

"Ah, please forgive the intrusion my sweetest and most delicate of flowers however there is a manner of great import of which I need your aid." He said playfully and her sparkling grey eyes darkened in annoyance.

"Call me a flower, one more time?" She demanded, her odd accent thickening slightly. Fenrir cocked his head teasingly and opened his mouth. She held up a hand and glared at him.

"Bloody hell Fenrir, I was joking… what do you want?" She asked snappily and he rolled his eyes.

"You are good with these computers yes?" He asked tiredly and a slim blue eyebrow rose to her hairline.

"Mate, I need to drop about 40 IQ points to qualify as just 'good' with computers… refrain from insulting me I beg of you." Tetra said proudly and turned back to the open lap top on the desk. Fenrir's grin broadened.

"Are you able to find people?" He asked and she smiled sideways at him through the sharp fringe of her odd coloured hair.

"But of course, what's their name?" She asked and Fenrir cursed under his breath. Damn the Dökkálfar and their incessant cryptic revelations!

"I do not know, however it is a woman and she has a child… she would have appeared almost out of thin air perhaps a decade ago." He said and refused to meet her incredulous gaze.

"You don't know? What do you need this nameless woman for?" She asked and Fenrir snarled.

"What I do is none of your concern Tetra. I hired you for a purpose so do as you're told." He commanded and she drew herself up, affronted. Turning away from him stiffly she began to type into the small machine before her, her steady gaze unwavering as she worked.

"Fortunately there are a few women who meet your description…" Tetra said after about a minute's heavy silence. Fenrir quirked a quizzical brow and leaned in to peered over her shoulder. She frowned and tilted the screen away, lifting her chin slightly. His blood boiled at the deliberate challenge to his authority and at the same time he felt himself grow excited at her spirit.

"I am sensing that is not all." He asked and she smirked.

"Unfortunately, at least for you, there are over 200 names here." She said and he groaned. Throwing himself off the table in disgust he stood and began to pace the small room, his mind churning over the impossibility of his task.

"Fen, perhaps if I had more information I could…"

"There is no more information, this was all I was given." He spat angrily and felt his teeth lengthen as his temper built itself up to a breaking point. Turning away from her hurriedly he brought a hand up and leant against the wall, trying to control his breathing and the overpowering instinct to shift. No matter how much he liked Tetra he felt it important she didn't know just how dangerous he was to be around. The fact of the matter was that he needed her help in navigating this strange world and the less she knew about him, the safer and better off she would be. To his surprise he felt a small hand touch his shoulder gently. Instinctively he flinched and her hand retracted almost immediately. Fenrir felt slightly bereft at its absence but pushed the feeling aside as he would a bothersome fly.

"Fen? What is it exactly that you're planning on doing? I'd feel much better knowing exactly what it was that I was helping you do." She said after the tense moment had passed. More in control of his faculties he turned to face her and grimaced.

"Do you have any family?" He asked quietly and she frowned.

"I have a sister back in Australia, why?" Tetra asked and he sighed.

"Older or younger?" He asked and she grimaced.

"A pain in the ass kid sister." She remarked dryly and he nodded, smiling slightly. At the old, painful memories the smile slipped off his face and he moved to sit down on the very edge of the table, arms folded across his chest as he glared at the floor.

"So you know what is like, to be the eldest, to protect your siblings?" He asked and she nodded.

"Countless hours of babysitting, endless spoilt-rotten temper tantrums and years of countless favouritism from my parents kind of makes me hate her but she's my little sister, I'd do anything to protect her." Tetra said firmly and Fenrir nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I am the oldest of three. When we were but children we were taken from our parents and thrown to the very edges of the worlds. I was ten, my brother eight and my sister only five years of age… she was just a baby really and those bastards took all of us away from the only family, the only home any of us had ever known." He said and heard her soft gasp. He looked up briefly and saw her eyes were wide with shock.

"Oh my god Fen, I'm so sorry." She said and he felt his lip twitch in an irritated tick.

"I don't need or want your pity Tetra." He muttered and she frowned.

"Then don't think of it as pity." She snapped and moved to leaned against the table, her own arms crossed over her slim chest. For a moment they were silent again and Fenrir bit his lip.

"I'm… sorry." He said tightly, wrenching the words out as if they burned him. She smiled and turned to face him.

"What happened to your brother and sister?" She asked and Fenrir swallowed.

"I haven't seen my siblings for almost 7 years, my father for even longer." He said and Tetra cocked her head curiously.

"Your father?" She repeated and he nodded.

"He's the reason they took us away… they were afraid that his nature would lead us astray." Fenrir explained rapidly and met Tetra's stern gaze with his own.

"Why would they think that?" She asked and he grimaced. Although outwardly Loki was not the perfect man the happiest times of Fenrir's life had been when all four of them had been together, back before the banishment when they'd lived together as a family with Nafi and skifhnapdda all those years ago.

"You have to understand Tetra, my father is not a bad man however he is a flawed one and those flaws made many hate and fear him." Fenrir tried to explain and chewed the nail of his thumb.

"He has lied, cheated, manipulated and stolen from powerful people and that put a target on not only his head but those of his children. I want to prove to those bastards that they cannot win; they cannot just waltz in and destroy whatever they wish whenever they wish… I just want to see my little sister smile again. She doesn't even remember what her father looks like." He said coldly and felt his voice falter slightly at the last conversation he'd had with Hel. Suddenly he remembered where he was and who he was talking too. Straightening he brushed himself off and raised his chin.

"I trust you have enough common sense to be silent about what I have just told you?" He asked murderously and she nodded timidly at the furious look in his eyes. Immediately contrite he sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Try again for me please. Try whatever you think is necessary; perhaps tie in strange sightings, weather patterns or unexplained incidences." He said and she nodded. He turned to leave and was half way to the door when a slim hand fell into his. He looked back to see Tetra standing before him, her thin body wrapped in an old pair of pants and a shirt that was at least three sizes too big for her 5 ft. 2 frame. Her bright blue hair was piled messily atop her head and her strange tattoos slinked down into the collar of the shirt, which had slipped off one of her shoulders to reveal creamy, winter-white flesh. His heart rate sped up and he felt his breath catch slightly at the base of his throat.

"Fen, I won't let you down… I promise." She said and, rising up onto the very tips of her toes, pressed a small kiss to his cheek. Stepping back he was her own cheeks were a flaming red and she hurriedly turned away to fling herself into the chair and type madly onto the laptop. Dazedly he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. When he was sure no one was around he brought two fingers up to the exact spot where her lips had made contact with his skin, a place that felt as though it were burned with a white hot branding iron. Gingerly he prodded the spot and smiled. Whatever happened in the next few weeks one thing was for sue, the next time he and Tetra were alone together he'd get damn more than a kiss on the cheek.

Loki POV:

To his surprise and disappointment he awoke alone, his arms empty and the house strangely silent. He sat up abruptly and cocked his head slightly, straining to hear anything that might alert him to Ida's presence. Unnerved by the continuing silence he rolled off the couch and stood up, feeling the tendons around his joints pop and stretch wonderfully after the awkward position he'd been lying in. He walked into the kitchen to see breakfast waiting upon the table, pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice, but still no Ida. Quietly he mounted the stairs and walked past his room to cautiously open the door at the end of the corridor. A small, black haired figure lay sprawled under the covers, her mouth slightly open and soft snores echoing throughout the room. Smiling he retreated and retraced his steps back down the stairs. As he walked past the door once more he heard a sound originating from outside. He pulled on the boots by the door, idly remembering a time when unnecessary dressing would have annoyed him. Loki walked outside and looked around to see, with no small amusement, several white sheets on their washing lines, fluttering in the slight breeze of the early morning, a slim figure moving through them like a dark haired phantom. With a smirk he approached her and leant against the fence, arms folded. Ida had her back to him, steadily bending and stretching as she pegged clothes and sheets to the lines, waltzing through them with a calm smile on her lips. He recognised them from Siggy's devastated room and realised she must have been up for a long time. She hadn't seen or heard him; her attention was fixed entirely on her task. He cleared his throat and she jumped, whirling to face him. To his surprise the colour seemed to drain from her face and she stepped back, her enormous blue eyes wide with alarm.

"Ida?" He asked warily and she inhaled sharply. Her chin rose and she fixed him with a frank, unyieldingly cold gaze.

"Good morning Loki, I set breakfast out. Their pancakes because I remember that you liked them… are you not hungry?" She asked worriedly and he frowned. He stepped closer and his eyebrow rose as she stepped away. That was odd. She looked away and grabbed at another towel, snapping it out and pegging it to the line without looking at him. He took in her body language, which screamed at him to leave her alone, and felt his heart sink slightly.

"Ida!" The tone was harsh and she flinched visibly. With purpose Loki stepped forwards and touched her shoulder. Beneath his hand the muscles tensed and she had paled to a shade of grey he'd only thought possible on corpses. He gentled his tone, knowing he had to tread carefully.

"I should have known you'd be as skittish as a mouse after last night…" He murmured regretfully and tried to pull her back into his chest. She whirled around and bestowed a baleful glare worthy of Frigg upon him.

"I'm not skittish Loki. What happened last night was just a mistake and I'm sorry for letting it go on." She said firmly. If she'd grabbed a rock and knocked it clean against his skull he wouldn't have been more surprised (or hurt). Staring at her with his mouth slightly open he felt the first stirrings of anger begin to rise. It was one thing to be skittish, for her to be nervous, but it was another thing entirely to lie blatantly to his face. Loki scowled darkly at her and drew himself up to his full height.

"Is that what you want to call it? A mistake? Forgive me Miss Harris if my feelings and memories of the situation are rather different." Loki snapped and she flinched. Her eyes were filling with tears but he just sneered.

"You kissed me last night Ida." He reminded her harshly and she swallowed, moving away and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Don't you try to deny it either. You let me kiss you back and I heard it when you moaned, felt it when you wanted me to touch you…" He trailed off and wrapped a hand around her throat forcefully enough that she couldn't move but gentle enough that he was in no way hurting her. He tugged her head to the side and nipped at the tender spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Under his lips he felt her gasp and sneered.

"Was that a mistake too Ida?" Loki taunted and immediately withdrew from her, stepping away and meeting her wide eyed gaze with his own contemptuous one.

"Loki please, I am sorry. It's was just..." She began hoarsely but he'd had enough. Apologies didn't work, they never had. They were just empty words that people used to clear their own consciences.

"A mistake. That's a new one to be called I suppose. I've been called just about everything else, why not a mistake too. Well at least I'm your mistake Ida Harris because I'll be damned if I make the same 'mistake' twice." He spat viciously and, turning abruptly on his heel, marched across the yard and into the house. No longer being careful of the still sleeping Siggy he thundered up the stairs and all but kicked his door in. He threw on a large jacket and a new shirt before moving back out into the hallway. He paused briefly as Ida's door opened and a bleary eyed Siggy poked her head out from behind it. Her eyes brightened when she saw him but he was too angry to do anything other than sneer at her and stalk away. He heard her footsteps run after him.

"Loki! Loki wait! What's wrong? I'm sorry for what I did, please don't go!" She called after him as he strode out of the front door and down the driveway. He whirled around to see her, clad in only her socks, undergarments and a tee shirt, standing some three or four metres behind him. She shivered in the early morning air and her eyes were now overflowing with tears, eyes so much like her mother's it caught at his already bruised heart. He sighed and went to crouch before her. Meeting her gaze he leaned in closely.

"I'm sorry Siggy but I need to go right now… I might be back later or I might not be. This is not your fault." He said seriously and she hiccupped, trying to control her ragged breathing.

"But… why?" She asked and he smiled thinly, peering over her shoulder to stare at Ida sardonically.

"I need some time away from here. I made a mistake but I'm going to fix it now." Loki told her softly and stiffened as her arms threw themselves around his neck. She clung to him tightly and carefully he brought his own up to cradle her gently against him. He sighed and withdrew firmly from her grasp.

"Don't cause any more trouble alright?" He ordered and she nodded tearfully. Her tear stained face fore at him and he strode away before his lost the will to leave. At the very end of the drive way he turned back to see Siggy, standing in the centre of the yard in her rag-tag pyjamas, staring after him. His lifted his hand and she waved before her face buried itself in her hands and she pelted back into the house. Ida went after her, pausing only once to look at him before entering the house and pulling the closing he door firmly behind her. He nodded tersely and stalked away. It took him about half an hour to walk down the laneway into town and his mood was far from improved by the scenery. He scowled at almost everyone he crossed paths with, taking savage pleasure from seeing them scurry away like bugs beneath his feet. Pathetic creatures really, so easily frightened. He swaggered down the main street and decided to take refuge in the one place that was remotely familiar in this backwater town… the local tavern. The sun was only really just up, the clock on the wall announced the hour to be about 9 o'clock in the morning and to his great pleasure the early hour meant that there was only a scattering of people in the establishment. Two men sat in the room, one strewn across a table in a drunken stupor and the other carefully nursing his half-drunk beer between his knees, his eyes fixed at the wall across from him. The barman looked over at him and nodded a terse greeting. Loki notched his chin slightly and walked over. The man was wiping glasses and gave him an appraising look as he approached. He was a shorter than Loki by several inches but broad around the shoulders as most men in the town seemed to be. He had dull brown hair that, when not tied half-heartedly behind his head, hung in greasy tendrils beside his cheeks and a small squinted brown eyes. Loki sat down on one of the vacant seats.

"Well now my good man, what's your poison of choice?" He asked and Loki chuckled darkly.

"Whatever you have flowing right now will be perfectly adequate." He returned smoothly and earned a raised eyebrow for his troubles.

"I don't know about perfectly adequate but a bourbon might do you some good." The barman said cheerfully and went to pour out the rich smelling amber liquid into a spare glass. Loki sniffed it contemptuously before throwing his head back and downing the whole thing in a single swallow. It was smooth yet burned distinctly as it travelled to his gullet and looking up he saw admiration and amusement in the barman's face.

"It appears I require another." Loki said sardonically and the man laughed, his shoulders shaking slightly as he turned to pour yet another glass full of the bourbon into Loki's glass.

"Well now stranger, I don't know what you're running from but it's gotta be a good one." He teased and Loki scowled at him.

"What makes you think I'm running?" He snapped and the man grinned.

"There are two reasons men come to a bar one, for a laugh with their mates, two their running from something they don't want to face and, sorry if it offends, but you are alone and swinging back bourbon like it's going out of fashion, I simple drew experienced conclusions." He said and Loki stared at him in amusement.

"Terry Bardson's name." Terry said and held out his hand over the smooth counter of the bar. Loki stared at it for a moment before reaching out and grasping it firmly. It was rough and calloused, much like his own, but far brawnier.

"Erik Silverton." He lied and the man nodded. Loki looked back at the bourbon in his glass and swallowed it down in a single swill. Terry rubbed his face bemusedly.

"And I thought my mornings were bad, what the hell's making a man like you drink like a sailor whose ship just sunk?" He asked and Loki sneered into the counter top.

"A woman." He muttered and Terry roared with laughter. The sleeping man awoke with a start and the other man stared over at them with bleared rheumy eyes. Clapping Loki on the shoulder, in a way that Thor had often done when they'd been younger, and Loki couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Isn't it always… bloody creatures, can't live with 'em but we'd sure as hell never be able to live without 'em." Terry muttered and Loki raised his empty glass to that. Unfortunately the bourbon was not having the effect he desired and he frowned as the picture of Ida's stoic face swam before him. She had kissed him, had felt what he'd felt between them and responded to it with great passion yet she so callously, so easily, labelled it as a mistake. A mistake. The words felt bitter even in his mind and he scowled up at Terry and banged the glass down on the counter top.

"Got anything stronger?" He muttered and Terry chuckled.

"It's good to see a man who can take his liquor, pays me rent and proves there's more than just fruit-drinking sissy boys out there in the world." He crowed and the two other men in the bar raised there half-finished glasses in agreement.

"Here, here." The chorused and Loki smirked as Terry returned with a bottle of what appeared to be stronger spirits. He topped up Loki's glass generously and Loki sighed, swilling it around once before downing the whole thing as fast as possible. This time he had to stifle a cough as the liquid roasted his throat on its descent. He blinked and looked up at Terry who was stifling his own laughter. Loki stared at the glass and back at Terry in awe.

"What in all the Nine Worlds was that?" He demanded and Terry nodded sagely.

"My own premium brand spirit, powerful enough to make a cannon fire." He announced proudly and Loki chuckled. He pushed the glass back across the counter expectantly and Terry obliged him. Three more glasses in and finally the gods sent buzz made itself known in his head. He felt himself relax and moved from the bar to one of the more private booths in a corner as the day wore on, watching as the tiny tavern steadily filled with more and more people. Comfortable and only slightly dunk he sat back and allowed himself to drift off into his thoughts, which he stubbornly forced away from beautiful dark haired women of questionable origins.

Ida POV: 

"Siggy please come down here… now!" Ida shouted and waited at the foot of the stairs until her daughter appeared, face glumly downcast.

"Yes." She said expectantly and moved down the stairs to perch a few rungs above her mother.

"I have to talk to you." Ida said and Siggy nodded, her gloomy expression deepening. She trailed after her mother and plonked herself down into one of the chairs, ignoring the still warm pancakes on the table. Ida sat opposite her and reached across the table to clasp one of her daughter's hands.

"I'm not really that angry with you." She said and Siggy sighed with relief.

"I'm still angry but not enough to kill you… so instead I'm grounding you for a month." Ida announced and waited for the whine of despair. She watched her daughter's blank face and grew worried when it never came. Instead Siggy just nodded and slumped forward to rest her elbows on the table.

"I'm sorry Mummy, I really am and I promise I won't ever run away again." She said sincerely and Ida smiled.

"I know kiddo, I'm just so glad you're okay. Did anything happen while you were there?" She asked and Siggy shrugged.

"Yeah but I got away." She said simply and Ida's heart stopped. She gripped her daughter's hand tightly and peered closer to her face. Siggy refused to look at her and Ida realised it wasn't shame that was making her shy, it was anger. Siggy's eyes were full of it.

"I don't know anything about you." She said crossly and Ida frowned.

"What's there to know, I say live in the present and screw the past." She said perkily but Siggy's face remained stoic and cold as she finally met her mother's gaze.

"The person I ran into, she knew who I was and who you were… she said things that made me wonder." Siggy said and Ida swallowed. Leaning back in the chair she gazed around the kitchen, trying to gather her thoughts. She never got the chance.

"Not to mention the fact that you've successfully driven off the only guy worth spending time with in this whole town." Siggy continued and Ida gasped.

"Sigrun Titania Harris, how dare you say that! I don't know why I'm suddenly the bad guy since I have done nothing but protect you from the day I brought you screaming into this world right up until now. You choose to run away and you are acting as though I'm the only adult in the whole world who's ever made a mistake." Ida fumed quietly and fixed her daughter with a piercing glare. Siggy opened her mouth but Ida had finally had enough.

"No! You will listen to me." She said seriously and moved swiftly round the table to crouch by Siggy's chair. Her eyes burned and she bit her lip hard to stop the tears from flowing.

"Siggy, you are the most precious thing to me in this whole world. I love you and I never want to be the source of your pain." She said softly and reached up to stroke her daughter's ruffled hair back from her face. Siggy looked unsure and her eyes still bore into her mother's like tiny drills.

"You still haven't answered my questions, why did that woman know about me?" She asked and Ida sighed.

"Give me more time Siggy, I promise… no, I swear on anything you want me to that I will tell you one day but for now I just need you to trust me." Ida begged and for a moment her daughter weighed up the decision. Finally she nodded and Ida sighed with relief.

"Thank you kiddo." She said and kissed her on the top of her head. Siggy grumbled but wrapped her arms around her, burying her face into Ida's chest.

"I missed you Mummy." She whispered and Ida choked on her sobs.

"I missed you too kiddo, you gave me such a fright."

"I know and I'm sorry, I just…"

"You wanted to grow up, I understand Siggy, really I do but you're only ten years old… plenty of time for growing up later." Ida consoled gently and Siggy nodded into her stomach. Ida kissed her head again before standing and moving to the kitchen sink. Peering out across the yard she bit her lip; remembering that morning, her nervousness and most of all Loki's look of absolute betrayal when she'd rejected him.

"What about Loki?" Siggy asked and Ida sighed, a single tear slipping out from the corner of her eye.

"Sometimes kiddo, adults fight, and even when you think you're doing something for all the right reasons it ends up blowing up in your face." She said finally and felt two small arms wrap around her middle from behind. She smiled and looked down to see Siggy staring up at her sadly.

"But you can fix it can't you? You and Loki are so good together." She said and Ida let out a shaky laugh.

"I was stupid Siggy, I said something that hurt him very badly and I don't know if I can make that ever go away." She said and Siggy frowned.

"Nothing's ever truly broken Mummy… at least try to get him back." She begged and Ida swallowed heavily. The thought of finding Loki in his current state terrified her. What would she say? How could she ever explain what she'd said? That morning she's awoken in his arms and found that her whole world had suddenly set itself aright. She'd felt warm, protected and truly happy for the first time in many, many years. It had felt so right to wake up beside him, even if it had been on the old couch of her living room, and she had realised in that moment just how lonely she'd been. As she had lain there beside him she'd imagined a lifetime of doing so then she remembered the reasons why she was alone. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, the people she loved most in her life always left her. Her sister, her mother and eventually her father had all abandoned her and it terrified her to think that one day Loki would do that too. He was a good man, despite his carefree and arrogant exterior, she knew that. She also knew however that her heart would never live through round of pain like what she'd previously been through. She didn't think she could live with being abandoned again. Siggy was the only thing tying her to sanity, which is why she'd been so distraught when she'd run away. So in the end it had been easier to re-erect the barriers, to tell herself she didn't feel anything.

"Siggy do don't think this is one of those things that can be fixed." She said and bit her lip at Siggy's baleful glare. She rolled her eyes ad looked over at the barn. It still needed to be repaired, all the debris was gone and all the wood cut, now all that was needed was a ladder, some nails and a few tins of paint.

"Look we'll give him the day to himself. He probably needs a bit of time away from us as it is… if he doesn't come back tonight I'll go into town and look around." Ida promised and sighed as Siggy squealed loudly in her ear and squeezed her so tightly she thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Oh thank you Mummy, thank you." She cried and Ida smiled. Tugging Siggy's hand she pulled her to the door.

"A day's hard work never goes amiss; you can start working off that grounding by helping me out with the barn." She said and Siggy nodded as they both pulled on their boots. The sun was shining and in the distance the wind whistled through the endless rows of wheat, filling the air with the lazy sound of an inland sea. She clapped Siggy on the shoulder and went to retrieve the ancient ladder from the shed. Leaning it against the recently replaced frame she nodded and walked over to begin laying out the wood. Hands on hips the two women gazed at the pile of wood before catching each other's eye and chuckling loudly.

"Come on." Ida said bracingly and they moved as one to begin work. It was slow, back breaking work. The large 10 metre pieces of timber would be heaved upright and hauled against the side of the barn. Siggy would then have to scamper up the rickety wooden ladder and hold the top of each plank straight against the triangular framed wall. Nail gun in hand Ida would then nail the bottom of the planks securely to the barn wall, swap places with her daughter and do the same at the top. When one plant was done they'd then have to restart the process by locating the appropriate size plank and heaving it upright as well. It had been hard, and they only got about a quarter of the way through it by mid-afternoon. Sweat poured off both of them in great rivers and Ida could see her daughter was drooping with weariness as she scampered up the ladder for what must have been about the 30th time that day. She'd called it a day, knowing the job required at least two people to be completed, and together they gone back inside to shower, dress, tidy most of Siggy's room and have an afternoon tea of leftover pancakes and ice cream. Siggy had insisted they leave some for Loki and Ida hadn't the heart to refuse her. The clock was revealing the time to be about five o'clock as she washed up their plates, arms soapy to her elbows. Then the phone rang. Siggy was at the table with the History of the Nine Realms open on the table in front of her and immediately jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked and Ida frowned.

"I mean…hello you've reached the Harris residence; this is Siggy speaking. Oh, hi Jonesy how are you?" She asked and Ida smiled. She continued with the washing up.

"She's here but her arms are all soapy, hang on a second… Mummy?" She asked and Ida nodded. Smiling Siggy stretched the phone as far as it would go and Ida tucked it into the nook between her head and shoulder, holding it tightly.

"Hello Jonesy." She said cheerfully and Albert Jones' voice rang through the phone.

"Ida, ye best git down 'ere quick smart." He said and Ida snorted.

"Data Jonesy I need data." She said playfully and he chuckled.

"I'm down at Terry's. Looks like that Erik fellow's found himself a hidey hole… man looks about as happy as I was at me sister's third wedding announcement, please come and get 'im before his gloomy face puts me off me ale." He begged and Ida inhaled sharply.

"He's a fully grown man Jonesy, he can handle himself." She retorted shortly and heard her neighbour sigh.

"Ida, I've bin 'ere since 2 and accordin' to Terry he's been 'ere since abou 9. He's nearly cleared the entire liquor cabinet and refuses to slow down on the grog, he needs to get home safely lass and you're the one who's hired 'im." He pointed out and she sighed. She looked over at Siggy who turned away in an effort to appear nonchalant and uncaring about the conversation she could most likely hear over the phone. Rolling her eyes she sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll be down there in ten minutes… will you please keep him out of trouble?" She begged and Jonesy chuckled.

"Aye, see you later lass." He said and hung up. Siggy came and took the phone from her mother as Ida turned to dry her hands off on a nearby tea towel.

"Come on then kiddo, we've got us a passenger to collect." She said and Siggy smiled broadly. She closed the book and raced to the door, throwing the keys to her mother and pelting outside. Ida followed her bemusedly and clambered into the driver's seat. She pulled out of the drive way and Siggy smiled as her favourite song rolled onto the radio.

_Daddy sits on the front porch swinging,_

_Looking out on a vacant field,_

_Use to be filled with barley and tabaco _

_Now he knows it never will._

_Brother found work in Indiana,_

_Sister's a nurse at the old folks home, _

_Mum's still cooking too much for supper_

_And me I've been a long time gone..._

Ida chuckled and turned it up until the cab was filled with the sound of classic country music. As she jived on the worn leather of her seat, Siggy sang along with Natalie Maines and they raced along Farmer's Laneway towards Banksea. The sun was setting to the west and Ida was glad most people were either at home or heading there because she knew the scene at Terry's was not going to be pretty. She pulled up outside the little pub and sighed. The engine died away and she sat at the wheel. She didn't have to be here. Loki was old enough to take care of himself and besides the fact that he probably did not want to see her right now she herself was not in the mood to relive the morning's events. A soft hand touched her arm and she looked over the gear box to see Siggy smiling at her.

"Go on Mum; better get it over with now." She said encouragingly and Ida nodded. She kissed her daughter on the cheek, warned her to stay in the car and go out. Shaking herself out Ida strode to the door of the bar and pulled it open. As usual the five o'clock crowd was in, all sitting at their regular tables, all turning to look at her as she entered. Terry waved at her from the bar and she smiled stiffly. Looking around she spotted Jonesy at his usual bar stool, his oldest son David seated beside him. She marched over to them and coughed. They turned and smiled at her in welcome. David was a spitting image of his father and shook her hand.

"So where is he?" She asked and they both pointed. She turned to see a group of men all crowded around something or someone. Cautiously she approached and rose up on the tips of her toes to see Loki right at their centre. He held in his hand three darts and in the other a small shot glass of what appeared to be moonshine. She rolled her eyes as the men cheered.

"Fifty bucks he won't do it." A man nearby said and she looked at him curiously. She turned back to see Loki taking careful aim and let fly each dart, sinking them all straight into the centre of the dart board. All around it were darts thrown by others and she guessed that he'd found an alternative outlet for his discontent.

"Bull's eye!" The group crowed and money was swapped and grumbled over. Loki took a sip of the liquor and turned around.

"Does anyone else wish to challenge me or are you all sufficiently bested enough to admit defeat and return home to your pathetic lives?" He asked and the crowd drew away slightly at the venom I his tone before laughing. Ida stepped forwards through the ring of men and cleared her throat.

"I'll give it a try." She said and the crowd whirl in astonishment.

"Well bless me, its Ida Harris… never thought I'd see you in this place." Bobby Jenkins sniggered and she smiled thinly.

"And I never thought you'd past 12th grade and yet here we stand. Now," She turned back to Loki and arched a brow.

"Does your challenge still stand or does it not?" She asked. His face had paled and he looked ready to either to laugh hysterically or murder someone. Finally he managed to gather his wits and smiled coldly.

"But of course Miss Harris." He said gallantly and walked over to wrench the darts violently from their places. She pursed her lips and thanks him when he handed them to her. He sneered and went to stand by the marked line.

"Wait! Let's make this a real challenge." Ida said and the group quietened. She cleared her throat.

"He's handicapped by being slightly intoxicated." She said and everyone chuckled.

"So therefore I must have a handicap as well." She said and the group deliberated over the next course of action. Finally an agreement was reached. Ida would have to take the shot from another five paces back whilst standing on one leg. She smiled graciously and moved to her position.

"Lady's first." Loki said and she smiled. He frowned and turned away, shoulders hunched. Ida felt her heart ache and knew she had to play this right. She got her balance and raised her left leg slightly. Carefully she lined up the dart board and, after a moment's pause, let fly one of her darts. It flew straight and true, right into the bull's eye. The crowd was stunned and Loki looked back towards her. He glowered and took aim. Letting fly his own dart he also struck the centre most point of the board, just a little higher on the board she smiled and waved away the glass someone offered her. Taking aim again she closed her eyes and let the dart fly. Another stunned silence made her open them to see the stem of her dart quivering in the centre of the board. Now she had everyone's attention. Angrily Loki tossed his own and it too flew into the bull's eye. They were now tied and the whole pub was quietly observing them.

"What do I get if I win this round?" Ida asked and Loki sneered.

"Whatever you want?" He said tartly and she smiled.

"Oh, the possibilities. What if I lose?" She asked and he smiled.

"Whatever I want?" He said and she grinned. Waggling her finger at him playfully she nodded.

"Seems fair… ready?" She asked and he nodded, the thrill of competition momentarily ridding his eyes of the hurt look she'd come to hate seeing there. She lined up her final shot and let it go. It whizzed through the air and landed just inside the bull's eye. She smiled and indicated for him to go. He drew himself up and let the dart fly, sinking it deep into the middle of the target. The crowd was confused. Six darts lay in the centre most ring of the board and no one knew how to call it.

"A draw?" Someone chorused and Ida smirked.

"Wait." She said and exhaled deeply. The last dart she'd thrown suddenly wiggled and fell to the ground with a deafening click. The crowd stared at it for a moment and she smiled at Loki.

"Looks like you won then." She said and walked over to take his arm. In the confusion she managed to drag him over to a secluded booth and forced him into the seat. He glared at her irritably and tried to push passed her but she merely knocked him back in his collapsed into the seat. She arched a brow and sat down beside him.

"Please Loki, you need to come home." She said and he frowned.

"I don't understand why. Mistakes are generally avoided after they're done, I would have thought you'd have enjoyed my absence." He muttered darkly and she closed her eyes. She sighed and looked over at him.

"It wasn't a mistake… I was stupid to ever let you think that I regretted it." She said and he looked at her darkly. She swallowed and raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"Ida, are you admitting that what you felt was real?" He asked and she chewed her lip.

"I cannot." She said and he quirked a brow.

"Cannot or will not?" Loki demanded and she flinched.

"Cannot, I cannot say because I am afraid alright?" She said and stood up from the table.

"I'm heading home now, Siggy's in the car and she desperately wants to see you so you can sit here and sulk or you can come with me now." She said and held out her hand to him. He remained seated, staring at her extended palm as though it were some rare species of flower he'd never seen before. He brought his eyes up to meet hers and slowly grasped it. She smiled and pulled him up. She led him out of the bar, after waving goodbye to Terry, David and Jonesy, and helped load him into the back of the ute. He lounged around the bottom of the tray and stared up at the stars as though seeing them for the first time. She smiled and climbed back into the cab. They took off and Siggy chatted through the now open window to the silent Loki how stared up into the sky as though contemplating the very vastness of space itself. When they reached home Ida ordered Siggy inside and the little girl raced across the yard to unlock the door and hold it open. The scene felt odd familiar as Ida moved to help Loki out of the tray and half escort/ half carry him into the house. Carefully she navigated the stairs for him and led him to his room where she folded back the covers and forced him into it. He smirked at her in the dimly lit room.

"I should extract my favour right here and now." He said and Ida froze. Paused by the door she stared back at him in shock. He was grinning at her with open intent clear on his handsome features. She drew herself up with great dignity and faced him.

"I suppose you could Loki, in fact you could ask me to do anything you wanted yet at the end of the day I don't think that's what you want. I wonder if you'd find it at all worth it forced or not." She mused and he frowned.

"Why do you do that?" He asked and it was her turn to frown.

"Do what?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Belittle yourself? Can you not see what it is about you that make's a man mad for you?" He asked and she flushed.

"Not particularly, I'm a farmer Loki." She said and he sighed.

"But you're not just that are you?" He said quietly and she saw his eyes droop with exhaustion and moved into the room to pull the covers up over him. He smiled up at her and she leaned forwards to press and soft kiss to his cheek.

"I am truly, deeply sorry Loki. You are no one's mistake, especially not mine." She said and turned back to leave him. At the door she paused as his voice stopped her once again.

"Please stay?" He begged and her heart stopped. She turned half way and bit her lip. Dare she stay?

"When Siggy is in bed, I will stay." She said softly and moved out into the corridor and up to her daughter's room. Siggy was already in bed, which they'd rearranged only that afternoon. She smiled as her mother entered and threw her arms around her.

"See Mummy, nothings truly broken." She said and Ida smiled.

"Goodnight kiddo." She said and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. She walked out, switched off the light and closed the door. Grateful that everything was at least part way back to normalcy she walked into the bathroom brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Yawning she looked over at the clock to see that it was only seven thirty. Sniggering at herself she moved into the corridor to see Loki leaning against his door jamb, staring at her.

"You were taking too long." He said and she smiled.

"Well excuse me but whose house is this?" She asked as she approached and he grinned down at her. Choosing not to answer he drew her close to him and rested his chin on the top her head.

"Come on." She said and tugged him into the room. She crawled up the bedspread and wriggled underneath it. He followed suit until they were lying down once more, facing each other in the dark. She felt his fingers ghostly over her hair and lace themselves between her own. She sighed happily and decided then and there that even if it didn't last, if he left just like everyone else, it was so much better to have tried it then to have run away from it.

"Loki?" She whispered and head him grunt. She giggled and moved closer, pressing her body down his firmer, colder one.

"I'm sorry." She said and he sighed.

"It is alright Ida." He said and she opened her mouth to say that it wasn't but his free hand came up and a single finger covered her lips, preventing her from saying a word.

"I said that it is alright Ida, just please never say it again." He said and she smiled. Snuggling into his chest she sighed and held him closer.

"I promise." She whispered and he smiled into her hair. Wrapped in each other's arms they drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware of the trouble fate had lying in store for them.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuhhh! OMG, so much fluff and nonsense. This chapter was kind of spur of the moment but I felt that it was necessary to cement the acceptance of their feelings with a small challenge; the course of true love never running smooth and all that jazz. Please review and let me know what you all think, plot is starting to thicker now and I wonder who will destroy the peace first Fenrir or Avengers. Review, wait and find out ( hopefully in that order :P ) NB: The song is called Long Time Gone by the Dixie Chicks.**


	12. Falling Slowly

Chapter 12: Falling Slowly

**OMG 90+ reviews! Thanks you guys so, so much. I really hope you all know just how much I appreciate all your comments and want to live up to your expectations. Tuck in to your seatbelts and grab your hard hats people because it's going to get interesting from here on in. Huge thanks to both Jabberwock92 and Misplaced Matches without whom I would probably never made it this far with this story. **

Loki POV:

Pure agony. He was in pure agony. He couldn't move, could barely breath and even thinking about opening his eyes hurt. He groaned and rolled gingerly onto his front, burying his face into the blissful dark of the pillow. By Odin's Eye he couldn't remember the last time he'd drunk so much, what the hell had possessed him? He groaned again as his temples squeezed painfully and his stomached heaved. He remained motionless and tried to wait out the pain. To his horror he heard the sound of his door flinging open and moaned as a familiar giggle echoed not only through the room but through his head as well.

"LOKI? ARE YOU AWAKE YET?" Siggy called loudly from the doorway and he curled up into a protective ball as she launched herself across the room and onto the bed. It bounced and he groaned, feeling the nausea steadily increase.

"Loki?" Her voice was quieter now and he breathed a slow, deep sigh of relief. Cautiously he rolled onto his back and cracked a single eyelid. Hissing as the daylight burned into his retina he hurriedly closed it again as the devious little imp giggled again.

"Mummy, he's awake!" She yelled and he groaned loudly. Reopening his eyes he watched as she reeled to face him, her face alive with mischief.

"Sigrun Harris, I must beg you to please refrain from shouting." He pleaded and she laughed. She crawled to lie beside him, hands propped beneath her chin as she smiled at him.

"Not so nice is it?" She teased and he felt his mouth tighten in a deep frown. He glared at her mutinously and turned his attention to the grey ceiling above him.

"How on earth could a child of ten have any idea what a hangover feels like?" Loki demanded and she chortled gleefully, clapping her palms together.

"Observation my dear Watson." She answered and although he didn't quite understand the reference he could tell he was being mocked with Midgardian literature.

"Put plainly, you look like hell, you smell like I don't know what and by the sounds of things you have seen better days." She taunted him sagely and he raised a hand up to push her playfully back onto the bed. She toppled backwards on the covers and he grinned despite the awful, incessant pounding in his temples. A cough from behind them made him rotate on his elbow to face it and he relaxed back into the pillows as Ida smiled at them from the doorway, one of her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of wondrous smelling something and the other holding a medium sized bowl to her propped hip.

"Good to see you're awake soldier, almost thought you'd died." She remarked dryly and his mouth twisted into a wry grin.

"I've had worse." He boasted and Ida's slim shoulders shook as her breathy laugh escaped the pale column of her throat. Moving into the room she put the bowl on the floor by the bed and raised a sardonic brow in his direction.

"I can only imagine. Now, I may not partake in the vulgar sport of drinking myself stupid however I have an antidote if you should want it." She said and held out the steaming mug in her hands. Despite the fact that it smelled amazing, it had the horrid consistency of thick, bubbling mud and he screwed up his nose at the sight.

"Come on sit up." She ordered and came forwards to rest the mug on the side table. Gingerly he pushed himself up into a seated position and, rolling his eyes at Siggy, downed the contents of the mug in one go. It was strangely refreshing, sliding coolly down his throat (despite the fact that it bubbled) as it soothed his abused palette. He felt it hit his stomach and the throbbing in his head abated slightly. He sighed with relief and Siggy smiled cheekily at her mother. Loki cast a wary glance towards Ida whose expression had bcome about as impish as her daughter's.

"What have you…" He never got to finish. He felt his stomach heave and just had enough time to throw himself over the side of the bed before his stomach emptied is contents into the awaiting bowl. For about five minutes on and off he retched into the bowl until, finally, there was nothing left in his system good or bad. He sank weakly into the pillows for the final time and glared at the now hysterical Ida who was clutching at the wall for support as she crowed along with her child.

"I don't find this at all amusing." Loki announced tightly and she bit her lip to fight back another round of giggles. As she sobered slightly Ida carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

"But I do, it's quite satisfying to see one's philosophy prove. How is your head by the way?" She asked and held a hand to his forehead. He pushed it away firmly and she grimaced thinly.

"It appears to be steadily recovering and you seem better too… although I suggest you go have a shower because quite frankly, you smell awful." Ida remarked bemusedly and he cursed her softly. The playful smirk on her lips taunted him and he glowered as she stepped back. Pointing at the bowel she sniggered lightly.

"Just tip that into the garden, go have a shower and I'll see you downstairs for lunch." She said and he glowered darkly in her general direction.

"Lunch?" He stuttered and Ida nodded. Taking Siggy's hand in hers she tugged her daughter off the bed and to the door. Winking at him saucily she laughed at his stunned expression.

"How time flies when you're under the influence?" She mused pensively and dodged the bundled up shirt he threw at her with a smile. He blinked, finally realising that his head not only no longer ached but it felt clearer than ever. What the hell was that stuff? He picked up the drained mug and sniffed at the remnants cautiously. It smelled of bland, white sage and something else he couldn't quite name. Carefully he rolled out of bed and stood. Stretching he walked out into the hallway and moved to the bathroom, pulling a face when he met his still haggard face in the mirror and rubbed at the slight stubble that grew along his jaw with disgust. Shaking his head he stripped and showered quickly, revelling in the overwhelmingly refreshing rehydration the hot water provided. When he got downstairs he saw Ida by the kitchen table, bent over slightly and reading over Siggy's shoulder as she dried a plate with a blue spotted tea towel. As he jumped the last few stairs she started and her fair, coral-pink lips parted as she smiled at him, momentarily freezing him to the spot. The beauty spot on her right cheek danced by her mouth and her blue eyes sparkled as she indicated the chair opposite Siggy with a tilt of her head. Loki flung himself down and peered over to see the familiar leather bound book he'd previously seen Ida and Siggy reading.

"This old thing again?" He teased and Siggy scowled at him. She huffed and pulled the book closer, smoothing its worn pages fondly as she stared down at its neat script.

"Yes. This is my favourite one." She said proudly and he looked up at Ida as she placed a plate of steaming pancakes before him. He clasped her hand briefly before picking up a silvery utensil and carving up the delicious, doughy pastries. Siggy smiled at him and he raised a brow salaciously. He nodded towards the History of the Nine Realms.

"Oh yes, this is my favourite… The Lost Princess." She said hurriedly and Loki choked on his amusement, stifling the sound beneath a barely passable coughing fit. Swallowing the bit of food in his mouth he observed Siggy's annoyance with ever-growing amusement.

"How typical, women always love the tragedies." Loki teased and Siggy sniffed.

"Unlike you men who all love a violent killing or three." She retorted and he sneered into his breakfast.

"Why not? A tragedy always ends the same way so there's never any point to prolonging the pangs the heart strings. In a saga you at least know what you're getting yourself into when you begin; war, blood and a valiant death." He said confidently and Siggy's scowl made him chuckle.

"Do you know this one?" She asked and he titled his head.

"Perhaps. I believe my mother might have told it to my brother and I when we were younger but it has been many years." He lied smoothly. Siggy snorted and flicked a few of the book's pages back. She cleared her throat and licked her lips.

"Mummy always reads it the best." She said and glowered at her mother who had paused by the sink, her arms folded neatly over her chest as she watched them. She tossed her hair over one shoulder and shrugged.

"You've made me read it at least one thousand times, if I can't read it properly by now it might be time to trade me in for a newer model." She joked lamely and Loki snorted.

"Will you read it Mummy?" Siggy pleaded and Ida rolled her eyes, the right corner of her mouth twitching upwards slightly.

"No, you read it." She protested lightly and Siggy pouted pitifully, her enormous blue eyes gazing beseechingly into her parent's identically coloured one. Ida's mouth twitched and she came to sit down beside her daughter.

"How long have you been working on that one?" She demanded and Siggy smiled.

"A while?" She relented and Ida coughed to cover her laughter. She drew the book towards her and peered down at the ancient parchment. Finally she cleared her throat and her chin rose bringing her steady gaze to meet his.

"Here there reads a tale of woe. If ye seek adventure turn away, if ye seek love you'll not find it upon these pages. For never was there more sorrow in all the Nine Realms then the day Alfheim lost its last Princess." She said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked down at the thick parchment and drew a deep breath.

"In an era long since forgotten by the world of man, in the highest world of Yggdassil, there lived a race known as the Alfar. Eons ago a violent and bloody war divided them into two armies, the Ljossalfar and the Svartalfar. The peace between the light elves and the dark has never returned for the pride of both houses forbids such a thing." Ida paused and smiled, her eyes far away as she smoothed the old page in front of her.

"Of the Ljossalfar, King Alf rules. Of the Svartalfar, Queen Layla. Two enemies forever locked in combat till the end of days arrives and the world is overturned into the great sea. It was common knowledge that Alf had two daughters, Titania and Milena, both of whom he cherished more than life itself and Layla a son to whom she would have bequeathed the worlds had she been able. Upon the death of his eldest daughter Titania Alf's health declined and soon after his beloved wife to passed on from the land of the living in sorrow. Seizing her advantage Layla announced her intention of war, drawing the grieving King into battle. For many years the elves fought and for many years suffered great losses." Siggy placed a hand on her mother's arm and Ida smiled, passing the book along to her. Siggy, pushed her thick glasses further up her nose and focused on the runes before her.

"One day the youngest of Alf's daughters rode beside him into battle, the Princess Milena of renown beauty. During the battle she was lost and the army searched for many days to find her. The heartbroken king returned to his palace after days of fruitless searching and the kingdom of Alfheim fell into disrepair. The Dökkálfar could sense a victory until the awful news that Layla's own son was also missing arrived. Prince Tarkin had vanished almost into thin air during a skirmish he had led. Now both sides had lost. Armies disillusioned, lands in ruin and hearts heavy with sorrow Layla and Alf called a cease fire in which time they searched for their missing children." Siggy sighed and her pale brow furrowed mildly as she turned a page.

"A year passed and it was believed that both were dead, until a rumour grew that both had fled their houses and dwelled together in rebellion to their parent's war. Outraged, the King and Queen sent riders to find the source of these rumours who returned with the most miraculous news. Milena and Turkin were alive, and were dwelling together as man and wife in the forests that bordered the realm of Asgard and Alfheim. Furious at their children's disobedience Alf and Layla hunted them down, pursuing them throughout the worlds until finally the lovers had nowhere left to hide. A fight arose and Tarkin was killed, shielding Milena from a blow that would have slain her and the child she carried. Disgusted at his daughter's distress over her husband's corpse Alf disowned her and cast her from his Seelie Court. Distraught and now homeless Melina fled Alfheim. For many years Alf curst his wayward daughter, lost in his grief and anguish until one day the Norns, the great weavers of fate, foretold of a child who would restore the balance of the Alfar. A child of light and of dark. Eager for the war to end, Alf searched for his daughter but she had guarded her flight most carefully and could not be found." Siggy stopped and drew breath. She paused to peer up through her eyelashes at Loki who was paying rapt attention to her words and smiled as she returned her gaze to the last few lines of the story.

"To this day Alf mourns her, his anger given way to shame and sorrow. Still he searches for Melina, hoping one day to reconcile their differences and bring peace once more to the beautiful land of Alfheim." With a final huff Siggy closed the tome and smoothed its heavy cover lovingly. Beside her Ida sat silent and still, her eyes fixed on something out the window and far away. Loki stood and stretched.

"Wonderfully read." He said and Siggy glowed with pride. She too stood up and moved to put the book back in the living room. From that room she called back to him.

"Now do you see why it's my favourite?" She asked and he shook his head bemusedly at Ida who had risen too and moved to the door. She paused and tilted her head to stare at him curiously. He had the strangest feeling he was being judged for something.

"Apart from the whole tragic love story gone wrong, I can't imagine your motives." Loki called to Siggy as she re-entered the kitchen. She raced around him to join her mother, pulling on her boots.

"There's hope. It proves that nothing's truly broken." She said happily and bolted out of the door into the blazing sunshine. Ida gazed after her in wonder and then chuckled with the airs and graces of a fond parent.

"She's an amazing girl my Sigrun. She told me the same thing last night." She murmured and he moved to stand behind her, bringing his hand up to gently draw Ida's heavenly soft hair away from her shoulder.

"Is that so?" He asked softly and she shivered. Twisting her torso towards him she scrutinised him frankly before her shoulders heaved in a great sighed and she moved out from beneath his arm.

"Come on, we've still got half a barn to repair. All this talk of tragic lovers makes me want to mend something." Ida announced and Loki mused quietly on her words as he bent to retrieve his own shoes. Pulling on the boots he shielded his eyes from the blazing, unmerciful sun as they stepped out into the bleached yard and walked over to the half completed barn. Siggy was already perched atop the rickety ladder and waved at them.

"Hurry up!" She whined and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yes ma'am." He mocked and bent to haul the planks upright, Ida moving to help him. He saw that a quarter or so of the wall was done and smiled. Throughout the sweltering afternoon they managed to get the entire side wall completed, although they still needed to complete the back, front and roof it was an achievement none the less. Siggy would shout instructions and level the planks whilst Ida nailed them firmly into place, moving gracefully up and down the death-trap of a ladder. He, unfortunately, got all the heavy lifting and felt the muscles in his legs, shoulders and back twitching from the strain of constantly hauling the accursed things upright. Dinner was a hurried affair and they spent the night lounging around the living room until Ida ordered Siggy to bed at about eight thirty. After about fifteen minutes of grumblings, compromises and threats Ida managed to get her troublesome daughter into bed and was soon sprawled across the lounge, her eyelids drooping as she gazed blankly at the TV. He was seated on the floor before her, resting his neck against the soft edge of the seat. Her fingers were in his hair, combing it absently and scrapping his scalp soothingly, their silky touch was setting his entire body aflame. Aware of his growing intensions he reached up and caught her hand. She stiffened until he tenderly brought the palm to his lips.

"Do you not like it?" She asked warily and he smiled.

"I do but that is not the issue." He said and she pulled his head back to peer into his eyes. Her own deep blue eyes were alive with nervousness and she worried at her bottom lip.

"Then what's the pro-oh!" Her cheeks flushed as her gaze travelled southwards and his arousal became distinctly noticeable. He grinned, far from embarrassed. He brought her palm once more to his lips and took delight in the way her own eyes darkened slightly.

"I like it very much Ida Harris however I believe it is the custom for a little time to have passed between two people when they court before such 'events' take place." Loki said smoothly and her cheeks flared an extraordinary shade of crimson. He snickered, his mouth stretching into a familiar leer, as he twisted till their faces were once again level.

"Are you afraid?" He asked hungrily and her beautiful lips pursed determinedly. Something flickered in the depths of her azure blue eyes and his breath hitched ever so slightly.

"Never." She retorted with bravado and he grinned. Leaning closer he pressed his lips to hers briefly before standing. She gazed up at him in mute confusion, her beautiful face slack with bewilderment. He held out his hand to her and she took it warily.

"You're tired, I could use the sleep and to be honest I just want to hold you tonight." He said and pulled her out of the room, ignoring her protests as he climbed the stairs and tugged her down the hallway to her room. He opened the door and they moved inside. He glanced around and marked the little room's decoration and layout. It was that reflected Ida's practical yet airy personality, minimalistic but somehow filled with warmth and character. It was square, with a comfortable king sized bed pushed to the centre of its mint green feature wall. Upon the bed a light pea coloured cover was folded neatly beneath an assortment of pillows of varying cream, gold and dark green tones. A floor to ceiling, mirrored wardrobe sat against the wall to his right and beside it was a door that was opened just enough for him to see a small bathroom. On the opposite wall was a window that looked out onto her beloved garden and on the wall a small framed picture, of a foreign countryside he did not recognise. As he catalogued the small room she whirled to face him, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she peered worriedly over his shoulder towards Siggy's room.

"Loki? What about…" She whispered harshly and he placed a single finger against her pink lips. Her beautiful eyes flickered up and he beheld in them a deep rooted frustration that made him smiled.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked and she shook her head reluctantly. He removed the finger and forced her eyes to meet his own, burrowing as deep as he could into their ocean-like abyss'.

"No need to make it seem like a trial Ida, if it bothers you so much I'll leave you in peace." He said and moved past her, grinning when she caught him by the shoulder, forcing him to stop.

"Please don't go." She begged quietly and he pivoted on his heel to face her. Catching her face between his hands he leaned in to press his forehead to hers.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her and she smiled self-consciously. She moved away and stepped into the bathroom, closing it behind her and through it he heard the tell-tale signs that she was preparing for bed. He moved to her bed and tugged his shirt off, throwing to the ground and climbing into her bed. He waited until she re-emerged; dressed entrancingly in a white top and short blue pants that reached mid-thigh. Feeling himself harden at the sight Loki grinned as she switched off the light and crawled into bed next to him. She was stiff as a board, obviously unsure what to do now they were both together and sober, so he simply encircled her waist and tugged her against him. She sighed and eventually relaxed as sleep overcame her and he closed his eyes, finally happy to have her near him.

Tony POV:

"Pep please, I'm almost sure it's not him." Tony said calmly as Pepper glowered at him from her place by the bar. Jane had been taken to a spare room some four or so hours ago and Steve was currently hiding somewhere with Bruce, leaving him alone to tackle the fury of the she-dragon. SHELID had officially contacted them and asked for their help in tracking down the culprit for the city-wide black out which had not only affected Stark Tower but half of Manhattan. He and Bruce had been up the rest of the night tracking the signal back to its origins and had come up with nothing. Whoever this guy was, they were very good. Natasha and Clint had gone out to some of the more well-known hackers and IT snitches in the New York area to see if there was anything on the grapevine and were still out. Thor had become a recluse on his couch, staring morosely at the video as it replayed again and again.

"Pep I promise, if it does turn out to be him the team will be out there in less than an hour but for now all we have is the image of a man who happens to look a little like Loki somewhere in Midwestern America." Tony said exasperatedly and Pepper huffed angrily.

"He's dangerous Tony, you were all nearly killed and humanity almost enslaved by this man… if it is him and that woman and her daughter are alone with him, I makes me shudder to think about what he might do." She said and Thor's head snapped up and he glared at them from where he sat, his scowl particularly heavy when focused on Pepper.

"My brother would never hurt that child, if it is him." He said gloomily and both Tony and Pepper paused in their argument to peer at him. He rolled his eyes and stood. He strode over to them and leant against the bar, folding his enormous arms over his muscular chest as he perused whatever memory had spurred his thoughts.

"Loki is a liar, a rouge and at times completely insane but he would never harm a Midgardian child. He has suffered enough to know what it is to lose a child." He said and Tony spluttered.

"That psychopath's a father?" He exclaimed and Thor scowled.

"Yes. He has five children and loves them all dearly." Thor growled as Pepper stared at him in shock.

"Well forgive me for not seeing that coming." She said and moved off to stand before the window, staring out over daytime New York as she mused quietly. The elevator doors pinged and Tony leant sideways to see Clint and Natasha walking out, in heavy discussion with one another as they headed towards the awaiting group.

"Hey, you guys find anything?" Tony asked and the pair simultaneously spun to eye him triumphantly.

"Apparently, there's a new hacker out there right now, real good one too." Natasha said and poured herself a glass of straight vodka. She downed it in a single gulp and propped her leg up on the back of the couch. Clint nodded and cleared his throat.

"This hacker calls themself 'The Aussie". Specialises in computer viruses and code cracking according to a few of the regulars but no one knows who this person is or where the hell they came from, apart from the obvious." He said and Tony quirked a brow.

"And why does this concern us?" He demanded and Natasha smiled.

"Because, The Aussie always links up to a certain chat room online, a sort of hacker's meeting place disguised inside a regular blog site. This week, whoever it is, they didn't show." She said and Pepper coughed pointedly, making Natasha roll her eyes.

"The blog site is run by the Aussie, it's a channel for all things IT not just hacking and scamming but information on all kinds of stuff but this week there was nothing, not a peep." She explained and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Alright so we go off the basis that it was this Aussie that downed half of New York, was there nothing on the grapevine as to how to find them?" He asked and Clint's face took on a knowing, superior look that made Tony want to hit him.

"Tony, what kind of superspies would we be if we faltered at the first hurdle. Natasha got in contact with a few old associates and they managed to get in touch with a few people who, long story short, found information concerning this Aussie." He announced and Tony grinned.

"Excellent and…?" He prodded as the pair shared an exasperated glance with one another.

"There's a rumour going around, very new stuff too, that there's a new boss in town and he's hired the best of the best for some personal vendetta." Clint said and Natasha nodded.

"A few of the dockside mobs tell the same story. Vast recruitment along the Lower East and Upper West side, all under the name of some group called the Lupus Major." She said and Tony nodded.

"JARVIS?" He said firmly and the genteel British accent filled the room.

"Yes Mr Stark?"

"Lupus Major, what have you got for me?" He asked and waited as the AI network banded together as much information as possible.

"Nothing sir, apart from a small constellation but I am correct in assuming that is not the information you require am I not?"

"Thank you JARVIS." Tony said frustratedly and rubbed his face tiredly. Thor was watching them all with a bemused expression and they all turned as the elevator opened again to reveal a laughing Jane who was escorted into the room by a smiling Steve. Behind them came a sour faced Bruce who appeared to be ready to go all Hulk on everyone's ass before the morning was out. Tony indicated his head towards the still warm pot of coffee on the bench and the doctors eyes floated heavenward as he approached.

"Sweet merciful Jesus." He said as he poured himself a mug and sipped at it. Thor had gone to move towards Jane but stopped himself and looked away. Tony's gaze flew immediately across the room and saw her smiling at something Steve had just said and frowned curiously at the Asgardian. How about that then? Seems even gods got jealous.

"Steve?" Clint said and the Capsical's blonde head snapped up as he smiled at them.

"My apologies, I heard you found information on this black out." He said and Natasha quickly explained what they'd discovered.

"So let me get this straight, people can go on these computer things and converse with each other in real time without actually saying anything and it's because this 'Aussie' didn't show up on one in one of these rooms that you think it was them who did it?" He said slowly and Tony nodded.

"Basically, not to mention someone's hiring big time down on the docks, and these days you need at least one computer genius to take over the world so if anyone in their right mind wanted to plan world domination, kidnapping the leading hacker of New York would be their first step." He finished and everyone nodded. Jane peered around curiously and cleared her throat.

"This is about that black out right? Personally I think it was a woman?" She said and Tony sniggered.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it happened on a Saturday night, at 7 o'clock sharp and every girl knows that a date always starts at seven… a man would have done it at nine in the morning, when most business hours start, a woman wants to rip the happiness out of every guy who ever made her cry so why not exact revenge on him by ruining his next date?" She said and Tony snorted sceptically.

"You got that from the time the blackout took place?" He demanded and even Pepper seemed impressed, an astonishing feat considering her steadily worsening mood. Jane smiled and tossed her hair over a shoulder.

"Also most computer nerds these days are kids, pranks are what they're good at. I'm not just a pretty face, it's what I would have done and I'm sure Natasha and Pep can back me up." She said and the two women in the room nodded. Each man shared a wary glance before Steve said what each one was thinking.

"Remind me to never scorn a woman… ever." He said to Bruce who nodded and crossed his heart solemnly. Thor was staring at Jane in a fashion that Tony was pretty sure was a just impersonation of Romeo when he stood below Juliet's balcony, awestruck and just a little terrified. He shook himself and cleared his throat. He wasn't completely convinced of Jane's 'logical theory' however it was a valid possibility and if it were true they would undoubtably have a whole different list of variables to deal with in finding the hacker.

"How are we to find this person?" He asked and Tony smiled.

"Bruce." He snapped and the brown haired doctor stepped forward.

"Would you would be so kind as to explain to the class what it is you have been doing this morning?" Tony asked and Bruce grinned.

"To create a power surge of that magnitude a hacker would have to channel enough coding through their system to knock out several major media outlets, lights, cameras and even generators, so this program I designed has been going over New York's power fluctuations over the last 48 hours and displaying them according to specific surges and flat lines." He explained and raised his voice.

"JARVIS can you bring the image on my screen downstairs onto the window please?" He asked and a moment later the remaining window was filled with the perfect layout of New York. All the streets, buildings and parks were on there, docks and bridges all accounted for and evening railways lines were outlined in bright blue. Bruce went to stand before the window and tapped a few buttons. The image came to life with each of the suburbs of Manhattan lighting up in rapidly changing colours; either red, orange or green. He whirled to face them, a hand raking through his hair as he mentally formulated his presentation.

"This map shows all of New York's power usage over the last 48 hours. Now, as we approach 7'oclock we can see that all over the Lower East Side the power starts to decrease, not by much, but all the suburbs down there are orange. Conversely the Upper East side is still bright green, you see?" He asked and the group nodded.

"Watch what happens at the time of the blackout." Bruce said and a moment later three quarters of New York went red, a single group of suburbs remained orange and one stayed bright fluorescent green. Bruce pointed at it and wheeled to face them all with a smugly satisfied curve on his lips. A moment later, green began to filtrate back onto the map and the city returned to normal.

"And there is where you will find your hacker, or at least where the hacker was at the time of the blackout." He said and Tony smiled at his friend.

"That was Brooklyn wasn't it?" Natasha said to Clint who nodded and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Steve perked up and smiled.

"I know Brooklyn, granted I haven't really been there for about 80 years." He said and Jane touched his arm lightly. Tony shook his head.

"Steve, you go with Clint and Thor to check it out… Natasha can you lend Bruce a hand in narrowing down exactly where they need to go?" He asked and the red haired Russian nodded. She sidled up to Banner who moved away absently and stalked to the elevator to begin the search. Tony didn't need to be in the good doctors head to know it was going at 100km/h. Steve, Clint and Thor followed close behind him but not before Jane started after them. She pulled Thor aside and whispered something to him, causing the thunder god to sigh heavily and shake his head. He murmured something and a small frown furrowed her brow. Tony sent a glance towards Pepper who still glowered at him from her bar stool and hurriedly stepped in to intervene.

"Thor you have somewhere to be and Jane, you're with me." He said and both whirled to face him. Thor's brow had darkened and Tony felt the fury coming off the Asgardian in tangible waves. It was rather awesome, accept that it was aimed at him. He cleared his throat and smiled at Jane. Thor's frown deepened.

"She should stay here. It is too dangerous now that those gangs are forming." He said and Tony laughed, clapping the other man on the shoulder amicably.

"I will defend her with my life although… I'm sure she'd make an excellent human shield…" He teased and dodged the small swipe Thor sent at him. Grinning he moved back towards Jane and held out his arm, smiling cockily at her when she accepted it. She grimaced up at Thor and sighed heavily.

"Go on Thor, you heard Tony… I'll be fine." She reassured him and the stoic Asgardian nodded stiffly. He looked ready to say something else but the crowd in the elevator shouted at him, cutting off whatever it had been and forcing him to pivot on his heel and stride away. Watching his retreating figured Jane sighed quietly when the doors finally clanged shut and the group disappeared.

"He worries too much." She said and Tony chuckled.

"That's because he cares too much, you should know that." He pointed out and came to stand before the window that held Bruce's map, watching the lights slowly switch and fade. He brought a hand to his chin and studied the map.

"Well it looks like we're done here." Pepper said smartly and Tony flinched.

"Pep…"

"No! Just go. Do whatever it is you Avengers do but just remember to call me when you're done, if you're ever done." She shouted and stormed out of the room, a door slammed overhead and Tony buried his forehead into the palm of one of his hands. A slight touch on his shoulder made his chin come up fast enough to give him a slight headache and he glanced down slightly to see Jane Foster smiling up at him.

"Don't take it personally Tony, she knows how important this job is but I think she's feeling as though she's second best to you, like she's a second thought after a long day's work… she's hurt but I know you love her and she does too, give her space and time." She said softly and he grimaced, peering up the stairs worriedly. Jane twirled to face the map, hand on her hip.

"Okay, so I've compromised. I'm staying here, but I want to be involved somehow, what's our plan?" She asked and Tony straightened his shoulders, glad to have the little heart-to-heart over with.

"We're heading out of town." He said and Jane glanced at him in shock, her mouth slightly agape. He nodded and crooked a finger for her to follow. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, waiting as it steadily rose to their level. When it arrived the stepped inside and he sneered as Jane folded her arms over her chest and bit her lip.

"Seeing as we both can't fit in a suit, we'll drive." He said and she smiled.

"Oh goody, a road trip." She said mockingly and he grinned faux cheerfully.

"So, what's the deal with you and the thunder man?" Tony asked and sniggered as her cheeks speckled a bright red.

"There is no deal. I just happened to be around the first time he fell to earth… we had a connection I suppose but when he returned to Asgard, and the Bifrost was destroyed, we knew it could never be, so it became easier to just try and move on with my life." He pulled a face at the tone in her voice and tried to think of wonderful, unsentimental machinery.

"A few months ago I got a promotion, work on the other side of the country, I was thrilled but at the same time I had this strange feeling he had something to do with it." She shrugged and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Then I saw the news and, hey presto, there you all were. Darcy moved into an apartment downtown so I called and asked if she was open to the idea of a room-mate… a few weeks later I moved to New York, got a job at a local university teaching first year astrophysics and have been happy ever since." She said and Tony tilted his head to stare at her quizzically.

"Let me get this straight, you moved all the way to New York because there was a half chance in hell that you might see Thor again? What kind of planet do you come from?" He demanded and Jane frowned.

"I did not. I moved because I wasn't happy." She protested sharply and he felt his lips peel apart in a smug expression of satisfaction. Her eyes snapped irritably and he felt the urge to tease rise with each passing second.

"Me thinketh the lady protesteth to much." He teased and she slapped him lightly on the arm. He feigned hurt and she laughed.

"You are completely…"

"Charming? Dazzling? Witty and without fault?" He asked and she smirked broadly, flipping her long brown hair confidently over her shoulder.

"No. No. No and definitely no." She retorted and it was suddenly his turn to frown.

"My lady your words, they wound my tender heart." Tony joked as they stepped out into the garage, at the very base of Stark Towers. Jane chortled, the sound echoing off the cavernous space. Obviously seeing through his half-hearted attempt at flirting she shook her head and followed him as they walked over to one of his beauties; a sleek ,black Lamborghini Estoque, and unlocked it. He paused as Jane coughed. She smiled and pointed at the beautiful machine offhandedly.

"Bit much don't you think Tony? We are, after all, travelling to Kansas." She reminded him and he rolled his eyes. Disappointed he closed the door, ran a regretful hand down the bonnet and searched his ever expanding garage for an appropriate vehicle.

"Aha!" Jane said and Tony's eyes widened with horror as she stepped towards a silver jeep, parked inconspicuously beside a blazing red ferrari.

"Please tell me you meant the ferrari?" He begged and Jane giggled delightedly.

"Hell no, I haven't driven one of these in ages… pass us the keys." She ordered and he sighed, throwing them to her and watching as she skipped to the door. Shaking his head he swore to never reveal to anyone this embarrassing moment. He got into the cab and slammed the door closed, searching and withdrawing a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses from the glovebox. Hurriedly he put them on as Jane flicked on the radio and grinned.

"I should warn you, I've developed a taste for karaoke, choose your music station very carefully." She warned seriously and Tony covered his face with his hands.

"I should never have interfered." He muttered to himself and she laughed.

"Oh come now Tony, don't tell me you haven't been dreaming of getting me alone." She teased playfully as she backed out and drove towards the exit. Tony gave her a look that plainly told her he was far from amused, she dutifully ignored it.

"So partner, where are we headed?" She asked and he exhaled deeply when his memory failed him.

"JARVIS, directions please." He commanded into the dashboard and immediately the AI's voice sounded from the speakers all around them.

"Right away Mr Stark." JARVIS responded promptly and soon they were speeding off, Tony cowering in his corner of the cab and Jane cackling madly as she wound through the chaotic streets of Manhattan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Is this car still in motion?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want it to continue?"

"Yes."

"Ask me that question one more time and I swear you'll be watching its dust disappearing into the sunset." Jane threatened and Tony laughed. Silence reigned as the roiling countryside passed by. They'd left New York and were enroute to Wichita, Kansas. Three hours into their journey and Tony had decided that it would be fun to test to boundaries of friendship with the beguiling Miss Jane Foster. Both of them knew his passes were harmless yet it was nice to have a woman other than Pepper or Natasha to talk to. Pep was and always would be his love and Natasha was a taciturn Russian he happened to work with. In step contrast Jane was feisty and gave as much as she got given half a chance. That in mind he liked the think of the teasing as a hazing process of sorts.

"Tony?" She asked after a while had passed and he cast a sideways glance in her direction.

"What exactly are we to do if this guy turns out to be Loki? I mean, if it is him I highly doubt you'd be able to take him down alone. Not trying to sound pessimistic but everyone knows I'd only be detrimental in a fight." She said pointedly and he pondered this with no small amusement.

"He's been banished, so he's a lot like what your Thor was like when he first fell to earth." Tony told her and she pursed her lips bemusedly.

"If, and I truly mean if, it is him and there is a problem, which I highly doubt there will be, we'll call the team. We're being traced. Bruce and Natasha have us in sight so if we do have trouble, an alert goes out to the group and they should be here in less than an hour… I can keep him at least occupied for an hour." He assured her and she nodded brusquely.

"Is he really that dangerous?" She asked and Tony looked at her aghast.

"You don't listen to the news much do you?" He asked and she laughed, shaking her head. Tony stared down the road and snorted in amazement.

"Thor would probably say no, he's rather protective of the bastard, but to me and most of the team, the man is unhinged to the nth degree. He tried to take over the planet and enslave all of mankind so I doubt he'll be winning any Noble Peace Prizes." He said and Jane sighed.

"Thor mentioned him briefly when I saw him last, when he spoke of his family. They are brothers right?" She asked and Tony shrugged. To be completely honest he had no real love for the man and Thor's constant defence of him grated on many nerves, including his own.

"Yes, but apparently things changed." Tony said and her head sank minutely in a thoughtful nod. Once again they were plunged into a deep silence, the radio cheerfully telling them the afternoon news.

"Perhaps it's not him then." She said when the announcement finished and Tony prayed absently that she was right.

"Perhaps. I hope it isn't but that's why we're making sure." He said and Jane smiled at him.

"You said he was unhinged, the man in that video didn't seem that unhinged to me." She said and Tony grimaced. Female intuition was a myth, no one could tell if a man in a video was sane or not.

"Do you know what Loki's most well-known for?" Tony asked her and she nodded.

"Lying." She said and Tony smiled at her. She frowned and her eyes refocused themselves towards the never-ending highway in silent irritation. Her pretty face was creased into deep lines of frustration as she tried to frame her next words correctly.

"Everyone lies Tony and when it comes down to the bottom line Loki lies more than most but I'm a firm believer in second chances and if my time with Thor gave me any kind of lesson it was that everyone deserves a second chance." She said and Tony snorted.

"This is coming from the girl who doesn't read the news?"

"Says the man who's constantly in the news. Oh forget it, we'll find out soon enough what the story is." She said stiffly and he scrunched up his nose disdainfully. As they drove on towards Banksea, Kansas they lapsed into a third and final silence.

**Holy doly this chapter was really hard to write. Heads up people, plot's kicking in real soon, felt it was time for worlds to finally collide and this is how it happened. Nothing major in the near future but in a few chapters I promise things will go off with a bang. A massive thank you again to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story, honestly I couldn't do it without your help so please, please, please keep the reviews flowing. Much love kiddies!**


	13. A Touch of Fate

**Chapter 13: A Touch of Fate**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, this chapter was so hard to find inspiration for and my creative juices were just about dead. Please, please, please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this little titbit. This is also a warning to all the kiddies, I have thought long and hard about lemons and whether or not I want them in here and finally I have relented. Jaberwocky92, this is for you girl! Enjoy the Fen love :P **

Fenrir:

"Hey, almighty overlord of the human race? I think I may have found something for you." Tetra's lilting voice floated through the building and Fenrir sat up on the lounge he'd been dozing on for the past hour. He was up the stairs and in her room before most people realised and she gasped in surprise to see him standing directly behind her, arms folded expectantly over his chest. A small smirk flickered over his lips and he leant back against the door, effectively shutting it and the rest of the world out.

"I like the title, it suits me. Now what have you found for me?" He asked and she beckoned him over, still gazing at him warily as he bent to peer at the computer before him. There was a woman on screen, with long dark hair and pale skin that seemed to glow slightly as he watched.

"Who is she?" He asked and Tetra pursed her lips.

"Ida Harris, resident of a small town called Banksea in Kansas." She said and flicked a stray piece of blue hair out of her steel grey eyes. Fenrir looked at her and took in a deep breath to calm himself as her scent rolled over him like a wave.

"And, why is she so important?" He asked and Tetra laughed.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that. According to her records, or what little I could find, Harris appeared quite suddenly about 12 years ago. She has a ten year old daughter called Sigrun and lives alone on a horse stud outside the main town of Banksea. You told me to look out for strange incidences, unexplained things or weather patterns than don't quite fit well… it doesn't get any stranger than this." She said and a new picture popped up of a towering, rotating column of air that seemed to touch both the clouds and ground. She clicked again and a new picture emerged, of a similar column and then another and another until 12 pictures danced upon the screen before him.

"These are tornados, quite common in the Mid-Western American states… these 12 however are quite different." She said and Fenrir sent her a look that clearly told her to move on. She rolled her eyes and pointed at a series of numbers at the bottom of each page.

"These dates are perfectly in pattern and I mean perfectly. These tornados occur every year, right on the dot, on October 3rd. Meterologists have called them the Kansas Twists because they seem to occur only around this area here." She pointed to a spot on the computer and a map popped up, showing the little town of Banksea. Fenrir nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Perfect... anything else?" He said and she looked at him.

"There have also been strange fires and long periods of rainfall in the middle of national droughts so if you're looking for a weird town that happens to have a resident that popped up out of the blue, you found it." Tetra explained and Fenrir smiled wolfishly.

"And that, my dearest Tetra, is why I find myself liking you so much." He said and turned to walk out of the room. He found his path blocked by a 5ft. 2 woman with blue hair and pulled up short. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She demanded and he gawped at her slightly in shock.

"Out." He said and she frowned.

"Like hell you are." She said and pointed out the window where night had well and truly fallen.

"It's night time New York and I know you men all think you're tough and can handle yourselves but trust me it's better if you wait until morning." She said firmly and Fenrir grinned at her smugly.

"I serious Fen, it's not even worth it." She said and he chuckled.

"I'll be fine Tetra, just a quick run to Kansas and I'll be back." He said and she coughed.

"You're going to Kansas? An just what exactly are you planning on doing?" She asked and Fenrir hastily pushed past her.

"You will see Tetra. In fact, you will all see." He said darkly, tasting victory on his tongue and loving it. Tetra trailed behind him as he stepped outside into the dark of New York.

"I don't like this Fen, it doesn't seem right. I know what I said about evolving but this seems dangerous, please tell me you won't hurt anyone?" She begged and Fenrir glowered at her.

"I'll make no such promise to you." He said sharply and she lifted her chin defensively.

"Then don't expect me to be here when you come back." She muttered and spun upon the heel of her shoe to begin her own disappearing act into the dark.

"Tetra! Tetra, come back!" Fenrir growled but she ignored him, sniffing tightly and wrapping her arms around herself. With his eyes he could still make out her shape and his ears picked up the soft sounds of her uneven breathing. He tried to tell himself he didn't care, that he wasn't moved by her tears and moved away to shift. In his wolf form he'd reach this Kansas in less than a few hours and then, victory. He remembered vaguely that his father was somewhere around the area and smirked at the coincidence. Perhaps they'd have that reunion after all. He crouched, ready to begin, then something stopped him. Tetra. She said she'd leave, never to come back if he hurt someone and perhaps it was better to take the visi alfa without violence… that way bargaining with the alfar could be easier. Tetra. What the hell had happened to him that caused him to care what one small, insignificant mortal girl thought of him? He shook his head and re-crouched. Still he couldn't do it and suddenly, it didn't matter. He stood and began to run in the direction that she had gone.

"Tetra!" He called out and up ahead heard her begin to run as well. He grinned and his wolfish instincts kicked into overdrive. Rule number one with wild animals, never turn your back on them; rule number two, never run. His feet ate pavement and he leapt gracefully over the fallen piles of rubbish strewn about him. Tetra's own footsteps were not far ahead and for a small person she ran surprisingly fast. He however was one of the fastest beings in all the Nine Realms and she'd never stood a chance. He caught up to her and overtook her effortlessly. Spinning to face her he grinned wickedly and she gasped.

"How…?" She stammered and he rolled his eyes.

"It's never wise to walk away from me Tetra... even less to run." He crooned and her eyes flew wide. She stepped backwards and held his gaze.

"Fen, stop this right now… I'm going and you can't make me stay. I've done everything you've asked me to do and more, now leave me alone!" She shouted and he shook his head.

"I can't Tetra, I don't know why but I simply can't… the thought of never seeing you again… no, I won't let that happen." He promised her and she lifted her chin defiantly. His blood raced and he grinned wickedly, stepping closer to her until he towered over her.

"Will you hurt them?" She asked and he sighed.

"I will not." He said and she smiled, stepping closer to him. He inhaled sharply as her hands came up to rest upon his chest, her eyes lifted to his quizzically under her piercing blue fringe.

"You promise?" She breathed and Fenrir found himself having difficulties breathing.

"Yes." He said and her eyelids flickered. She smiled and her face became almost ethereal in the moonlight. The stark vines of tattoos around her neck and shoulders stood out against the winter pale flesh that he longed to run a hand over. Unable to stand it any longer, he brought his hands up and brushed a delicate strand of her unusually coloured hair behind her ear, enjoying the way her pulse picked up beneath his fingertips. Tetra gasped as he bent forward and traced the spidery lines of ink down her neck, following them down to the collar of her shirt and pausing there briefly. She moaned and lifted her gaze beseechingly to his.

"Are you sure?" He asked her quietly, knowing the answer but needing to hear it from her own lips, to have that permission. Tetra's eyelids flickered and the steel grey iris' darkened to the colour of storm clouds over snow-capped mountains. Great Odin her eyes! What power they held over him.

"Yes Fen, I'm sure." She said and he smiled, not wolfishly but a relieved twist of his lips that her own fingertips brushed over delicately. His boiling blood raced and he pushed her backwards into the wall of the alleyway, bending over her and pressing his mouth to hers hungrily. She moaned into his lips and he took the advantage, slipping his tongue between her shell pink lips. Their tongues danced and he fought long and hard for dominance until she finally caved and allowed him to roam her mouth, exploring ever part of her. One of his hands had moved downwards to grasp her right hip, drawing her closer to him, rubbing their centres together in a dance as old a time itself. Tetra moaned her hands coming up and grasping at his hair and pulling him harder to her.

"Oh god Fen!" She gasped when they drew apart for breath. He gazed at her, only just in control of his faculties. Her lips were swollen, her eyes darkened with arousal and there was a rapid, flurry on her neck. His blood was up and he was ready to simple haul her to the nearest pile of rubbish and ravish her till she screamed but his Tetra deserved better than that. Taking her hand he pulled her with him.

"Your eyes glow… did you know that?" she asked and he stiffened slightly. She leaned in and pecked at his neck, making him groan.

"I've always liked your eyes." She said and he relaxed.

"Come on, Kansas can wait till tomorrow." He said and the smile she gave him was like a sunrise breaking through a stormy dawn. He grinned and tugged her back the way they had come, pausing many times to kiss her again, running his hands over her stomach, her hips and her breasts. She in turn ran her hands over his chest, through his hair and even once across the tightness at the front of his pants, making him jerk with excitement and nip at her throat. He left a dark mark on the pale skin of her neck, delighting that she was thus marked as his… They entered the hideout, a warehouse by the waterfront. Ignoring the knowing looks from the men gathered below he escorted her back upstairs and ordered everyone out. There was a flurry of movement and the place was deserted in about five seconds flat, no one in the mood to mess with him. He led her past her room and back to his, a larger one that looked out over the river with only a bed and a few chairs scattered around to make it hospitable. He turned and smiled as she gazed around.

"Homey." She remarked dryly. He chuckled and pushed her back gently, forcing her down onto the bed and crawling over her. Their faces were inches apart in the dark and she shifted beneath him as he pinned her effectively to the covers.

"It's enough, I thought you might prefer it to the alley, not that I was opposed to taking you there either." He said and her eyes darkened to their storm cloud grey.

"Why didn't you?" She asked as he bent and sucked at the delicate skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder, making her gasp and squirm against him.

"Because… you deserved better." He said simply and she sighed, twisting her hands through his hair and drawing him closer to her. Her blue hair glimmered in the moonlight and he was entranced that once again a mere mortal could be so beautiful.

"Oh Fen." She moaned he kissed her again. He tried to be gentle at first, fighting the instinct to simply rolled her over and take her like the animal he was. This must have shown in something he did because she broke away to stare at him accusingly.

"What is wrong?" She demanded, stroking the side of his face and he sighed.

"Nothing Tetra, nothing at all." He said and she frowned.

"You're lying, why won't you let go?" She asked and he drew away from her slightly. She followed him and he looked away.

"It is too dangerous Tetra, I could hurt you." He muttered and she ran a hand down his chest comfortingly.

"Do you think I'm so delicate Fen? Trust me when I say. I've had worse." She said and the tone she used made him instantly wary.

"What?" He demanded and she smirked. He was piqued that she spoke of other lovers so openly, yes he was jealous, as well as angry that anyone could think to hurt his Tetra in any way, even in this. He leaned in and pressed his nose to hers.

"I won't be gentle." He told her and she smiled, grasping his hair and yanking it hard enough to make him yelp slightly.

"I don't want you to be." She muttered and he sighed as their lips connected again, this time with less finesse and more passion then before. With her permission on his mind Fenrir was able to loosen the last constraints of humanity and lose himself in her. His fingers tore at her clothes, ripping them from her frame with little thought or care as to where they landed. She too was attacking his clothes. Her nimble fingers were on his jacket, sliding it down and off his arms before she ripped open the neck of his shirt to fling it away into the dark. He groaned as her sharp nails tore into his back, raking down and leaving angry red trails in their wake. In retaliation he bit her hard on her neck and tasted the coppery tang of her blood, hearing her wondrous gasp right beside his ear.

"Tetra." He murmured and she moaned.

"Fen." She writhed against him and he arched as her core rubbed against the swell of his pants, her heat making his member twitch with anticipation. He tore off her pants, shoving them to the floor behind them and taking the time to look at her small, sleek body completely unhindered by clothes in the gentle moonlight. She flushed and seemed suddenly unsure as he gazed at her silently, unable to say anything for the perfection before him. The fascinating ink lines that trailed her body caught the moonlight and seemed to dance upon her wintery skin like snakes in water.

"What?" She demanded and tried to cover herself but he reached out and stopped her, drawing her hands away from the slim swell of her breasts and bending forwards to skim open mouthed kisses over them. She arched into him as he took one of her taunt nipples into his mouth and sucked it, delighting in her tormented moans and whimpers of pleasure. She sobbed as he drew away only to cry out as he dealt her other the same treatment, sucking it and biting until she was a quivering mess beneath him. He felt his mind beginning to flicker between humanity and wolf and was hesitant to let go.

"Don't you dare!" She gasped and he looked at her warily.  
"Whatever it is, whatever you think you'll become or do, forget it and just live." She remonstrated and the final barrier fell. He growled fiercely and covered her entirely, running his teeth down her body and pausing just above her navel. His hands were gripping her hips in a manner which was probably painful but all he heard were moans of contentment that made him shake slightly. He drew off his final articles of clothing finally bearing themselves entirely to each other. At the feel of him against her Tetra gasped and moved sluggishly against him, making him harden even further until he was sure he was about to explode. He nuzzled into her neck and his grip clenched around her hip bones.

"Last chance!" He muttered, tilting them forwards and lining their cores. She was so hot, so moist he nearly lost himself there and then. Drawing what little self-control he had Fenrir looked into her eyes and saw she was smiling.

"Hurry up!" She murmured and he grinned. He thrust forwards hard and her back arched off the bed, melding them together as she adjusted to him. Her muscles clenched around him and Fenrir smiled as her arms came up to clasp his shoulders. Her knees rose up and hooked over his hips, tightened around him and drawing their interconnected cores closer together as he kissed her hungrily. He began to rock into her. The pace built, becoming faster and harder each time until both of them were covered in a slick sheen of sweat.

"Harder Fen, let go of it all." Tetra moaned and Fenrir could do nothing but obey. He pounded into her, tilting her hips this way and that, driving her pleasure as well as his. The walls of her grew tighter and tighter around him, the muscles grasping at him, drawing him deeper until he could barely hold on then... her head snapped back and her mouth opened with silent awe. Her silent orgasm belied her body which was spasming and clenching around him in flurried motions of pleasure. Pressure was building in his lower back and he keep pumping, determined to finish this properly. Tetra was recovering, her placidity fading as she tightened around him once more, drawing him deeper once again and rocking forwards to meet his heavy thrusts with her own.

"Stay with me!" She breathed in his ear and he growled fiercely. His mind burst and he froze against her, eyes wide and motions rigid as he poured himself into her heat. She moaned against him and her second moment of pleasure rocked him as he finished. When they were done he collapsed, barely able to keep himself from crushing her. He rolled over onto his back and brought her with him, still buried within her and lazily traced the tattoo that ran from her neck, down past her breasts to curl around her navel. Spidery tendrils rounded her hip and ended just below her mid-thigh. Gently he traced it with his fingers, running over every line until he was satisfied he'd touched it all. Tetra was snuggled into his chest, her head buried under his chin and her limbs sprawled over his like a content, living blanket.

"Fen?" She said and he nodded. She drew his fingers to her lips and pressed them to the pads.

"I love you" She said, making him go rigid with shock. He opened his mouth but she smiled and placed a single, delicate fingertip over his lips… something he'd done many times to her over the past few days.

"You don't have to say anything, I don't want you to. Just know that I do and that this is enough for me." She said and he tucked her closer to him, sheltering her protectively into his side. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she whispered.

"If you love me, tell me but don't lie… I will hate you more than I love you if you lie." She said and this done her body fully relaxed. Fenrir stared down at the blue haired nymph in his arms and couldn't help but wonder if he was the luckiest or unluckiest bastard in all the Nine Realms?

Ida POV:

"Mummy!" Siggy's shriek of panic made Ida turn from the oven and face her child warily as she tore into the house, hair in messy tangles and eyes wide with terror.

"What is it?" Ida asked her and threw the oven mitts onto the bench to clasp Siggy to her tightly.

"It's Loki!" The little girl wheezed and Ida inhaled sharply.

"What's happened?" She asked and Siggy shook her head, stepping away and heading to the door. She looked out then back at her mother.

"Hurry!" She called and Id rushed to the door, pulling on her boots quickly before stepping out into the sunshine.

"Now!" Siggy called and ducked out of the way. Something struck Ida with all the force of a horse rearing and suddenly she was completely drenched, head to toe in freezing cold water. Dripping and spluttering she looked up, wiping at her eyes, to see Siggy rolling on the hard dirt floor of the yard laughing as hard as she knew how and Loki leaned casually against the recently repaired barn wall, the fire hose held loosely in his hand. He cocked an eyebrow at her quizzically when she glowered at him darkly, wringing the damp end of her shirt and sending torrents of water to the dirt at her feet.

"Well now Ida, you look a little wet… I thought the weather was set for sunshine?" He teased and Ida straightened her shoulders with dignity. She walked forward, her chin raised and revenge at the forefront of her mind. Siggy had scrambled to her feet and moved back hurriedly as Ida passed.

"Traitor." Ida whispered to her and the little brunette giggled. Ida moved till she stood before Loki and stared up at him nonchalantly. He eyed her warily as she bent down and grasped a medium sized can of paint to her. Keeping her eyes glued to his she smiled brightly and cracked the lid easily, watching with hidden glee as he flinched slightly.

"Now, now Ida… it was all a jest." He murmured and Ida nodded.

"I know." She said brightly and lifted the container to eye level, peering at the label and smirking broadly.

"Loki?" Siggy said with a small giggle and the man looked over Ida's shoulder towards the little girl.

"Yes Siggy?" He asked lazily and she grinned.

"Run." She said simply as Ida threw the lid away, held the can over his head and upended the contents over his work clothes. It was a magnificent shade of midnight blue and his pitch black hair was momentarily hidden beneath the flow of dripping sapphire that began to stream down over his sensible leather jerkin, flannelette shirt and jeans. He rocked back with shock and it was his turn to wipe muck from his eyes. Ida dropped the can and clutched her sides with mirth, leaving twin smears on her shirt as she staggered away from the shocked man in peals of laughter.

"Now we're even." She said to the paint covered Loki who glared at her reproachfully from beneath his coating of blue. She turned away and began to make her way back to the house, glad to have gotten out of the house for a while. The day had become increasingly warm and the stifling heat of the oven was turning her beloved kitchen into a furnace. Siggy's eyes widened and Ida whirled to see Loki had picked up another can of paint from the pile beside the barn wall. They'd completed all the walls and although the roof was yet to be done, Siggy had wanted to start the painting as soon as possible. Ida, glad for a reprieve from building, had gladly excepted the challenge to locate the specific shade of dark blue paint required for the barn and had returned that very morning with a ute tray full of cans. Now Loki was baring down on her with yet another tin of paint and Ida held her hands out in surrender, recognising the roguish gleam in his eye as he approached.

"Loki, don't you come any closer to me with that tin." She ordered and he grinned wickedly from beneath his face paint. He too cracked the lid of the paint can and she stepped back hurriedly.

"Loki don't you…" She never got to finish. Half way through her sentence he threw the contents of the can at her, the blue liquid spraying her and completely coating the front of her outfit with a bright splash of cerulean. She gasped and looked down at the stripe, dabbing at it in astonishment. Siggy was staring between them in shock, then her howls of laughter echoed throughout the yard. Both adults grinned at each other and moved as one, grabbing a set of cans and ripping the lids off. Siggy realised her danger too late and cried out as two streams of azure paint landed atop her head. Ida's shoulders quaked with laughter as her daughter scowled at them, holding her now sticky scarlet hair at length to glare at it. Ida leaned against Loki who sniggered and wiped at her nose playfully, making a streak of midnight blue down the centre of her face. Ida slapped it away good-humouredly and her head snapped up as the sound of a car approaching reached her ears. She pushed off Loki and looked around to see a black jeep making its way up her driveway. Siggy moved to take Loki's hand and tugged him away towards the barn. Ida frowned at her but let them go. The car stopped a few meters away and two people got out, a young, pretty brunette who smiled cheerfully at Ida and a rather handsome man she was sure she'd seen somewhere before.

"Hello," The woman called and Ida waved slowly. The pair walked over and Ida had the distinct impression she was being judged for something. The man stared at her over a pair of reflective sunglasses. He eyed her curves in a way that suggested he was impressed then jumped when he saw the paint. Ida had to stop herself from laughing at both the shock in his face and her image, which looked ruffled and paint splattered to childish perfection. She folded her arms over her chest and grinned broadly at them.

"Greetings." She said and the woman cleared her throat.

"I'm Jane, this is Tony. Are you Ida Harris?" she asked and Ida nodded warily, the smile fading off her face.

"Yes. Who are you and what do you want?" She asked stiffly. The man smiled at her and held out his hand. She took it gingerly and found it to be firm and slightly calloused. This was a man who worked with his hands at least. His arrogance however could have been sensed from the other end of the wheat field and Ida was immediately on her guard.

"We're with a federal organisation known as SHEILD, we've heard strange reports and just want to make sure you and your daughter are okay." Jane said and Ida flicked her gaze towards her.

"Of course we're okay, nothing ever happens out here." She said and kicked at a small pebble on the ground.

"Well, has anyone approached you recently? Has there been anyone new in town?" Tony asked and Ida looked at him squarely.

"I just hired someone to help me out with my barn." She said and indicated lazily towards the newly worked structure. The two SHEILD agents looked at her expectantly.

"Eric Silverton, he's right here if you want to know, a decent man who's been kind enough to help me when no one else is this god forsaken town will give me the time of day." Ida told them irritably, hoping against hope that Loki was still wearing his paint. She didn't know exactly why these people were here but she would have to have been a dense as Vernette to not see that it had everything to do with Loki. and the past he still hadn't fully revealed to her Swallowing she whirled on her heel and stalked to the barn.

"Eric! Feds are here! Something you want to tell me?" She called out and moments later a bewildered looked Loki stumbled out of the barn, paint still covering his face and straw strewn through his hair, presumably placed there by the intuitive Siggy. He walked over to them and shoved his hands into his pockets, not meeting their eyes and looking every inch the sheepish railway jumper.

"Afternoon sir… ma'am." He said as he tilted his head at the pair and Ida's eyes widened at the identical sounding southern twang she heard every other day echoing from Terry's mouth. She'd forgotten just how skilled he was in mimicry, remembering the day he'd copied her own voice all those weeks ago.

"Mr Silverton?" Jane asked and Loki nodded curtly.

"Yes, whadya want from me?" He asked, reaching up to scratch at his chin briefly and staring at the pair curiously. His eyes gave nothing away and Ida realised he was totally in character and nothing would have been able to break him out of it.

"Eric's been helping out here for about three weeks… can I ask what this is all about?" She asked and Tony nodded.

"Of course, we were concerned that one of our top suspects may have escaped into the area, we're chasing up leads that indicated he might be here." Tony said and Ida nodded.

"Look I wish I could help. Eric? You're not some arch-villain with plans to demolish the sanctity of the free world are you?" She asked and Loki winked at her.

"No ma'am." He said and she slapped him lightly on the shoulder. Siggy appeared at that moment and flung herself around Loki's legs.

"Eric! You promised to show me how to do a backflip off the fence, please, please, please!" She begged and Loki looked down at her in shock.

"I'd sure like that Miss Siggy but I gotta speak with these fine people here." He said and Siggy, to Ida's amazement, burst into tears.

"You're going to take him away aren't you?" She cried tearfully towards the stunned couple who glanced at each other warily. Jane bent down to smile at Siggy who clung even tighter to Loki's legs. Ida would have laughed, if the situation weren't so strange and dangerous.

"We aren't going to take him anywhere Siggy. We just want to talk to him." She said and Siggy cried harder. Ida glanced at an uncomfortable looking Tony and puzzle pieces clicked.

"You're Tony Stark, aren't you?" She asked suddenly and Siggy's eyes momentarily dried as she stared up at the super hero with awe.

"Are you really Ironman?" She asked and he grinned cockily.

"Sure am." He said and tapped his chest, alerting them to the arc reactor in his chest. Ida smirked and looked at Loki who was staring between them all with a carefully neutral expression on his face.

"Wow, did you really save the world from aliens?" Siggy asked and Tony grinned down at her.

"Sure did, and flattened a psychopathic nutcase hell bent on world domination… along with my team." He muttered after a quick look from Jane. Jane herself rolled her eyes at Ida who pursed her lips thoughtfully and cocked her head.

"Forgive me but you don't seem all that impressive." She said calculatingly, making the man's mouth fall open and Loki snigger slightly. She sent him a warning look but he simply bent and hoisted Siggy up onto his shoulders, mindless of the paint and straw that covered him and now her. Ida sighed at the sight of the now formidable wash load she was now probably going to have to undertake.

"I have you know, I am who I say I am." Tony Stark protested stoutly and Ida nodded sympathetically.

"It is always advisable to first know oneself, most go through life without purpose and identity…" Ida teased and Jane laughed slightly, quietening at Tony heated glance.

"Would you care for lunch, it's a long way to come for just a visit." Ida asked and the pair looked at each before Tony's stomach rumbled.

"Are you psychic?" He asked and Ida shook her head with a laugh.

"Just a mother, come along then." She said and led them back into the house. She ran to the oven and pulled it open to reveal an only slightly singed pie. She took it out carefully and placed it on the table.

"Make yourselves at home." She said and looked up at Loki.

"You put my daughter down this instant and go wash your hands." She ordered and he held up his hands in surrender, winking at her as he fled upstairs with a giggling Siggy. Left alone with their visitors Ida smiled and set out glasses and plates for everyone. Tony grinned and tapped at the table thoughtfully as he stared around.

"This is nice." He said and Ida snorted.

"Glad it has your approval, I built it according to specified instruction from Stark Industries." She jeered and he muttered something that sounded oddly like 'structurally unstable' which made her chortle as she carved up the steaming vegie pie and ladle it onto the awaiting plates.

"So, why me then?" She asked and Jane sighed.

"We saw a video of you and Siggy in Wichita, Eric looks a lot like the man we're looking for." She said and shut up after a quick glance from Tony. Ida merely nodded and handed them their plates.

"Eric is well… Eric. Nice enough pain in the ass farm hand from Dallas as I suppose they get." She said and rolled her eyes as the man in question jumped the last few stairs and landed with a loud thump.

"Eric Silverton, I have told you before, break anything in this house and it comes out of your wages." She said and he grinned cheekily at her before settling down opposite Tony and grabbing a plate. Siggy appeared moments later and launched herself into Loki's lap, pulling her pie towards her and shovelling down the heated stuff so fast she began to choke. Loki snorted in amusement and slammed her lightly on the top of her back, allowing her to breath properly before shaking his head bemusedly at Jane.

"And what is your moniker doll?" He asked cheerfully, making her brow furrow slightly and her lips purse.

"Jane Foster." She replied sardonically and Eric grinned.

"Pretty name for a pretty face." He remarked and took a quick bite of his pie as Ida glowered at him darkly. That had been a tad unnecessary, at least that's what she'd thought. People tucked into her pie and soon Tony was calling for seconds, thirds and even fourths only to find there was none left. He rubbed his slightly distended stomach and grinned up at her.

"Damn, that was some pie Miss Harris." He said and Ida thanked him, going to stand by the sink and run the tap quietly.

"Siggy, mind these will you. We'll wrap this up and get on with that painting." She promised, indicating for Tony and Jane to move out of the house. They did so and Loki followed close behind.

"Was there anything else you needed?" Ida asked and Tony shook his head.

"No, I think we're good Miss Harris. Here's my number if you do see or hear anything." He said and handed her a small card. It had his name and number printed neatly to it. With a quick nod and a small smile from Jane they turned away to hop into the jeep. She waved and the lights flashed briefly as they pulled out. Ida held her breath as they pulled out, keep it as they exited the drive way and only released it when the black vehicle had disappeared over the rise. A hand went to her breast and she looked over at Loki. He grinned at her and winked. She frowned and whacked him hard over the head. He ducked his chin and glared at her.

"What was that for?" He demanded, rubbing at the spot she'd hit, and she scowled at him darkly.

"I think you know exactly what that was for? Any other surprises out there for us before we take this… whatever it is between you and I, any further?" She asked coldly and Loki's eyes softened slightly.

"No, I will admit… they were right to search here and I will leave if you want me to… I won't give you or Siggy anymore trouble then I already have." He said seriously and looking into his glowing green eyes, Ida knew he was telling her the truth. She whacked him again, lightly this time and he drew her to him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed heavily. He stroked her hair gently.

"You didn't like me flirting with the Foster woman, did you?" He asked cheekily and she shrugged defensively, uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Did you?" He repeated firmly, taking her chin in his fingers and holding her gaze. She shook her head and tugged her chin from his grasp. She buried her face into his chest as his arms wrapped around her, holding her securely against him.

"She's without Ida. I have you." He said softly and she fought the burning sensation at the back of her eyes.  
"You say such pretty things Loki, but can I trust you to mean them?" She asked and he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, making her weakened slightly.

"Until the sun sets on this world forever." He swore and she shuddered slightly.

"So you are trouble, I knew it?" She muttered and felt him chuckle.

"The very worst Ida, the very worst." He told her teasingly. She wrapped an arm around his waist and walked back with him to the house where Siggy stood anxiously at the kitchen window. Ida grinned at her and sent her a thumbs up signal at which she laughed and moments later came barrelling out of the house. Both prepared for impact as the small dark haired bullet struck them hard, wrapping its thin limbs about them and burying itself into their middles. Ida let out he sigh of relief, knowing that for now her little family was safe and sound. She would have shuddered then if she'd known what was to happen in the next few days. But for now Ida Harris' world was steady and she had everything she needed, and more than she'd ever thought she'd wanted.

**Hell that was hard, this chapter was a filler I suppose and next time we meet plot lines will start. Bear with me and hold onto your hats. **


End file.
